Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel at Hogwarts
by Meisako
Summary: A strange girl? A new DADA professor? VANISHING SOULS? Is Ron DEAD? Can Harry save the students at Hogwarts and the entire wizarding world before it's too late? COMPLETE STORY
1. Morning Post

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **ONE**_: Morning Post  
  
Harry shot out of his bed. The faces and voices woke him up again. The faces... Harry wiped the cold sweat off his face. The nightmare was the same every night since he left school, and every night he woke up at the same time. He didn't want to see what had woken him, because he already knew what it was. The Dark Lord Voldermort had returned. His face was hideous, unbearable to look upon; and he was back. After nearly fourteen years of waiting to regain power, he had managed to revive himself.  
  
Harry shuddered as he walked over to the open window, his sweaty feet sticking to the bare hard wood floors. He breathed in the cool summer's night air and tried to remember exactly what happned since he discovered he was famous, and a wizard. Voldermort, a wizard who most others preffered to refer to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had killed Harry's parents when he was a year old. He only killed them because they were in the way. He wanted Harry. But his mother sacrificed herself for her son, protecting him with more than love. A seal covered Harry and he survived the most horrible of the Unforgivable Curses, _Avada Kedavra_. Instant Death. The spell rebounded, nearly killing the caster. Voldermort spent years recouperating, regaining his strength, calling his followers. Then he sprung for an attack.  
  
Last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry came face to face with the Dark Lord, again. He escaped, but Cedric Diggory, another student from Hogwarts, had not. That night remained forever etched in Harry's mind. The fear, the pain, the horror. Some how, Voldermort's wand reguritated his last spells. Ghostly forms of those he killed emerged, including Harry's parents.  
  
As he stood at the window, Harry's could vividly recall his parent's voices. "...it'll be all right....we'll buy you some time..." Harry looked across the street at the empty house windows. They were dark and gloomy, like how Harry felt. How he wished some one were with him right then. Giving him comfort. A white snowy owl flew in his window, as if answering a prayer.   
  
"Hullo, Hedwig. Catch anything nice?" The bird dropped a dead mouse in his outstretched hand in reply. Harry smiled. "Nice job, but you can keep it." He patted her head for a moment, then asked, "Feel like delivering a message to Sirius for me?"  
  
Harry pulled out a peice of parchment and his quill. After a moments thought, he wrote:

  
  
_Dear Sirius;  
How have you been lately? I know you are going to freak  
out, but I've been having these weird dreams lately. I've  
been waking up in cold sweats... thinking about Voldermort.  
Then I see Cedric. I can't help thinking that it's my fault. The  
Diggorys said not to worry about it, but... I can't help it.  
The nightmares are getting worse. Mum and Dad are there  
Cedric, Bertha, and that old Muggle man. I can't get their faces   
out of my head. Do you think I'm in need of serious therapy, or   
should I just shrug it off?I don't know. I guess I might be over-  
reacting. Maybe something I ate. If you think it's nothing, don't   
bother replying. I'm just paranoid. Sorry for bothering you.  
  
Love, Harry_

  
  
Harry reread the letter. It sounded awfully depressing to him, but he didn't care. It felt good to get it off his chest, so he was going to send it. Sirius liked knowing what was going on in his life. Sirius Black was Harry's Godfather, a wizard who was convicted of 13 first degree murders, and 2 second degree. He was believed to have given information to Lord Voldermort, which led to the death of Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents. He was innocent, of course, or else Harry wouldn't be in contact with him, would he? Harry took a string and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.   
  
"You know where Sirius is, right Hedwig?" Harry eyed his owl for an answer. If possible, it looked like she rolled her eyes. He was glad she knew, he certainly didn't. Not only was Sirius on the run from the Dementors (creepy guards of the highest wizarding prison, which Siruis escaped), but he was on a mission for Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Harry's school. Harry knew nothing about what was going on, only that it had something to do with Voldermort.   
  
Hedwig spread her wings and took off out the window. The sun was just rising over the houses down the street. Harry frowned. The sun was much higher than it was when he woke up. It was at least one hour earlier when he woke up. Sighing, Harry crawled back into his bed. He didn't even close his eyes before there was a pound on his door.  
  
"Lazy boy, get your rump out of bed! There's eggs to be scrambled, so get on with it!" His aunt's voice quieted as she continued down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Sod off..." Harry mumbled grumbily as he pulled himself out of bed again. He put on his glasses, adjusting them slightly on his nose, then yanked open his door. All the way down the stairs he regretted the day he had been left on the steps of these Muggles, the Durselys. Not only did they not preform magic, but the dispised anything even having to do with the word "magic", even though they were after all, relatives. His mother's sister, Aunt Petunia, was a tall sallow looking woman with a temper, while Uncle Vernon was neckless, and extremely over weight. Their son, Dudley, was beyond the term 'rolly-polly', as Petunia called him. 'Elephant' might suit him better, Harry thought. Vernon glared at Hary as he walked in.   
  
"Hurry up with the eggs, boy. I'm going to be late if you don't." Vernon returned his gaze to the paper he was reading. Frankly Harry didn't care whether his uncle was late or not, but he was going to hear it if he made Vernon late. Harry scrambled the eggs quietly. He was deep in his thoughts. His dreams were still provoking him.  
  
A scream and a hoot broke the silence. "SOD OFF YOU RUDDY BIRD!!!" Petunia stormed in from the sitting room, where she had been knitting. "Your post has arrived." She said very sarcastically, thrusting an envelope into Harry's hands.   
  
Vernon looked at his watch suspisiously. "Post at 6:04 in the morning?" Petunia shot him a wry look. "Hullo Dudders!" Vernon exclaimed, mostly to aviod his wife's glare. Dudley walked in. He reminded Harry of a pug old women shoved into goofy doggy-sweaters. Dudley's rippling fat hung over the top of his baby blue pajama bottoms (with cartoon yellow ducks printed all over them). Suprisingly, last summer's diet was having an affect. He was no longer as full as a water ballon, but rather much like a deflated balloon. Dudley rubbed his eyes and sat down.  
  
"What's all that noise for? You woke me up!"   
  
"Yes, _Harry_, what was all that racket for? Read us your letter, if it's so important that your stupid bird had to disturb us at such an early hour." Petunia poured herself a cup of tea. "Well, go on then." Vernon merely looked over the top of his paper.  
  
"Fine, but you know. Sirius likes Hedwig." The Durselys got quiet. They were mortally afraid of Sirius Black. Harry opened his letter. It was from Sirius.   
  


_Hello Harry,  
You know, as well as I, that school will be starting in   
less than a week, and I'll bet anything that those Muggles   
_(Vernon glared at Harry) _haven't boughten you any   
supplies. When were you going to ask for some one to   
take you? Although I'm not very nearby, but I'll make   
arrangements to stop by on the 29th of August_   
("That's today!" Petunia gasped) _and take you to   
Diagon Alley. We'll stop at Gringotts first, of course,   
don't worry. I'll pick you up at about 7am, how's   
that sound? If you send a reply, I wont recieve it until   
I get back to my place.  
  
See you later!  
Sirius  
  
_

"Seven o'clock!?" Vernon stood up so fast his chair toppled over. "Less than an hour away! Dudders, go get dressed now. Mum will have your breakfast ready when you get done." Vernon rushed up the stairs to put on his ugly, intimidating suit. Petunia just looked horrified.   
  
"Dear Lord... That criminal in MY HOUSE!" She went about hiding anything sharp and shiney. Harry couldn't help laughing. Petunina scowled at him. His laugh must have sounded VERY evil just then.  
  
Harry went into the sitting room so he could get his Hogwarts supply list (which he had left on the end table). There was a mess of cushions and a few brown feathers. He should have known it wasn't Hedwig who delivered Sirius's letter. She had only been sent out a while ago. It looked as if Petunia had tried to strangle the poor barn owl.   
  
"Honestly Petunia. You can't tell the difference between a barn owl and a snowy?" Harry picked up his letter and headed back to his room where he slowly counted up the money he had with him. "17 Knuts to a Sickle, and 29 Sickles to a Galleon... so I have about... 16 Galleons and 12 Sickles?"   
  
**_BANG!_**  
  
Harry looked up. Some one knocked on the front door. Was Sirius using THE MUGGLE WAY of entering a home? How unusual. Harry rushed down the stairs to the door.  
  
On the other side of the door stood a tall, dark haired, familiar looking man. "Hullo. Harry! How have they been treating you?" Sirius walked in. "I'd like to meet these Muggles, the Durselys. Where are they hidding?"  
  
Harry laughed. "In the sitting room, Sirius. I've faired well enough. Could do with some Pumpkin juice, though." Harry answered as he closed the front door and led him to the Durselys. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon... this is Sirius Black. My godfather."  
  
Sirius stretched forth his hand, but Vernon eyed it suspisiously.  
  
"Not very friendly folk, are they Harry?" He asked quietly. Harry shook his head. They stood in silence for a moment. "You must be Dudley, then?" Sirius went to pat Dudley on the shoulders, but Vernon stepped between them. ("My baby! Did he hurt you?" Petunia cradles a whimpering Dudley.)  
  
"Don't touch my son."   
  
Sirius stared back at Vernon blankly. "I'm sorr- Look here. I only wanted to show a kind guesture." Vernon gave Sirius a look that made him shudder. "Alright then... Erm, shall we go then Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed a sweater off the coat rack. "Bye Dudley!" Harry said sarcastically. Dudley glared. "I'll bring you a Chocolate Frog... Okay, Sirius. Let's go."  
  
Sirius was frowning at the Durselys. "they aren't going to say good-bye, or see you to the door?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter, really."  
  
"Inconsiderate-" Sirius mumbled. He turned back and looked at Dudley. "You'd do well to show powerful wizards, such as Harry here some respect. Do you know anyting he has been through? You may not like magic, but without it, you would all be dead. The Dark Lord would gladly kill you in a heartbeat, so I'd be more gratious to the one's who have saved you from such a fate." Dudley gave him a Yeah-right-I-am-Supeior look. Sirius fumed. "Swineistus Transformo!" He had rapidly pulled out his wand and shot a pink light at Dudley's face. Dudley howled in shock and began jumping about as Petunia screamed.   
  
Sirius gave a few hearty, if not evil, laughs. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked. Looking from Dudely, to his wand, then back to Dudley. "Wha-?"  
  
Harry ushered the confused Sirius out the door. "They never say didily to me, it doesn't matt- What's wrong?"   
  
"Does, erm, magic work in your house?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"   
  
Sirius looked sheepish. "I cast a switching spell on that cousin of yours. But nothing happened."  
  
"What'd you swap?"  
  
"His, eh, nose. For a pig snout."  
  
  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
  
**Meisako:**** Today's guest, is SIRIUS BLACK. Hello Sirius.  
****Black:****_ Hello, Meisako. Glad I could be here. Such an honor._  
****Meisako:**** Why thank you. So, tell me Sirius. What was that assignment that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore gave you last year (end of Goblet of Fire). Care to enlighten us?  
****Black:****_ Now, now Meisako. I couldn't do tell you that, now could I? I would ruin the entire plot if I told you. *smirk* You'll just have to read on._  
****Meisako:**** Alright people! You heard it yourself. Sirius has gone on a secret mission to single handedly capture You-Know-Who! I must applaud your bravery Sirius.  
****Black:****_I never said that! You're making things up! Wait a sec- *rips off Meisako's face* You're not Meisako! Rita Skeeter, you scarlet woman! I thought you and Hermione had a deal!_  
****Skeeter:**** Oh, but that was last year. Wait until the press gets a load of this! *waves parachment around head* I'll be famous! *gets up and runs away*  
****Black:****_ Not another one..._  
  
Find out what happens next, in our chilling mini-saga, 'Back in Black', or 'Skeeter on the lose'. **


	2. Grey

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter**TWO**_: Grey  
  
Harry thanked Madam Malkin as she handed over his new robes. It seemed ages ago when he had last visited her at _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_. Two years ago, in fact. Last year Mrs. Weasley had boughten all of his things for him. "Hello Sirius. Sorry it took me so long," he said to a large black dog who was waiting for him by the front door. Unlike the other stores, Madam Malkin HAD minded if Sirius came into the shop. So he had waited out side the door. Sirius was of course, an Animagus, a person who could turn into an animal.  
  
The dog didn't seem to mind and nudged Harry down the street to a shop where Harry had boughten his first cauldron. The place had no name, but the window housed dozens of signs. 'Collaspable' 'Extra Light' 'Self Mixing' 'Standard Weight:_Ministry of Magic Approved_'. There were more, but he didn't read them. Sirius padded along quietly inside with Harry, trying not to be noticed..   
  
"Hogwarts?" An old mad asked. Harry nodded and walked over to him with his list.  
  
"I need a-"  
  
"Standard weight, I know. The Ministry made me stock up on them for this year. That Weatherby fellow, quite impressive. Managed all this by himself, standardizing the weight and thinckness and all." He walked over to a shelf and pulled down a medium sized cauldron. Harry smiled. The store keeper was talking about Percy Weasley, but no one ever seemed to get his name right.  
  
"Will that be-" The store keeper stopped. He was staring at Harry's forehead. Harry was getting impatient. He didn't like it when people stared at his scar, a '_suvenior_' from his first encounter with Voldermort. "Blimey... you're Harry Potter!" The shop keeper shook Harry's hand several times before letting go. "Honored, sir. I heard these rumors about last year, they ain't true- are they?"  
  
Harry avoided the man's eyes. "Yes. Vol- erm, You-Know-Who, attacked last year. He's getting stronger."  
  
The man stared blankly. "Dear me- Erm, here. Take the cauldron. Free of charge." Harry was used to getting free things, but it didn't mean he enjoyed it. Harry thanked the man and left the store with the great black dog right behind him. Mentally, Harry checked his list. He had everything important, but the UN-important things are what he was worrying about. Christmas presents. Hogsmede didn't exactly have a great selection for gifts, unless you counted all the varieties of candy and prank supplies. Harry bought his gifts, with some thought.   
  
For Hermione he bought a crystal-ball with a moving model of the galaxy, and for Ron, a Bottomless Bog of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ginny Weasley was going to get a green diary (Harry wrote: 'Don't worry. This one doesn't talk back.'), and Neville Longbottom, a bottle of invisible ink, where only the writer can read what is writen. George and Fred Weasley, Ron's twin older brothers, they were getting nothing. Harry gave them one-thousand Galleons last year. Who was Harry forgetting? Cho Chang. He forgot about Cho. He blushed so obivously that Sirius gave a distinct doggy-grin. "Hush Sirius," Harry said angrily. He thought for a moment and turned to his godfather. "Sirius, what do... erm- girls like?" Sirius merely barked.   
  
"Cho likes... erm... QUIDDITCH?" Harry smiled at his own stupidicy. Cho was Seeker of the Ravenclaw House Quidditch Team. Of course she liked Quidditch, DUH. "C'mon Sirius. I've got an idea." Harry led the dog down the alley and into a Quidditch supply store. Inside was an array of mismatched things. Goal posts (shrunken, of course), Snitches in a terarium, broomsticks, Quaffles, Bludgers, Bludger clubs, safety gear, and How-To books. Harry bent over so his face touched the glass of the terarium. The Snitches were going haywire. The store keeper, a grumpy looking old man with liver spots, walked over to them.  
  
"Can I be of any service?" He growled as he glared at Sirius at Harry's feet.  
  
Harry looked up. "Erm- I want a Snitch."  
  
The man raised his eyebrow. "Just the Snitch? Not the set? It's cheaper to buy the set than to buy them individually." He looked horrified to have to open the Snitch cage.  
  
"It's a gift. For a friend. My friend's a Seeker, so I thought a Snitch would be nice." Harry mumbled as he looked at his feet. It wasn't going to be as easy as he thought to get Cho's gift.  
  
"Yes yes. But Seekers should always practice with other people, and a Bludger at least." The man looked desperate.  
  
Harry began to get impatient. "I think I should just get her a Snitch. Just a Snitch."   
  
The shop keeper frowned. "Very wel- Did you say 'HER'?" The man looked hopeful.  
  
"Ye-yes."  
  
"Come with me then. I think I have something she might like. Is she a 'special' gal?" The man took Harry's deep blushing as a yes. "This way."  
  
The man led Harry to the back room. He rumaged through some boxes and pulled out a jewelry case. The man turned back to Harry. He frowned when he saw Sirius had followed. "I don't exactly mind having a dog in the store, but in the store room is not allowed." Sirius rolled his eyes and padded back out the door. "Here," he said when the dog left. "Go on, open it."  
  
Harry opened it. "Is that a Snitch?" The man nodded happily.  
  
"Only one like. EVER! Bought it from the Ministry, you know. Some witch charmed it, and when she died, a Muggle found it. Odd little thing. Ministry declared it perfectly fine, but stuck that pretty little chain on it to keep it from going berzerk."  
  
Harry examined it. The 'berzerk' Snitch wasn't moving at all. "Um, is it broken?" Harry asked the old man.  
  
"Oh, no. Hold onto the chain. That's it. Now- touch both wings. Go on." Harry did as the shop keeper instructed and the golden Snitch fluttered to life. Harry's Seeker instincts came in and he made a grab for it. Once he had touched the wings again, the fluttering stopped.   
  
The old man smiled. "You're a Seeker, too, aren't you? Even the Ministry had trouble catching it once it started flying. And you, you caught it in one try! That necklace is great for practice, by the way. " Harry blushed a bit. The man studied him. "What House is this girl in, assuming she goes to Hogwarts, of course."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
The man's mouth stood open for a moment. "And what house are you in?" He asked suspisiously.   
  
"Gryffindor- why?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. Why was this man asking so many questions?  
  
The old man's mouth dropped. "Then you're Harry Potter!"   
  
"Ye-yes." Harry tried to avoid the man's gaze. "Why were you asking about my friend?"  
  
The man stopped gawking and shook his head, smiling. "Because. Cho happen's to be my granddaughter!"   
  
Harry's eyes got wide. Cho's GRANDFATHER!? "Are you really?"  
  
"Of course, my name's Ping Li. Her mother's side, of course." The man shook Harry's hand vigourously. Harry's face got red.  
  
'He's going to tell Cho, I know it.' Harry thought.  
  
"So, Harry. You'll be wanting that necklace, right?" The man changed the subject slightly, his tone was different. "What's it for?"  
  
"Christmas..." Harry whispered, handing Mr. Li two Galleons and 7 Sickles.   
  
Mr. Li nodded. "Of course. I wont spoil the surprise, that's my word Mr. Potter." He smiled at Harry. "Alright now, best be taking your dog and shoving off now." Mr. Li showed Harry and Sirius to the door, smiling. "Come again!"  
  
Harry began walking, with Sirius beside him, to the Leaky Cauldron, where they planned to make their entrance into the Muggle world. Harry blushed still as they walked a bit. Sirius, who had very keen hearing, being a dog and all, had heard the entire conversation. He was making very distinct giggles as the plodded along. "Sirius- Not a word from you." Harry warned, gving the great black dog an evil look. The dog merely smiled.  
  
"I mean it Sir-" Harry stopped in the middle of the street. Witches and wizards walked by, not noticing the look of terror on his face. Sirius turned to look at Harry. Beads of cold sweat trickled down his face and he bagan to shake violently. Harry's eye's glazed over slightly and he began to wobble. Sirius panicked and began to bark at Harry. A few witches passing by moved away from the dog, but paid no heed to Harry. Sirius clamped his canines into the hem of Harry's pant leg and yanked. Harry didn't move, and it seemed as if he were frozen in fear. Sirius jerked again, this time harder. Harry toppled over into the dirt infront of _Olivander's Wand Shop (Makers of fine wands since 341 B.C.)_. Harry looked dazed and scared, but okay. Sirius began to pull on Harry's pant legs until he understood and crawled out of the street of his own will. Sirius barked for Harry's attention as he headed down another alleyway.  
  
Once in the shadows, Harry heard a soft **POP**. "Harry! What happened?" Sirius, now back in his human form, pulled Harry into the darkness.   
  
Harry was still a bit shaken, his eyes showed it. "I couldn't move."  
  
Sirius looked concerned. "I know that. I have eyes."  
  
"I- I- I felt like some one was watching. They were searching me, as if who ever it was, could read my thoughts and see into my soul. It's not a nice feeling." Harry looked up at Sirius. He had bits of mud on his face where the dirt from the street had mixxed with his sweat.  
  
Sirius nodded, acting very motherly in wiping the mud off Harry's face. When he wiped his forehead, Harry winced. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My scar. It burns-"  
  
"WHAT! Voldermort can't be here, can he?!"  
  
"BUT! As I was trying to say, the burning- it's not the same. It's more throbbing, than pain. It's a different burning." Harry brushed Sirius's hand away irritably.  
  
"Fine- We need to get you out of here." Harry nodded and stood up. Sirius changed with a **POP**, and led his godson into the doors of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"G'bye 'Arry!" Some one from the bar inside called. Harry didn't look to see who said it, but lifted a hand in a guesture of farewell. Harry opened the door and a stream of fresh air hit his face. He sighed and took a step onto the Muggle pavement. A sudden wave of foreboding hit him. Some thing was wrong, some where.  
  
He and Sirius walked in silence for some time. Harry was lost in his own thought. Sirius whimpered, and Harry looked at him. "What?" The dog gave him a concerned looked. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm fine, Sirius. You worry too much." Sirius scwoled. "I'M FINE!" Harry pleaded.  
  
Harry stopped in his steps again. The sense of foreboding returned, stronger. "Something's wrong Sirius." Harry took off running, Privet Drive was three blocks away. Even as a dog, Sirius had difficulty keeping up with him. After a few minutes of strenuos running, Harry arrived at the door step of number four, Privet Drive, home of the Dursleys. Harry discovered the door wide open. Petunia would have a fit if anyone ever left the door open. Some thing HAD GONE WRONG.  
  
"Great Heavens-" Harry entered the house with caution, surveying the scene. The kitchen table was over tunred, a chair was smahed to splinters, the sofa looked at thou the fluff inside had exploded, and yellow-green burn marks were marking the wall here and there. Harry looked around for any sign of the Dursleys. "Hello? Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon? Duddly?" Harry panicked and stormed through the house. He found no trace of them. They had escaped. Harry sighed. For the first time in Harry's life, he was glad the Dursleys were safe.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry returned down the stairs, to the sitting room where Sirius was. "They made a bit of mess, didn't they?" Harry tried to make a joke, but the situation was too serious for jokes.  
  
Sirius looked at him oddly. "I'm going to write a letter. Where's your parchment?" Harry led Sirius to his room and pulled the neccessities out of his school trunk. Sirius merely nodded and began scrwaling away. After a long while, Sirius spoke. "May I borrow Hedwig?"   
  
"Actua-" Harry was about to say she was already delivering a letter when he noticed the snowy owl sitting in a tree across the street. "Yeah." Harry opened the window and beckoned her. When she flew to him, he noticed that the letter he had writen to Sirius was gone. She delivered it to his place, but not to Sirius.  
  
Sirius tied his letter to Hedwig. "Be swift." She nodded and flew off. Harry watched Hedwig as she turned into a small dot in the distance. Sirius was pacing back and forth around Harry's room. It had been minutes without any one speaking.  
  
"Sirius, this isn't REALLY serious, is it? I mean, probably just some punk kids, right?" Sirius looked at his godson sincerely.  
  
"I only hope."  
  
"It's not Voldermort, is it?" Harry was getting a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't thing so. Voldermort couldn't get in this house. Your mother left that mark on you, you know."  
  
"What does that have to do with this house?"   
  
Sirius sighed and finally took a seat next to Harry on the bed. "Like it or not, Petunia is related to your mum. Therefore, you have this connection with your aunt. When you are with your family, Voldermort can't get a hold of you," he said matter of factly.  
  
Harry frowned. "That's fine and dandy and all, but something is wrong with that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Harry shuddered to think he'd have to recall the horrible night of last year. "Voldermort has part of ME in him, remember? He took my blood the night he returned. Now he has my mother's protection, too. Doesn't that mean he can cross the border he couldn't before?" Harry looked up at his godfather. Sirius looked like he had once before, dark and mysterious. His face was full of grief and torment, like his picture in the newspaper from two years ago, when he escaped from Azkaban.  
  
"Have you told Dumbledore?" He asked darkly.  
  
"Told him what? He already knows about my blood."  
  
"No- about the dreams?" Sirius turned to look at Harry. His face covered with shadow.  
  
"How did you know?" Harry stared at him intently.  
  
He smiled. "You sent me a letter, didn't you? I was a few miles away why I noticed Hedwig. She gave me the letter, and I hurried to send you a letter (via another owl), and then took you to Diagon Alley." Sirius looked at Harry's gaping face. "If your dreams are bothering you THAT much, why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
Harry looked at his hands. "I-"  
  
"Harry?!" There was a voice downstairs, follwed some muffled crys and other various noises. Sirius looked at Harry fearfully. "Harry?!" The voice creid again. "It's me, Arthur Weasley! You up stairs?" Some foot steps were heard on the bottom step, it creaked.  
  
"I'll be in touch." Sirius smiled, then, with a faint **POP** turned into a great black dog. Harry was about to say something to the dog when his door opened.  
  
"Harry? Good, you're safe. I got your letter." Arthur Waesley entered the room holding a peice of parchment. "You must have been in a hurry, this doesn't look ANYTHING like your handwriting." Harry understood, Sirius sent for the Ministry of Magic, signing it as Harry. Sirius was, of course, still a wanted criminal. Sirius dashed out the door, past Arthur's legs, and down the stairs. Arthur looked at the dog, but said nothing.  
  
"Erm- yeah. You saw the downstairs. The Durselys are gone, too." Harry got to his feet.   
  
Mr. Weasley nodded. "I used a telofram at the Ministry, there was one set up in my department I just happened to find, to call Hermione's parents. they're going to take you until school starts." He turned and walked down the stairs, Harry follwed.  
  
"The Grangers? Her parents REALLY said okay?" Harry called after him as he tried to catch up.  
  
"Of course! Hermione's parents would love to have you, you're a friend of 'Mione's, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Luke, the kitchen seems to be the target area. Start there-" Mr. Weasley said to a man with thick glasses. Luke walked over to the kitchen doorway, where he poured a thin purple liquid on the floor. "Watch, Harry." Mr. Weasley whispered.  
  
Harry stared in amazement as a dark smoke billowed up from the potion and a screen began to form. It was like an instant reply on the telly.  
  
_

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

  
  
Vernon was sitting at his seat, still reading his paper while Petunia was fusing over Dudley's nose. "That monster Black could have broken Duddikins nose! Look at the poor dear!" Petunia hug DudLey again.  
  
"Petunia, the boy's fine, but next time that Black fellow comes in this house, I'm calling the police!"  
  
"Don't be silly. That thing would turn you into a-" Petunia stopped complaing and began to scream. Vernon looked up from his paper and stumbled oput of his chair. A grey cloaked figure had entered the kitchen. Yellow-green sparks flew out of the creature's wand, held by a boney hand. Whatever spell it was, struck the wall above their heads.  
  
"Give me the boy-" It's voice had no gender, but disturbing nonetheless. "Potter-"  
  
Petunia pulled a whimpering Dudley closer and whispered to Vernon- "He want's Harry!"  
  
"Where? Potter?" The figure stepped closer.  
  
Vernon shook his head. "Don't know."  
  
The figure knocked over the kitchen table in a frenzy. "POOOOTTTTTTEEEERRRR!" It walked over to Dudley and raised it's wand. Dudley began to cry.  
  
"Alright! At Dragon Avenue or something! Erm- SHOPPING! Harry went shopping for school supplies- Sirius Black was here earlier-" Vernon pulled his wife and son away from it.   
  
"Not Dragon Avenue-" It hissed again.  
  
"I don't know then!" Vernon pulled them closer to the door.   
  
The creature in grey had a fit and began to tear to sofa, in the next room, to bits.   
  
Petunia screamed, the sofa was an heirloom. "Stop him!"  
  
"Diagon Alley! Harry went to Diagon Alley!"  
  
The figure turned around instantly and lifted his wand to them, laughing in it's unnerving voice. Vernon grabbed his family and they ran out the door.   
  
The creature destroyed the house a bit more before Disappating. the sound of the Dursley's car could be heard squealing away.  
  


**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

  
  
_ Harry stared in disbelief at the now empty doorway. The Dursleys had tried to protect him-   
  
"Harry?" Harry looked at Mr. Weasley. "The Grangers don't know about this. I think it best if they, and everyone else, not find out until later. Go get your things." Harry nodded, still disorriented, and walked up the stairs to get his trunk. When he returned, Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at the fireplace. "_Incendio!_" Harry dragged his stuff to the fire. "Erm- Harry, can I ask you something before you go?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"your uncle, said Sirius Black came for you too. Do you know any-"  
  
"No," Harry quickly lied.   
  
"Alright then- Here. The Grangers are expecting you by floo powder, I set up their fireplace, just for today." Harry took the powder offered by the man, and tossed it into the fire. He and his belongings stepped into the fire.   
  
"GRANGERS," and then he was gone.   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**Meisako: *sigh* Today's guest is Harry Potter, survivor of You-Know-Who's evil attempts to kill him. Welcome Harry.  
Potter:_ Yeah- You sound very melancholy today, Meisako._  
Meisako: You have no IDEA! *bursts into sobs*  
Potter:_ Are you okay? *pats her back*_  
Maisako: Yeah, I guess-- If you like rewriting the same chapter over and over and over, SIX TIMES!  
Potter:_ I'm sorry, maybe next time it will work out better, and you will remember to SAVE before exiting programs._  
Meisako: Save?  
Potter:_ Yes *sigh* SAVE._  
Meisako: OHHHH!!! Thanks TONZ Harry! So, now that my problem is fixxed, what's it like traveling by floo powder?  
Potter:_ Ick! Last time I traveled by floo powder, I kept my eyes open. BIG mistake. I got very motion sick, and lost my lunch on the Weasley's new rug._  
Meisako: Charming...  
  
Join us next week for the dazzling new adventure saga, 'I lost my cookie in the chimney' or 'To Save or not to Save'.**


	3. At Hermione's

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **THREE**_: At Hermione's  
  
Harry felt himself being sucked through the many tunnels of chimneys, until his legs struck hard against a cement floor. Harry fell forward with a lurch and landed face first on a soft carpet. He looked up. The entire sitting room was clean, and sanitary looking, and not to mention _WHITE_! Harry gasped in horror as he looked at all the soot he had gathered with him in his small journey, it was now all over their white carpet. Harry pulled out his wand, but he couldn't remember any charms that could help. Harry tried to brush the soot back into the fireplace, but he only made it worse. As he brushed the soot, a small cloud of dust rose, and he sneezed.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Harry heard a familiar voice from the next room, the kitchen he supposed, from the way it echoed. "Harry, is that you?"  
  
"Erm- Yeah, Hermione." Harry stood up and moved his trunk out of the fireplace. He suddenly felt arms around him. "Sorry for the mess, Hermione." The arms squeezed.  
  
"It's not a problem, Harry. We have Muggle cleaning solutions that work like MAGIC!" *wink wink* Hermione smiled. "How have you been?" She picked up Harry's wand, which he had dropped. "You weren't going to use the _Summoning Charm_ to clean it up, were you?"  
  
Harry shook his head sheepishly. "I couldn't remember how it worked."  
  
Hermione gave her famous I-know-what's-best look. "That's a good thing, though. I would have gotten in a heap of trouble." Harry had forgotten that under aged wizards and witches weren't aloud to practice magic outside Hogwarts.  
  
"Sorry about that." He took his first good look at her since he arrived. Hermione was dressed in a Muggle atire, a button up dress shirt, which wasn't buttoned to the top, with the sleeves rolled up and a light blue shirt that came just above her knees. She wasn't wearing her usual knee highs, but was sporting a toe ring on her bare feet. Harry noticed, not that he was looking, but Hermione had, *ahem* MATURED a bit over the summer. Her usually frizzy brown yellow-brown hair was alot calmer and a mousey brown, which completmented her straight teeth and full face. Harry, however, had remained fairly in the same condition, perhaps a bit taller and leaner, but he still had his wild black.  
  
"Harry?" Harry's gaze returned to Hermione's face. He wasn't sure where he was staring, but he was sure Hermione noticed.  
  
"Sure, lost in thought. Were you saying something?"  
  
Hermione gave him her famous look again. "Yes, actually. I asked where Hedwig was." Harry looked around. She wasn't there, Harry then remembered that Hedwig had delivered Sirus's letter and hadn't returned.   
  
"She went to make a delivery, she'll find me- Or go to Hogwarts I guess." Hermione frowned again.   
  
"Tsk tsk Harry." She brushed the soot off Harry's shoulders absent mindedly. "Come one. The sooner you meet my parents again, the sooner you can go change into some clean clothes." She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. Harry suddenly blushed. "Mum, Dad!" Hermione pushed open the kitchen door where two Muggle were sitting, quietly talking over a cup of tea. They stood up whenthe door opened. "This is Harry Potter. Remember? You met him two years ago when you went to Diagon Alley with me?"   
  
Hermione's dad shook Harry's hand, but it wasn't the same frantic shake he was used to getting, it was very fatherly, much like Sirius's handshake. "Pleased to meet you, again, Harry. We're glad we could house you for a while. We've only heard the worst about your Aunt and Uncle from Hermes. Suppose they must have some good in them, every one has a bit of good in them my Gaffer used to tell me. Even when that Billy from down the street used to-"  
  
"Honey!" He stopped shaking Harry's hand and turned to his wife. "The boy doesn't want to hear your life story, now let go of Harry." She raised an impatient eyebrow and Mr. Granger smiled.   
  
"Of course Sweetums." He looked a bit sheepish.  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled and then shook Harry's hand lightly. "Sorry, he likes to talk. ALOT." She looked at Harry for a moment. He wasn't sure what she was thinking when she smiled. and whispered something to her husband who smiled too. They both were very clean cut and were wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Harry remembered that they were both dentists, which clarified why they both had such perfect teeth. Mrs. Granger had a short-bobbing hair cut, the same color Hermone's used to be, and a small pair of spectacles which blended into her face, while Mr. Granger's hair was frizzy and balding. They both looked at Harry smiling big, which sort of unnerved him.  
  
"Um, Mum, Dad- I think I'll be showing Harry to his room now- So-" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand again and pulled him down the hall of their very clean and white one floor home. Harry noticed a bookcase in the sitting room he hadn't seen before, it was packed with medical books and encyclopedias. In the hall were a few pictures of Hermione as a baby and a lamp on a small brwon table, other than that, the house was bare. "Here," Hermione opened the door at the end of the hall. "This is the guest room, your room for the next few days. To the left is the bathroom, and right across from the bathroom is my room. My parent's room is next to mine. That's the sudy and that's the closet." She remarked, pointing. Harry nodded. "Questions?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled. "HERMES?" Hermione plushed deeply.   
  
"Oh, shut up Harry. My dad likes nicknames just about as much as he likes to talk. That's how he puts his patients to sleep, mind you. Even after they fall asleep, he keeps talking." Hermione helped him carry his things to the corner of the room.  
  
"But why Hermes?" Harry wasn't going to let the subject rest, it was fun to tease her.  
  
She frowned. "Long story, don't ask EVER AGAIN." Harry dropped it and opened his trunk. "Hey, have you heard from- Sirius?" Hermione lowered her voice a bit, but not too much. Her parents didn't know who they were talking about.  
  
Harry nodded, pulling out some clean clothing for after his shower. "We went to Diagon Alley and I bought my school supplies. Th-" Harry stopped himself. He was asked not to tell anyone, including Hermione. "That's about all that happened. He scared the Dursley's a bit, they are scared stiff." He quickly lied.  
  
Hermione nodded intently. "But, he didn't say anything about what Professor Dumbledore asked him to do?"  
  
Harry shook his head. They sat in silence for a while. "Harry, go shower, then join us in the kitchen for some tea, alright?" Hermione got up and walked to the door. "There are clean towels in the bathroom and just put them in the hamper when you are finished." Then she left.  
  
After Harry's shower, he did join them for tea, but what he wouldn't have given for some pumpkin juice. Mrs. Granger smiled at Harry as he took a seat. "Nice shower?" Harry nodded and poured himself a cup of tea. "I can't believe the rudeness of some people. Really. Arthure Weasley said your relatives had a fit over you doing your homework beacuse it involved magic. Honostly- kicking you out like that! You're such a polite boy, too." Mrs. Granger ruffled Harry's wet hair. "Hmm. You could do with a trim. Mind if I take scissors to you tonight?" Harry looked up suprised.  
  
"Cut my hair?" What was wrong with his hair? "I guess, as long as it's not too drastic." Mrs. Granger smiled happily but Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"You're letting Mum cut your hair!?"   
  
Mr. Granger laughed. "Now now Hermes (_Hermione blushed_), let Mumsie butcher Bolt's hair."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. Bolt? Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. Harry thought for a while. Mrs. Granger liked to talk too. What was she talking about? Harry could only guess that Mr. Weasly had made some strange excuse for having Harry to need a place to stay. "Erm- I'd better go do my homework now, since school starts in a few days." harry excused himself from the table and went to his temorary room.   
  
Harry had to admidt that his room was the most colorful in the entire house. The sheets were a hazzy blue with a navy comfortor on a light blue day bed. The carpet was grey in here and curtains were bright yellow. Actually, Harry HAD finished all of his homework by means of flashlight under his covers at home. Harry layed on the bed and stared at the empty ceiling. His thought overwhelmed him, and all he could think about was the grey cloaked figure who had attacked the Dursleys. Who or _what_ was it? Why was it after him? Harry could answer that second question without much thought. He had been the fall of Voldermort, who _WASN'T_ after him? Harry lay there silently for some time, when he suddenly felt uneasy. Harry sat up. The room had gotten darker, the sun was setting. "Who's there?" Harry felt parazlied again. It was the same feeling he had in Diagon Alley. There was some one in the shadows, watching him. "Hermione?" He could barely move him mouth in question. The figure stepped closer. It was cloaked in grey, it was the one who attacked the Dursleys. Harry opened his mouth to call for help, but could couldn't speak. Everything became dark and suffocating. There was a wailing sound. Some one was crying.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He was panting and sweating. The room was dark and moonlight shone through the thin curtains. It was a dream, and nothing but a dream. Harry stared at the moon outside his window. He wasn't liking the room very much any more. He sat on the edge of the bed and pondered what to do. He decided to busy himself. After using the restroom, and getting a drink, AND organizing the contents of his trunk, Harry was STILL thinking about his nightmare. Felling incredibly stupid he went to Hermione's room. He knocked softly on her door, "Hermione?" He copuld hear her breathing deeply.  
  
He opened her door a bit and stuck his head in. He couldn't see anything in her room, except for the soft outline of her bed. "Hermione?" He asked a bit louder. She groaned.  
  
"Harry? What is it?" She rolled over and pulled her blanket up to her chin, then turned on her lamp by her bed. Harry then saw mounds upon mounds of books and shelves filled with parchment and extra bottles of ink, along with handfuls of quills. Harry blushed when he saw that she was only wearing a spagettii-strapped nightgown. "What do you want Harry?" Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at her digital clock on her bed-side table. "It's 4:30 in the morning-"  
  
"I-I-" Harry felt incredibly stupid. "I had a bad dream, can I come in?" Harry looked at his feet and Hermione gave him the I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look while rasing her eyebrows.  
  
She at last sighed. "Come on in, Bolt." Harry smiled a bit and sat in the chair by her desk. "So tell me, Bolt. What happened." She rubbed her eyes, then proped her elbow on her pillow.   
  
"It was-" Harry realized he couldn't tell her what the dream was about without explaining the creature. "It was- a Dementor- It was sucking the life out of me." He lied, it wasn't actually that far from the truth.  
  
Hermione looked concerned, "But you've over come the Dementors, right? They shouldn't bother you any more." Harry didn't say anything. "If that's all that's bothering you, why don't you go back to sleep. Dreams aren't real." She pulled her blanket over her head and sighed. Harry turned off the lamp and headed out the door. Once in his room, Harry layed down on his bed again. It was just a dream, right? Harry fell back into an uneasy dream, feeling the entire time that some one, was watching him.  
  
The next fews day went without inccident and September first slowly rolled around, and Mrs. Granger had, thankfully, forgotten to cut Harry's hair. As the time came, Hermione's parents (whose names seemed to be Honey and Sweetums), drove them to King's Cross Train Station. There they met the Hogwarts Express at Platform nine-and-three-quarters.   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
**Meisako: Welcome back, everyone! I'm so pleased you could make it to the THIRD capter! :) I'd like every one to meet Mr. *ahem* Honey Granger.  
Granger:_ I'm happy to be here to, Meisako. It reminds me of the time I was interviewed by Rita Skeeter and she blew everything out of porportion. She said that-_  
Meisako: Yes-yes, good-good, but I plan to do most of the talking this time, if that's not too much trouble for you?  
Granger: _ Yes, of course. Now, do you have a question for me?_  
Meisako: Yeppers, certainly do. Is your REAL name 'Honey'?  
Granger: _ Sure, why not._ Meisako: What's that supposed to mean? Don't you know if that's your REAL NAME or not?  
Granger: _ My name is what ever people call me._  
Meiskao: I see, now, why is Harry's new name BOLT? Seems kinda-- weird.  
Granger: _ Not really, see, he has a lightning BOLT scar, so, BOLT suits him._  
Meisako: Now, what about Hermione's nickname, Hermes?  
Granger: _ *smirk* Hermes was the god of speed and messages, well, when Hermione was young, she would often get diahria and she would always tell us every time she 'went'. :)_ Hermione: _Dad! I con't believe you told her! I'm soooo embarassed! I'm never talking to you again! *sob*_  
Meisako: That's kinda gross, Mr. Granger. Please don't ever talk about diahria in front of me again-  
  
Tune in for the next issue of "I've got to RUN" or "Honey Buns". **


	4. Veela and the Hat

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **FOUR**_: The Veela and the Hat  
  
Neville Longbottom accidently spilled all of his potions ingredients all over the platform, and Seamus Finnigan set off a dung bomb in the compartment Draco Malfoy and his thugs were in. It caused some ruckuss, and the conductor gave Seamus a talking to. Harry and Hermione searched for a while, but could not find ANY Weasleys!   
  
"Let's just get a place to sit." Hermione helped Harry haul his trunk unto the train. "Is that- RON?" Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder. Sure enough, there was Ron Weasley, standing infront of a compartment, gawking, along with a few other boys inside of it.   
  
"Ron?" Ron reluctanly looked away from the compartment to look to see who had called his name. Harry carried his trunk over to Ron. "Whatchya looking at?" Ron smiled.  
  
"There's a VEELA IN MY SEAT!" Ron began to hop about a bit. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Be serious Ron. No veela goes to this school, they go to Beuxbaton, remember? That's the area where they are nat-" Hermione had pushed her way through the small crowd of boys to the compartment entrance. She stopped. "Wow-" Harry and Ron, although reluctantly, had joined her. Harry saw a girl, sitting in a seat next to the window. She definately looked like she had some veela blood in her.   
  
The girl had slivery blonde hair and pale, delicate, soft skin. Hermione sat in the seat directly across from her, while Harry and Ron entered the compartment. Harry shut the door behind them and then shoved his trunk under his seat. Ran sat next to the veela girl, so Harry took a seat next to Hermione. The train started to move and no one spoke for some time. For an hour, while Ron gawked, Harry took the time to study her. Her silvery hair was done up in five HUMUNGOUS ringlets, two of which rested upon her shoulders. Her eyes, deep gold-brown nearly a red color, stared out the window at the bright scenery. Her dainty hands were hidden by small white gloves, which bore a symbol of a sheild and a star on fire. In the center of the sheild were the letters 'B' and 'A'. About her shoulders layed a dusty blue cloak that only went own to her elbows. The emblem, again, was on the cloak. Harry starred for a long time, at her throat of allthings. She was were the mort peculiar jewelry he had every seen, a black dog collar with several small studs on it. Her dress was strange, Harry noticed, very full and multi- layered and colored. Her shirt was fluffy, and a grey and blue striped pattern played across it. The bottom layer of the skirt was the same color. The top layer, a jumper/apron looking thing, was yellow and purple, stripes going the opposite direct as the previous, on a dark grey feild. Her earrings were arrows, it seemed, and pointed downward. The last thing Harry noticed, beyond her natural, exotic beauty, was her legs. They were dainty, like the rest of her, and were covered by white knee highs with gold tassels at the tops, and on her feet were a pair of Mary-Janes. Both Ron and Harry stared. Hermione merely sigh. At long last, some one spoke.  
  
"I can't stand the silence any longer!" Ron and Harry looked at Hermione in surprise. The veela girl didn't move. "I'm Hermione Granger, I am a fifth year Gryffindor. How do you do?" Hermione lifted her hand as to shake, but the girl, again, didn't move.  
  
Hermione frowned at the veela girl, then turning to Harry, she shrugged. Ron's eyes were beaming as he stood up. Harry was suprised at his friend's actions. "My name is Ronald Weasley, I too am a fifth year Gryffindor." The girl snorted, but didn't move. Ron looked heart broken and sat back in his seat. Harry stared at the girl for some time. At last, he too spoke.  
  
"My nam-"The girl moved her head so fast Harry jumped.   
  
Her eyes were sad, and deathly serious. " Ich weiß wem Sie sind, Harry, Sohn von James und Lily, Bewohner des Laufwerks Straße Privet der Nr. vier." Harry's eye's were wide as he stared at her. What did she say? He distinctly heard his name, and his parents'. Her eyes stared deep into his, searching. He suddenly felt very uncomfrotable, and looked away. Her tiny mouth formed a small smile. "Ich heiße Renate Engl."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who smiled. "I understand now!" She loked at them. "She's from Germany. I know VERY little German, and I do mean VERY little. Infact, I only know one phrase, 'My name is _'. She said her name was Renate Engl. She must not understand what we've been saying!" Hermione smacked herself in the forehead. "Stupid of me, really, to not have noticed she was wearing a dirndl!"  
  
"A what?" Ron leaned closer to Hermione. "A dradle?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "Dirndl. The dress she's wearing is called a dirndl."  
  
Ron nodded interested. He looked at Renate, but she was staring out the window again. Ron sighed.  
  
There was a light knock on the compartment door. It opened a bit and a red haired girl stuck head in. "You in here, Ron?"  
  
Harry watched the girl open the door more. "Hello Ginny, haven't seen you for a LONG time." Ginny looked at Harry and blushed.  
  
"Just the summer, Harry. It wasn't that long ago..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Did you want something, Ginny?" Ron pulled his eyes away from Renate.   
  
Ginny shrugged a bit. "Draco Malfoy and is goonies kicked Neville and me out of the compartment we had. He said he was tired of sitting with 'ickle firsties', so he took our seats. Can we come in?"  
  
Harry noticed Neville Longbottom behind her a bit. "Yeah- I guess." Ginny smiled and they both took a seat, Neville by Harry and Ginny by her brother.   
  
"Who's she?" Harry smiled at Ginny.   
  
"Her name's Renate, but we don't know, really. She's foreign.  
  
"French?" Ginny leaned for a better look at her. "She looks veela, doesn't she?"  
  
"Nah- We think she's from a German speaking country, Gin." Ron said matter of factly. Ginny nodded and leaned in her seat. Neville smacked himself in the head.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Neville! What are you doing!?"  
  
"I've forgotten my remembrall-" He said saddly.   
  
"But you've remembered that you've forgotten it, that's great, Neville!"  
  
He looked at her suprised, thought for a moment, and smiled. "I did, didn't I?"  
  
Not much longer later, the snack cart came by and Harry bought every one a round of treats. The rest of the train ride went smoothly, besides the chocolate frog that desided that it wanted to live in Ginny's hair. Fred and George Weasley stopped by, but surprisingly, Malfoy and his thugs didn't. It was their annual thing to poke fun at Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express, but they didn't this year. Harry thought it extremely odd, but Hermione and Ron shurgged it off.  
  
"I suppose they got tired of bugging us." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron.  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Perhaps they were concentrating on more important things, like getting dressed for Hogwarts, seeing how we will be there in less than ten minutes." Harry looked over Renate's head. Sure enough, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood at the top of the next bluff.  
  
Every year the castle seemed to get prettier and bigger looking. Harry stared at it, "Wicked-"  
  
They began to pull robes over their street clothes, except for Renate, who merely sat in her seat. Once the train stopped, there was a bustle of people and shouts of laughter as old friends met up again and every one headed over to the golden carriages drawn by phantom horses. The only students NOT heading towards the carriages, were the first years, who were heading towards a large gruffy looking man with a friendly voice.  
  
"Firs' years, o'er here!" Harry waved to the man, who must have been 8 feet tall. "'Yullo 'Arry, bin long time, ain't it?" He patted Harry on the back.  
  
"Sure has been Hagrid. Have a nice summer?"   
  
"I'm lookin' for'ard to this year, 'Arry. No portkeys, no Triwizard Tourn-i-ments--jes' a great year!" Hagrid explained to Harry, who laughed.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'd better be going now Hagrid, the carriages will leave without me!"  
  
Harry said goodbye and met up with Hermione and Ron at the carriages. Fred and George joined them. "Doesn't that girl look a little old to be a first year?" Fred asked. Harry turned to see Renate joining the others in the boats.  
  
"I'd say she's at least fourteen." George agreed. The carriage pulled along slowly up the hilly road until they at last came to the school. They excitedly hurried up the steps and into the great hall. The enchanted ceiling looked like a crystal clear summer's eve, slightly purple, as thought the sun had just set. Harry sat next to Dean Thomas, a dark skinned fifth year Gryffindor. They busied themsleves talking and looking at the teacher's table. Harry noticed that 'Mad Eye Moody' hadn't returned to teach Deffense Against the Dark Arts. It seemed well enough, Harry hadn't expected him too. After being trapped in his own trunk all the previous school year, why would he? Moody, actually didn't teach at all last year- Harry shrugged and looked around. Down the table, he could distinstly hear Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins discussing something, the word 'joke shop' came up several times.   
  
The first years came in nervously as the rest of the school stared at them. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house stood at the front of the hall with a tripoded stool and a shabby old hat.   
  
"When I call your name, you will step forward and sit upon the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head and you shall be divided up into the houses. As always, the Sorting Hat will grace us with a song, " she directed towards the first years in her business like voice. The Hat moved a bit and straightened up. First year girl gasped in front of the hall. The hat opened it's mouth and began to sing:  
  


"_Though ugly I may seam to appear  
My job at Hogwarts still remains clear.  
To place myself upon your heads  
And eliminate the terror of nerves you dread  
You see, I am the Sorting Hat  
And more stealthy I move than a cat  
Through the thoughts in your brain  
To decided to which house you shall remain  
See I a side of power and bravery  
Then doughty are the Gryffindors of chivalry  
Fearless are the Hufflepuffs true  
But show you loyalty before here I place you  
A mind of wisdom do those posses  
The Ravenclaw knowledge and wit win yet  
However I may see still in your head  
That there is nothing that you dread  
Your cunning ways and clever mind  
Demand that to Slytherin be you bind  
Fear me no more and terror begone  
For I shall place you when you place me on_"

  
  
The room burst into applause as the Hat ended with a small bow. "Now I will read your name from the list of first year students. Come up when I call-" She flicked her wand at the hat which now floated at her side. "Adams, Karin" After a long silence;  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The Hufflepuff table clapped loudly as Karin joined them.  
  
"Anderson, Margret"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry joined the others in cheering for the new Gryffindor.  
  
"Blake, John"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Carter, Ben"   
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Casey, Brandon"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Essen, Debbie"  
"RAVECLAW!"  
"Haak, Raye"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Jackson, James"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Kimlinger, Jo'nathan"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Kline, Karla"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Kutch, Justin"  
"GRYFFANDOR!" "Maxwell, Nathan"  
""SLYTHERIN!"  
"Miller, Cole"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Many more first years were sorted. "Senecal, Katie" became a Hufflepuff. Harry noticed that Renate still stood at the back of the group of first years. When at last Phil Williams became a Ravenclaw, Renate still stood there, alone. All the other students had taken seats at their respective tables and Professor McGonagall was looking over her list again.  
  
"That seems to be every one-" She looked above the top of the parchment and saw Renate. "You're name, my dear?" Renate said nothing, but looked at Professor McGonagall eerily. McGonagall looked at Professor Dumbledore who was now standing. Whispers broke out here and there. Dumbldore raised a hand and the whispers silenced.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore's long white beard was whispier than usuall, Harry noticed, as if he had gone through great stress. His eyes were still the same twinkle of mystery, peering over the rim of his half moon spectacles. He smiled warmly at her and lifted a hand as if to ask for something, giving her a questioning eye. Renate walked up to the teacher's table and pulled some papers from a pocket Harry hadn't noticed before. He looked them over.  
  
"Deustch?" He asked, trying to read the paper.  
  
"Ja, Herr Professor."  
  
"Ich sehe keine Name, wie heißen Sie?"  
  
"Ich heiße Renate Engl." She spoke so quietly, Harry had to strain his ears to hear.  
  
Dumbledore looked over the papers, "Wie heißen Ihnen alte Schule?"  
  
"Ich bin aus Brennen Angst in Herzgeberge, Herr Professor."  
  
"BRENNEN ANGST?" He repeated, as if to make sure that is what was said.   
  
She raised her eyebrow. "Ja, Herr Professor, glauben Sie mich nicht?"  
  
"Nein, ich glaube Sie." He thought for a moment. "Sprechen Sie Englisch?"  
  
"Ja- wollen Sie mich Englisch sprechen?"  
  
"Ja!" He smiled happily.  
  
"Very well then, Mr. Professor." She did a small curtsey and liftered her head. "Where shall you have me to sit?" She spoke with a perfect English accent.   
  
"Let us see, shall we?" He moved from behind the teachers table and motioned for her to sit upon the stool. She sat and Professor Dumbledore placed the raggidy Sorting Hat upon her head. She seemed to be muttering something as the Hat was comtemplating which house to sort her into. Students began to crane their necks to see the foreign girl. The Hat took unusually long and seemed to me fighting with Renate. At long last, it shouted: "SLYTHERIN!" There was an especially loud cheer from Malfoy's table as she stood from the stool. Her eye's seemed terrified and she looked longingly at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Now now people, I must have silence." The room hushed. "This is Renate Engl, appearantly a foreign exchange student from Brennen Angst Wizarding School in The Herz Mountains of Germany. She will be staying for the remainder of the year, in the Slytherin house." Another cheer came from the Slytherin tables. Dumbledore again, raised his hand. "Before the Beginning Year Feast, I have a few things I'd like to touch up on. This year, as always, NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST. No students, other than those third-year and older are allowed in Hogsmede. Now that I have spoken my fill, let us eat to ours!" The plates suddenly filled with all sorts of food.   
  
Harry heard Hermione mumble something about house elves, but ate anyways. Harry then noticed Ron staring at Renate.   
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry sadly. "You saw it, right? She obviously didn't WANT to be a Slytherin, did you see how heart broken she was when the Hat put her in with THAT?" Harry noticed, too. that Renate was being suffocated by the persence of Malfoy and his goonies. Ron watched her.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "The way you keep staring, you'd think she was a veela!"  
  
Ron grunted. "Bloody hell! I'll eat my wand if she's not!"  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**Meisako: Tag, Renate! Ich spreche Deustch!  
Engl: _ Aber wie gut?_  
Meisako: Yeah yeah- okay. So your English is better than my German, but any way- Why are you so sad?  
Engl: _ That's not a polite thing to ask another._  
Meisako: I'm sorry. So- what have you been saying to the veiwers?  
Engl: _Sie sprechen Deutsch nicht so gut, Sie glauben dann._  
Meisako: I don't know what you just said-- ! :(  
Engl: _I know, isn't it great?_  
Meisako: You're weird-  
  
Joins us next time for "Pointless Dialog" or "I have nothing Better to Write About".**


	5. Der Engl und die Schlange

> **Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **FIVE**_: Der Engl und die Schlange  
  
  
  
It had only been a week into the new school year and things were begining to not look so good for Renate. She always seemed detachted, like she didn't want to be at Hogwarts, as though she didn't want to be anywhere at all. Renate didn't have many friends at Hogwarts, and as far as any one could tell, didn't want any. She seemed nice enough, but rarely spoke. It wasn't that she was shy, just that she was always lost in thought. Harry often caught her staring into space, and as soon as she noticed, she would turn to Harry, her eyes filled with tears and agony.   
  
Harry simply thought she was lonely. After finding out her schedule, Harry waited for her one day after her Divination class. They had Potions together next, with Professor Snape, the cruelest teacher ever born. Or was he EVEN born? Harry had often thought him too inhumane to be a real person. Ron waited with Harry, he never passed up the opportunity to walk with a pretty girl. Draco Malfoy came down the ladder from Professor Trelawny's musty classroom, not noticing Harry and Ron a few feet away. He held his hand up and a white glove took it. It soon became evident that Malfoy was helping Renate down the ladder, as her colorful dirndl came into veiw.  
  
"Ich danke dir fuer das, Herr Malfoy." She hoped off the last rung. Malfoy simply smiled at her, obviously not knowing what she said to him.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Now our next class is Potions, Dungeon A. Professor Snape, our head of house, (remember?) teaches it." Renate nodded, not smiling. They began to walk side by side, but not holding hands, Harry notcied.  
  
"Er- Renate?" Harry said before they had walked too far. Malfoy and Renate stopped, and turned.   
  
"Ja? Wer spricht zu mich?" Renate saw Harry and stared wonderingly at him. "Harry?" Harry nodded.  
  
Draco sniggered. "Come on Renate, I reckon you'd be better off not speaking to _HIM_, he's a Gryffindor. Remember what I told you about superior houses?" Renate nodded sadly and turned to walked away. Draco glared at Harry. "You know better than to associate with a Slytherin, Potter. Why, what would that Mud-blood friend of yours think?" He said in a mocking voice. Ron glared.  
  
Renate turned around and looked at Draco, scowling. "Ach! Draco Malfoy, du sollst beschaemt sein!" He didn't know what she said, but it sounded mad. "Entschuldig jetzt!"  
  
Draco stared blankly at her. "Uh- What?"  
  
She hook her head and pointed down the hall. "Klass." Draco understood that and glared at Harry and Ron.  
  
"I'm watching you Potter, you too Weasle." He walked off.  
  
Ron stared happily with amazement. "Wow! That was wicked cool! I NEVER saw anyone tell Malfoy off before!" He looked at Renate, shining. "If you understand English at all, I think that was great!"  
  
Renate smiled. "Kind are you, --Mr. Weasle?" She looked at him smiling.   
  
"It's Weasley, actually."  
  
"Oh-" She frowned. "Did- you- have you something to me speak?" She asked Harry in broken English, yet her accent was excellent.  
  
"Well... I- I- guess I thought you needed a friend!" Harry felt stupid. She obviously had a friend, Malfoy. "But since we're here, and we're going to the same class- Wanna walk together?"  
  
Renate shrugged. "All right think I that is."  
  
They walked for a long time, not speaking. Finally, Ron of all people, broke the Silence. "Renate?" She looked up at him curiously. "Why do you speak to us in English, but only in German to Malfoy?"  
  
She giggled in her German accent. "Ach, that!" She smiled sheepishly. "It is funny to him watch, his face is commical!" She burst into a fit of laughter. "Now I ask you a question?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure, go ahead!"  
  
"Why are you to me nice?" She cocked her head to the side and watched them as they walked. "I am Slytherin, Gryffindors are you."  
  
Harry frowned and Ron did like wise, but Ron had a talent for these things. "We wanted to. Is that illegal?" he explained as they reached the corner where they would turn to go to the dungeons. Renate looked at him as if he had burped up a slug (LOL!), then giggled.  
  
"That guess I not."  
  
"Was it hard- leaving your family in Germany for the year?" Harry ventured. She looked at him, terrified, as if he had suddenly conjured the Dark Mark.   
  
"Nein- Family have I none. I lived for many years in Keinelternhaus. ABER!" Her face became brighter, "Aber- I have a Godfather, but I can with him not live, very busy is he." She was very doubtful sounding. Harry knew exactly how she felt. "Bis Klass?" she asked casually. Harry shrugged in a guesture that ment he had no clue what she said. She merely sighed and walked into the classroom. Harry and Ron followed suit, but didn't like it. They always dreaded Potions.  
  
Renate took a seat next to Malfoy infront of Snape's desk. Malfoy seemed VERY pleased and made Goyle and Crabb find a new table, so they could sit alone. Ron sat at a table in the back, next to Hermione, who was already in class. Harry sat on the other side of her. "Sorry I couldn't walk with you guys from Charms, but I had to run to the-"  
  
"LIBRARY" Ron and Harry said in unision. She was surprised, but said nothing.   
  
A chill entered the room and Harry looked up. "Figures..." He whispered. Servus Snape, the potions teacher, had entered.  
  
He gave Harry his usual 'good morning' smile, which was nothing less than a loathful glare. Harry pulled out some extra parchment, Snape looked like a note giving kind of mood. "Class." he hissed, "Today we will be making a flame retardant potion, out of the deadly poisonous element, MERCURY." He emphasized the last bit with a sneer. "I'd advise you to PAY ATTENTION!" Harry looked up from his notes. "Madam Pomfrey has only a limited supply of antidotes, which must last through the entire term." He glared at Neville, who looked terrified in his seat. "I suggest that those who feel they will FOUL things up, had better take the failing grade, rather than earn the failing grade and waste precious antidotes in the process." Snape strided over to his desk and with a swoop of his draping sleeve gathered a flask with an orange liquid. "If you were listening, you would know what this is. So, what potion is it?"  
  
Two student's hands rose. Hermione's, to no one's surprise, and Renate's, to everyones. Snape looked at her as if she had just said she was in love with him. "Hmmm. Our new trasnfer student, Miss Engl, care to enlighten us with the correct answer?" She was about to open her mouth, but he stopped her, smiling evilly. "No, Miss Engl. Stand and face the class."  
  
Renate stood obideintly and turned around. "Herr Professor Schlange hat ein Fluessigkeit machten, dass ist richtig Feuer Potion-" She stopped, noticing every one was staring at her oddly. "Es tut mir leid- Mr. Professor Snape has made what appears to be a Flame Retardant Potion-" Snape smiled as was about to ask her to sit when she continued to speak, "-minus one ingredient."  
  
Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Gryffindor fifth years, began to murmur silently. Hermione shook her head annoyed. "Minus one ingredient my foot!" She muttered.  
  
Professor Snape was enraged. "I'll have you know that this is a perfect Flame Retardant Potion. Have a seat." She sat but looked up at him confused.  
  
"Herr Professor, TRY you the potion." Renate pleaded.  
  
"I will NOT-"  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape, try the potion." Draco piped in.   
  
Snape fumed. "I- I-" His eyes narrowed. "Since I have notihing to fear, I will test this. If you are correct in assuming that I have made an incomplete formula, Slytherin will be awarded fifty points. Be wrong however, and you will lose one hundred." He frowned at her. Draco looked at Renate scard.  
  
"If you got it wrong, we'll be at negative seventy five!" Draco muttered under his breath.   
  
She looked at him, her face even more exotic then, "I know I speak of it correctly." He merely nodded at her.  
  
Snape glared around the room. "LONGBOTTOM!" Neville began to shake.  
  
"Y-yes P-Pro-Professor?" He perspired greatly.  
  
"Get up here, NOW!" Neville got slowly to his feet and inched his way to the front of the room. "NOW, I said, you great sloth!" Once Neville was at the front of the room, Snape uncorked the bottle. "Give me your hand!" Neville didn't move. "Twenty points from Gryfindor, now GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" Neville stuck his hand out. "Now, this shouldn't hurt a bit, unless Miss Engl is correct." Renate remained calmly in her seat. Neville closed his eyes tightly and anticipated the potion.  
  
Hermione sighed. "He'll be alright. As far as I can tell, the potion has everything. Renate is pulling his chain. I can't wait to see the look on Draco's face when they lose one hundred points." She smiled evilly. Harry and Ron were on the edge of their seats, trying to see what was happening.   
  
"Shhh Hermione!" Ron hissed. He was staring intently. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
Snape poured the potion in a small quantity, onto Neville's hand. There was a deafening scream and Neville pulled his hand away, cradling it. Snape looked at Neville surprised, then at his potion. What had gone wrong? Neville began to cry, the skin on his hand looked as it was boiling. Hermione scremed, too.  
  
"Finnigan! Take Longbotom to the Hospital Wing. return immediately." Seamus stood and took Neville by the fore arm, leading him out of the room. Once they had gone, Snape looked at Renate. "Tell me, Miss Engl, what I have done wrong? Another twenty points if you can prove it." He looked at her, expressionless.  
  
Renate looked back. It was quiet for sometime until she spoke. "A lit match. It should be a deep crimson, rather than red-orange."   
  
Snape looked as if he had been slapped. "Congradulations, you have earned your house a total of seventy points. I believe that puts you greatly in the lead?" He lit a match anfd dropped it into the flask. It bubbled for a bit, then turned crimson, as Renate said. "Miss Engl, test this, wont you?" Renate stood up and took the flask.   
  
There were many gasps and whispers. "I don't believe it!" Hermione was looking over her notes. "She was right!" Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
Renate poured the potion on one of her ringlets and Lavender gasped. "She's not going to put fire to her hair, is she? It's so pretty!" Lavender covered eyes and Parvati begane to say a silnet prayer. Renate took took a match from the teacher a sturck it. Snape was smiling as she put it to her hair, and nothing happened.   
  
"Very good, Miss Engl. please have a seat." She sat and immediately Draco began to congradulate her. Snape returned to the class, and as predicted, decided to give notes the hour of the class time.  
  
After class, Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited for renate, so they, too, could congradulate her, but she didn't wait for them. She left with Draco, Goyle, and Crabb. They were talking amongst themselves, not even glancing Harry's way to send an insult. Ron glared at them as they left. "Filthy stinking Slytherins! Don't know how to treat a lady, I'd bet my last Knut that they'll corrupt her yet-" Ron's eye's narrowed. Hermione looked at Ron in a way Harry had never seen before, she obviously didn't like the way he idolized Renate. She piveted and ran down the corridor, looking rather depressed. "What's her problem?" Ron asked, once he finally realized Hermione had gone. Harry sighed. Ron was too dense.  
  
The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. After lunch they had a free block, then Care of Magical creatures, where a fire breathing bat caught Crabb's robe on fire (with out a doubt the highlight of Harry's day), and in Transfiguration Harry had successfully turned a brussell sprout into a golf ball. Of course, it was all reveiw. This year they'd start on self transfiguration. But alas, they had no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and therefore no class. Hermione had begun to wonder.  
  
"Do you suppose they dropped the subject completely? Surely that's one of the most important classes!"  
  
Ron shrugged, "Who cares? The only person who will ever need that class is Harry, and LOOK! He's done fine without it!"  
  
"Have I now?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I seem to recall nearly dying on several occasions, due to the Dark Arts. I need all the help I can get!"  
  
"Patients, young potter!"  
  
The students turned to see Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "The teacher is merely late, that's all. He'll be arriving tomorrow evening," his eyes twinkled. "Have faith Harry." Dumbledore patted his shoulder and turned the corridor. Harry frowned.  
  
"Have faith in what?"  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**Meisako: Hello, Servus. How are you today?  
Snape: _Besides being humiliated by an inferior? I'm fine, thanks for asking._  
Meisako: Well, I just thought that things might have gone better.  
Snape: _Well, they haven't!_  
Meisako: Okay, don't get your britches tied in a knot!  
Snape: _ Since when is it your business what I do with MY britches?_  
Meisako: *rreeor!* So, how could you forget the main ingredient in that potion? Not a very common mistake.  
Snape: _I simply forgot, that's all. I honestly don't think it's your business._  
Meisako: It'll be my business if you don't want me to end up writing about... YOUR MIDDLE NAME?  
Snape: _You wouldn't!_  
Meisako: Or would I? Servus-  
Snape: _DON'T!!!_  
Meisako: ELANE!  
Snape: _NO!!!!!!!!!!! My reputation is RUINED!_  
Meisako: Tough crickets, I guess you'll have ot live with it! :)  
  
Join us next time, when we discuss 'No, my middle name is NOT Geraldine' or 'Liar Liar Britches on Fire'.**


	6. New Teacher (or CREATURE?)

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **SIX**_: New Teacher (or Creature?)  
  
  
At dinner in the Great Hall the next night, there was much excitement. Somehow the news of the new teacher spread quickly throughout Hogwarts. Ron kept looking around the Hall, but saw no new faces. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher isn't here yet!" He growled and took a seat next to Hermione.   
  
She simply shrugged. "It's not uncommon for teachers to carry invisibility cloaks with them when starting a new school. Lets them watch students before teaching them." Harry laughed. Although it sounded too smart to laugh at, Harry knew it was Hermione's way of making a joke. Harry's laughing died as he suddenly felt paranoid. He looked around, but he only saw the Slytherin table- No, it couldn't be! Harry shrank in his seat. Ron looked at his curiously.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry simply shook his head. "Spill it Harry." Ron furrowed his brows.  
  
"It's here..." Harry began to sweat and shiver all over. He had seen it, face to face- sort of. There was a figure in the corner behind the Slytherin table, dressed in heavy grey robes. The cloak draped over the figure's face, leaving only an empty black hole-  
  
Ron looked around again. "What's here? The new teacher?"   
  
Harry shook his head again. "No, it's-" Harry remebered he couldn't tell them.  
  
Hermione watched Harry's face carefully. "Harry, what is-" She suddenly saw the figure move out of thwe shadow and gasped. "That can't be..." Sure enough, the figure glided over to the front of the Hall, the teacher's table.   
  
Professor Dumbledore stood, smiling. "I'd ask for silence, but I'm sure I would not recieve it. A low murmur would be nice though." The Hall hushed a bit, but not entirely, as predicted. The students watched with intent eyes as the figure stood next to the headmaster. "This is Professor Hercule Stonewall, he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you will notice there is a free slot in your schedule, please report to Defense Against the Dark Arts, behind the portrait of the farm, directly one floor below the Library." Dumbledore began giving the First Years hints as how to find the class without getting lost on the moving staircase. The three Muarders-in-Training weren't listening.  
  
"Yeesh, he's creepy!" Ron observed. Harry shakily nodded. The uneasy feeling didn't pas, if anything, it had gotten stronger. Harry began tapping his foot nervously, trying to sink lower, and lower still into his seat. It wasn't any good, he was sitting on a bench, completely in the view of any one who cared to look.  
  
"I don't want to be here." Harry was heard mumbling. Hermione stared at him with great care.  
  
"Bolt- You don't look very well... Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?" She placed a hand on his forehead, it was clamy. "Harr-"  
  
Dumbledore had stopped speaking and the tables filled with food. Harry stood up so suddenly, Ravenclaws from two tables over looked to see what was wrong. Harry grabbed biscut and darted out of the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione staring at him, puzzled.  
  
As Harry turned the last corridor, he found his legs had carried him to the Gryffindor dormitory. The Fat Lady looked down at him. "Something the matter, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head, sweating. He had run all the way there without stopping to breathe. He finally noticed that the eerie feeling, had vanished. "_Hullabaloo_," and she let him in. Harry took a seat in one of the large red sofas and sighed. He was shaken, but not too much that he would be beyond the point of needing food. He thoughtfully chewed on his biscut, silently wishing he had grabbed more. He stared into the fire, thinking of when he had seen Sirius's head in the flames, more than two years ago. 'Where is Sirius?' he thought, 'Where was Hedwig?' Harry hadn't seen her since he left The Dursley's, more than a week ago. 'Is she alright? Where is she? Was she in trouble, was she lost?' Harry sat in his seat, drowning in his thoughts.   
  
Hermione and Ron found Harry half an hour later, still sitting in his seat, starring in the fire. "Harry?" Hermione sat next to him on the sofa. "Are you sure that you're alright?" He nodded, but had a far off look in his eyes. "Is it- because of the new teacher?"  
  
Harry didn't look at her when he spoke. "I get this strange feeling from him, a 'bad vibe' I guess you could call it. I don't trust him."   
  
Ron nodded. "I know he looks weird, Harry, but would Professor Dumbledore hire any one who would try to hurt you?" He asked convincingly.   
  
Hermione cough, which sounded much like "Quirrel". Ron glared at her.  
  
"Fine," he shrugged, "I guess I can't help you there."  
  
"Don't worry Harry! We're here, right?" She looked at Ron for reassurance, who nidded.   
  
"Yeah Harry. Don't worry!"  
  
Harry cracked a small smile. "You guys are wicked cool friends."   
  
There was an ear peircing shriek from the corridor. "Help!" Harry pulled himself out of the sofa and out the entrance.   
  
"Who screamed?"   
  
The Fat Lady was hyperventalating. "I saw- I saw-" Harry looked at her.   
  
"What did you see?"  
  
She looked at his face. "The Devil. He was looking for you." Harry was abit taken back.  
  
"You're sure?" The Fat Lady didn't answer, so Harry walked down the hall a little ways. In the dark shadows ahead, he could sense something hiding, lurking, watching. There was a hand on Harry's shoulder, and he jumped slightly.   
  
"Let's go back inside-" It was Ron. Harry nodded and they went back into the dormitory.   
  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Meisako: Welcome back every one. I'm a bit worried that no one has been reading my story, because I have only 2 reviews! *sniff* I'd like to thank the Fat Lady for being here, regardless how many reviews I have.  
Fat Lady: _A pleasure Ms. Meisako- is Meisako your last name? _  
Meisako: No, no it isn't. My last name's Spopovitch.  
Fat Lady: _*raises and eyebrow* Spopo-? Never mind, I like Ms. Meisako fine._  
Meisako: Okay! Now- for those who are offended by religious topics, care to explain what you mean by The Devil?  
Fat Lady:_ Oh-- THAT! Yes yes. See, a devil is a person (or creature, I might add) who willingly tempts a soul to do wrong, corrupt them, if you will._  
Meisako: *nod nod* I see, so- speaking along YOUR terms, Draco Malfoy is a devil?  
Fat Lady: _*think* I suppose-- But that's not what I meant. Devils are ugly things-_  
Meisako: Like I said Draco Malfoy.  
Fat Lady: _*bit frusterated* Not exactly, but-_  
Meisako: I doesn't matter. So , what's life like being a picture. Did you ever have a life? Are you a ghost? Do you eat a and drink? Do you breathe? How do you move from one paiting to anoth-  
Fat Lady: _*dizzy eyed* STOP! Ms. Meisako stop! I'm very confused, one question at a ti-_  
Meisako: Do you like being a portrait? How long have you been at Hogwarts? Have you ever been arrested? Do you like cheesecake? How about parfaits? Every one likes parfaits, but not me. I don't like parfaits.   
Fat Lady: _I've had enough *gets out of chair and walks away*_  
Meisako: Parfaits are kinda wierd tasting, too many flavors. I like cheesecake though *continues to talk, obviously not aware that the Fat Lady had left* I like cheesecake with strawberries on it- Have you ever had butterbeer? Is it really beer? I think i want some, but I'm underage and can't have any if it's alcoholic-   
  
Return next week to read about "Shut up Meisako before I shoot myself" or "No talking off subject like that one time I sneezed and-" **


	7. Stonewall's Class

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **SEVEN**_: Stonewall's class  
  
  
Ron sat quietly eating his ham sandwich when Ginny walked up to the gang. He looked up. "Wadda mahher?" Bits of ham hung from his lip.  
  
"It's that new porfessor. I can't seem to make heads or tails of him. He doesn't - - talk. I think he's mute. He's distant- but he sure acts nice enough." Ginny explained, taking a seat next to Harry. She grabbed a biscut and hastily took a bite. As if she suddenly realized who she was sitting next to, Ginny blushed. "Professor Stonewall's not bad, really."  
  
Harry sighed reliezed. "I'll take your word for it Gin, which is good because I've got his class next, with Slytherin."   
  
Ron groaned. "Haven't we enough classes with those guys? I mean, Magical Creatures, Potions, AND Defense Against the Dark Arts? Is there no mercy?!" He dramatically slammed his head on the table. Hermione muttered something that sounded like 'drama queen'.  
  
"We'd better be going now, class'll start in a few minutes. Thanks for the heads up Ginny." Harry stood and ruffled Ginny's hair, much to her embarassment. She blushed VERY deeply and choked on her biscut. Ron saw the whole thing and laughed, then he too began to choke on his sandwich. Hermione smacked him on the back suprisingly hard.  
  
"Thanks Mione." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"She likes you ya know," Ron said as they were walking down the corridor.  
  
Harry turned to his friend suspisioucly. "Who does?"  
  
Hermione giggled and said it was cute how clueless he was, but Ron graoned. "Never mind." "Dirty snakes..." he growled as they entered the room. Most of the Slytherins were already in class.  
  
"Harry you jerk!" Hermione hissed as Renate walked past them, and Harry had said it loud nough that she obviously heard.  
  
"Ooops-"  
  
"Yeah, ooops..." Ron stared as the veela girl took a seat. "Come on-" He shoved his friends over to a seat directly across from the beautiful Slytherin. The chairs were set as a semi-circle, open at the front end of the class where a single chalkboard stood. Behind it was a very empty, plain desk. From their seats, Harry could see the face of every student, which was a comforting thought. At least he would know WHO was staring at him. the trouble was, most people liked staring at Harry, as if it were their nature to do so. Harry sighed and took out his new Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts book, _Protect Yourself Against the Dark STUFF_. The author obviously wasn't very creative (*Hey!*).  
  
"Brace yourself... Hermione whispered tensly. The tall professor suddenly appeared out of the shadows and slowly made his way to the chalk board, where he began to write. His hand formed words and the board, enchanted, no doubt, began to speak. "Read pages 31-37 and then answer the questions over Bug-Bears and Hobgoblins at the end of the chapter." The chalkboard had a very squeaky voice that made Harry shiver. Stonewall faced the class for a moment, then turned and sat at his seat.   
  
All was quiet most of class, the students too afraid to speak. Malfoy had finished his work and decided to shoot invisible rubber bands at Harry. Whether or not he saw what was happening, Stonewall stood up. He crossed to the board and began to write. "Lighten up! Three questions aren't going to kill you. Besides, it's not like we're discussing -" He had writen 'Voldemort', but the board refused to speak it. The cloaked figure shook slightly, as if laughing to himself.  
  
Stonewall walked around the room and looked over some of the answers people had writen. Sometimes he would nod, or scribble something on their parchment. He stooped over Malfoy for sometime, having a silent arguement about something, then turned to Renate. Harry watched her stared coldly up into his empty face. She didn't seem to like him either.  
  
The Professor finally came to Harry's desk. Harry could feel the burn of the stare bearing down on him. It was a horrible feeling, and Harry just wanted to Apparate away. He hid his face in his book while Stonewall looked over his paper. He wrote something small, but clear.   
  
"You know who this is, don't Mr. Harry James Potter." Even Harry didn't even know his own middle name, how could Stonewall know? Harry stared suspiciously back at the teacher. "I'm watching you very closely, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up into the grey cloak, straining hard to see who was in it. It wasn't-- was it? Harry looked away and burried his face into his book. His sacr hadn't hurt lately, had it? He didn't think so and continued to pretend to read the chapter until Professor Stonewall walked away. He didn't go far. Harry could still feel him staring at him from across the room. His eyes burning deep into Harry's sould, making him irritable and panicky.   
  
Hermione gave a side way glance towards Harry. "You alright Bolt?" She smirked, but halted as soon as she say his face. "Harry- what's wrong? You're so pale... are you okay?" Her voice seemed to get tense as she looed at the cold sweat trikling down his forehead, and over his scar. Harry screamed and stood up suddenly, grabbing his head, nearly knocking Ron out of his seat. "Harry..." Hermione meekly looked up at his face. She touched his hand, it was shaking and clamy. "Sit dow-" Everyone was staring at Harry. Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Ickle Potty can't take the stress of a simple assignment, poor thing." He sneered and his goonies laughed, too. Stonewall walked over to Harry.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the Professor, still cluthing his forehead with his other hand. "Stay away from me! Get any closer and you'll be sorry!" Stonewall put his hands up in a guester of surrender. Harry backed out of class with his wand still pointing at the teacher. Once into the hallway, Harry ran. He ran for the life of him, running as if running would take away the pain. Eventually he stopped, students were coming out of classes, He hadn't heard the bell ring. Panting, Harry slowed to a walk. He felt miserable that he had just up and left class like that, besides, Ron and Hermione must be worried sick. Harry relized he was on the fourth floor, somewhere above the Hospital Wing. How he got there, he would never fully understand. Turning around Harry trudged slowly back to Stonewall's class. All of his books were still in there.   
  
Harry returned to the classroom, Professor Stonewall wasn't in there, but some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were. Cho Chang smiled across the room as Harry picked up his stuff. He felt rude not returning the smile, but he wasn't in the mood. "Sorry," he muttered as he stumbled slightly over some one's foot. He left the class quickly, hoping Cho wasn't offended. He crossed front entrance to the great lawn separating Hogwarts from Hagrid's hut, where his next class was being held. A cold wind chilled him and he pulled his robe closer about him. Mid way across the lawn, he saw a figure sollemnly standing at the edge of the lake.   
  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Meisako: Howdy people! Great day to be alive, right? No? I'm sorry to hear that, at least YOU didn't spill a gallon of BLUE PAINT on the carpet in your bathroom in your fairly NEW house! (I hope not, at least!)  
Gin: _Did you really? Did you get in much trouble with your parents? _  
Meisako: Huh? Oh Ginny! You're so quiet that I forgot you were here!   
Gin: _Gee, I feel loved..._  
Meisako: You should! I've Invited you hear today, feel loved. VERY loved.  
Gin:_ Uhhhh- okay..._  
Meisako: Any way, today Ginny is here. She's agreed to teel us about her *relationship* with Harry.  
Gin: _I know I agreed, but I already said it would be a short interview. There's NOTHING!_  
Meisako: SURE! *wink wink**nod nod**nudge nudge**poke poke**jab in the ribs*  
Gin: _Whatever-- So, I- erm- LIKE Harry, but who's so dense they haven't noticed?_  
Meisako: Harry Potter.  
Gin: _Yeah, but that doesn't count. He's not supposed to know._  
Meisako: Is that why you like him, 'cause he's soo dense?  
Gin: *blush* _That's not why!! _  
Meisako: 'Cause he's FAMOUS?  
Gin: _NO! He's just nice and funny and-_  
Meisako: Is he _CUTE??_  
Gin: _SHUT UP! _*blushes so badly she gets sunburned and is rushed to the Hospital Wing*  
Meisako: Ooops...   
  
Disclaimer: What ever you do, don't EVER take an interview with THIS woman! She'll annoy you so bad you have to be hospitalized! I'm warning you! **


	8. Suspicions

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Eight**_: Suspicions  
  
  
Renate gazed over the lake into the forest, her eyes as sorrowful as ever. "Renate?" She didn't look at him, instead watched a cloud float lazily over the trees.   
  
"What happens when you die, Harry?"  
  
"What do you mean, Renate?" He had come to stand next to her.   
  
"Are they angels?"  
  
"Angels?" He repeated it slowly. She nodded. "Who's 'they'?"  
  
"Mein Mutter und Schwestern- They died, long ago. They lived lives well, are they angels?" She looked severly at Harry. "Are good people angels, and the bad ghosts?"  
  
Harry merely stared at her. He would have NEVER thought any Slytherin capable of saying anything worth pondering. "I- I- I think, that if you want to protect your loved ones, you would become an angel. Like a ghost- only with your family. Ghosts aren't always bad people. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington is a nice fellow-- I think those who can't come to the realization that they've died are ghosts, and stay behind to try to relive their lives as they once were."  
  
Renate had turned towards the lake again. "Angles gave up reliving to be with the loves of theirs?" Harry nodded. He really had no clue what he was talking about, but it sounded right to say. He wasn't even sure he believed in angels himself, but if it made her happy to hear it-- "Deinen Eltern sind Englen, Herr Potter. Ich glaube das." She looked into his eyes, sadly.   
  
Harry became uneasy. "Do you feel that?"   
  
Renate stared at him funny, her pale face sallow looking in the sun. "What?"  
  
Harry looked around as a dark cloaked figure entered the great doors. "Stonewall..."  
  
"Entschuldig?"  
  
"Nichts, nichts. Es tut mir leid, fuer erschrecken Sie." Harry said to her absentmindedly. "Ich muesse weg jetzt gehen." She saw her starring at him. "Was sage ich?"  
  
"Sie sprechen Deutsch!" Her eyes were large and suprised.   
  
"Nein, ich spreche Deutsch nicht, warum sagen-" Harry paused. "I am speaking German, aren't I?"  
  
Renate looked pleased, but in an odd way. "Warum sagen Sie mich nicht vor?"  
  
"I swear I didn't know!" Harry looked at his watch. "Gulppin' Gargoyles! I'm twenty minutes late for class! I'm sorry Renate, but I've got to go!" He looked at her, but she was sad again.   
  
"Go..." she repeated softly, nearly inaudiable.  
  
"I'll talk with you later, alright?"   
  
"Later..."  
  
"Uh- bye."  
  
"Bye..." She then said something he understood, "Watch yourself," but it wasn't any German he recognized, he wasn't even sure why he knew what she said. Harry watched her face as he slowly backed away. It was distant and her reddish eyes glowed oddly because of the reflection of the grass.   
  
Harry turned and ran away from her, to Hagrid's hut. A few yards away from the hut, he was met by a teary-eyed Hermione. "Hermes- what's wrong?" "Oh HARRY! You're alright! I'm so happy-" she broke into heavy sobs.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"You were sick looking, then you got SUPER paraniod and threatened the teacher like that, and on his first day!" Harry wasn't sure if he was supposed to be feeling sorry for Professor Stonewall. "Then you left and didn't come to class! And then- then- " she burst into sobs again, and took out a wrinkled peice of parchment from a pocket. Harry took it from her.   
  
"What's this?" He read aloud:  
  


Daily Prophet  
by rita skeeter  
  
The Ministry of Magic has evidence to believe that a Dangerous Dark Wizard is about.   
The Wizard attacked the home of MUggle family, the residence of Harry Potter.   
Although we could not get any Members of the Ministry to give a formal statement,   
we have come to the conclusion that Harry Potter is in mortal danger. Dark Magic   
Exprets say that the attacker could only be from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, because  
it used an inaccurately aimed _Adavra Kedavra_. Past Death Eaters have   
propshisied the coming of a 'hooded likeness of [You-Know-Who]'. The attacker can   
only be what has been foreseen, it is called 'Heath's Death' by many Dark wizards.   
It is merciless and ewperts are dumbfounded on why it hasn't attacked again. Some  
say he, like his master, has lost power, but other spectulate that he is lying in wait.

  
  
Hary sighed. "Rita's at it again. I thought you guys made a deal?"  
  
Hermione stared at him blankly. "That's not the point! The point is some one is after you!" Her eyes were welling up again.   
  
"We need to talk," Harry said semi-casulally. He wasn't expecting the Daily Prophet to get a hold of the story. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"In the hut with Hagrid... Hagrid read the article and started crying! He had to cancel class because of it." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside the hut, where he saw Ron consoling a weeping Hagrid.   
  
"Is et true?" Hagrid asked when Harry walked in.   
  
"To a point. The Dursleys were attcked and there were green burn marks on the wall. I watched it on an instant replay thing, it was after me. That's why I had to stay those days with you, Hermione, it wasn't safe at home. And then, recently, I've been getting these feelings- this horrible feeling. Some one has been watching me." Harry watched their shocked faces.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before!?" Ron was staring at him in disbelief.   
  
"Your dad told me not to. He said people didn't need to know, it would only make people worry. See? He was right." Harry watched Ron's face as he explained. Ron sat thinking for some time afterward.   
  
"This is serious then, Harry." Their eyes met. "And you think--that Stonewall is behind it? I can see wear you are coming from. He's creepy, doesn't talk, and wears grey robes. Makes perfect sense to me."  
  
"Yeh might beh right there, Ron. I know all the teachers 'ere, but I never talked wit that Stonewall feller. I dun even know where he came from, a'fore he came ter 'Ogwarts. I thinks he's a mighty strange wizard, 'ee is." Hagrid added, suddenly looking interested.  
  
"I think- I think Renate has something to do with this." They turned and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Renate? But she's so nice! You're just jealous 'cause she has more guys around her than you do!" Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that. YOU of all people should know me better than that!" Hermione's eyes flashed angrily, then set themselves cool. "No, I was suggesting that she's too quiet for her own good, and she suddenly shows up at the begining of the school, _transferring_ into a fifth year from a school in Germany that Professor Dumbledore had never even heard of." Harry knew she was till hurt, but she was doing a pretty good job covering up for it.   
  
"Why are you so suspicious of Renate?" Ron wasn't going to drop it.  
  
Hermione smiled cunningly. "I translated the name of her school, Brennen Angst. It means 'Burning Fear'. There's no such school in the Herz Mountains. She made it up. Renate's a fraud." Harry gaped at Hermione. Why had she put so much into figuring Renate out? Did she just not like the German girl, or had she been sispicious of her the entire time?  
  
Ron shook his head. "Fine-- so we have TWO suspects, but I still think Stonewall is the most dangerous."  
  
Harry spoke after being quiet for so long. "I agree with Ron. Stonewall, well -" He fidigted uncomfortablely. "He knows too much."  
  
Hagrid narrowed his eyes. "What er yeh talking 'bout?"  
  
"Earlier, when I was in his class... He wrote something on my parchment. It said 'You know who this is, don't you Harry James Potter.'" Harry looked up. "I'm not even sure I have a middle name!"  
  
Hagrid looked scared. "You do, your middle name is James, after your father."  
  
Harry cringed, how did Stonewall know more about Harry than Harry did? "That's not all, it then said- 'I'm watching you', or something like that. I got that feeling again... He was trying to stare into my soul again."  
  
"Is that when you started to shake and left class?" Hermione asked intensly. Harry nodded. "That explains alot. Stonewall does seem to be the more likely of the two, I'll give you that Ron." Ron smiled, he was winning. Hagrid was thinking hard.   
  
"You'd better be going, I need ter talk wit Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible. C'mon, scat!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron were actually being kicked out of Hagrid's Hut.   
  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Meisako: Today's guest is Oliver Wood, former Gryffindor Quidditch Captian and graduate from Hogwarts. Welcome  
Wood: _I'm glad I could be here, Meisako. But I'm sort of wondering why you asked me here, I'm not in the story anymore!_  
Meisako: Or are you?  
Wood: _Do you know something I don't?_  
Meisako: No, just messing with your head.  
Wood:_ Oh-_  
Meisako: So, how does some one get to be Quidditch Captain?  
Wood: _ The past captain submits a name to their Head of House. Simple, really. Captain also submits names of people to fill in empty positions. The Head of House takes these into consideration, but doesn't have to abide by them._  
Meisako: Did you submit a name?  
Wood: _*smirk* Of course. The captain must, of course, already be a member of the team, and has played for at least three consecutive years._  
Meisako: *nods* Mhh mhhh. I see, and now that you're gone from the team, who do you think is capable of filling the free Keeper position?  
Wood: _I've had my eye on Seamus Finnigan, even though he's a bit of a clutz. I've also given thought to Renae Boldure (she's a fourth year) and that other Weasley boy. If he had a better broomstick- And, believe it or not, Neville Longbottom._  
Meisako: NEVILLE? How do you figure he'd be good at Keeper?  
Wood: _Oh, he's good at taking hits, and staying on his broom. I saw him that day the Malfoy kid took his Remembrall (I had turned away before seeing Harry Potter in action, pity). He doesn't need to remember where he needs to be as long as he blocks those posts! Hahah! Anyway, being a Kepper doesn't really demand agaility. _  
Meisako: I guess I see where you're coming from, but NEVILLE?  
Wood: _Neville's a good person, give him achance. By the way, when are you going to add some Quidditch to this story? And where's Hedwig gone off to?_  
Meisako: Hedwig? Quidditch? I KNEW I forgot something! Actually, Hedwig will be back soon, I guess I'll make my next chapter a Quidditch practice. Sound alright to you?  
Wood: _Terrific! Splendid! Hey, mind if you invite me back, for ONE last practice? PLEASE!!??_  
Meisako: Heh heh. I'll see what I can do!  
Wood: _Really? I love you! *gives a big wet kiss on her cheek* _  
Meisako: Uh - thanks, I guess.   
  
Read the next chapter when we interview the new Quidditch Captain and Keeper for Gryffindor! (Promises to be VERY WEIRD!!!) **


	9. New News in Quidditch

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Nine**_: New News in Quidditch  
  
  
The Mauraderers-in-training trudged back to the castle where they were having their last class of the day, Transfiguration. They took seats in the back of the classroom, as they usually did with their classes. Hermione ran out of ink in the middle of class and began to cry. Ron thought it bloody funny and knocked over his own ink well while laughing. McGonagall took five points away for disturbing the peice of the classroom. They were supposed to be turning their left hand into Jello, but Neville missed. He shot OVER his hand and turned a Ravenclaw's, Melissa Pomeroy, hair into LARGE GREEN SNAKES. She screamed and had pinicky fit trying to get them off. McGonagall had turned the hair back and took Neville's wand away.   
  
Besides that, Transfigurations had gone by smoothly. Hermione had accomplished the transfiguration without the use of a wand, to which she was much pleased. The bell rang after fifty minutes of class and Harry packed up his parchment and quills.   
  
"Mr. Potter, may I speak to you for a moment?" Professor McGonagall was gathering up her things, also.   
  
"Sure," he then turned to Hermione and Ron. "I don't think I'll be long, wait for me, wont you?" His friends left, nodding and Harry turned to McGonagall. "You wanted to speak to me, Professor?"   
  
She nodded. "Mr. Potter, the new Quidditch captain wants to hold practice before dinner, and then again after dinner. We have the entire feild booked tonight, so try to make it, wont you?"  
  
"Who's the new captain?" Harry asked. McGonagall smiled mysteriously at him.  
  
"You'll just have to go to practice, now wont you? Run along Harry, you've got to be on the Quidditch feild in ten minutes." She smiled to herself and Harry left to meet up with his friends.   
  
"Where's Ron?" He asked Hermione as he exited.   
  
"He was chasing after Renate. He said he wanted to ask her something." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It makes me sick that-"  
  
"That he doesn't notice you?"  
  
Hermione snapped her head around. "What makes you think that?" She was blushing.  
  
"You're not the only one who can _read an open book_." Harry lifted an eyebrow and smiled at her.  
  
"You know me too well, Mr. Potter." She giggled. "What did Professor McGonagall want?"  
  
"I've got Quidditch practice in 10 minutes, so I've got to run. See you at dinner!" Harry waved and hurried down corridor to his dormitory to get his _Firebolt_ broom stick, the best broom in the history of the world, Harry thought. Mostly because it was a gift from his godfather. His godfather.  
  
Harry realized he hadn't heard from Sirius OR seen Hedwig since that day the Dursleys were attacked. Harry gave the Fat Lady the password ("_antidissintarianism_") and hurried up the spiral staircases to his dorm and pulled his broomstick out. As he was leaving, he heard a soft tapping on the window next to Ron's bed. "Hedwig!" Harry rushed over and pulled back the curtains, but he didn't see his snowy white owl. He saw _Seamus Finnigan_.   
  
"Hiya Harry! We were wondering where you were, practice just started, and we were hoping that you would have been early." Seamus yelled through the glass. Harry merely stared.  
  
"We?" Harry stood gaping at Seamus, who was sitting on his broomstick outside the ledge.  
  
"I'm the new Keeper Harry! Isn't that wonderful?!" Seamus did a small loop-the-loop. "C'mon! Get your broomstick and let's go!" Seamus was smiling the largest Harry had ever seen. Harry laughed.  
  
"Congradulations! Hold on a second- " Harry opened the window all the way and mounted his broom in the dorm. "Okay." He took off through the open window and joined Seamus. "Sorry, but I was hoping to see Hedwig, instead of you."  
  
"You haven't heard from her?"  
  
"Not all year." Harry breathed deep in the cold air as they flew speedily towards the feild on the other side of the school grounds. "It's good to be in the air again!"  
  
"Harry! Seamus! C'mon, let's practice!" Harry heard some one yell as they neared the feild. Harry swooped down, Seamus keeping up with him.  
  
"Hey! You're not half bad!" Harry joked, and then sped up some more. Seamus was still next to him.  
  
"You can't get away from me Harry!" Seamus laughed.  
  
"You'd make a good Seeker, Seamus, but don't get any ideas--" Harry teased as they touched ground.   
  
"Oiy! Harry, Seamus! Move your rumps and get over here now!" They ran over to Fred and George Weasley in the center of the feild. Angela Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet stood next to them. "One of these _lovely_ ladies is our new captain, and they wont tell us who it is unless you guys are over here. So shake a leg!" Fred yelled.   
  
When Seamus and Harry had finally reached them, Katie smiled. "I promise I wont work you too hard, but you I'm going to work you. We are going to win the Quidditch Cup this year!" George gave a small golf-clap.   
  
"Excellant speach, I do say!"  
  
Alicia rolled her eyes. "Shut up George. Captain Katie isn't finished."  
  
"Yes- anyway- Today Oliver is here to oversee our first practice and give me a few pointers. So let's get started! Mount your brooms!" Katie was extremely pleased when they instantly obeyed. Wood came down from the stands and mounted a broom too. Katie released the balls before, too, flying up in the air. "Beaters on that side of the feild, try hitting the Bludger back and forth a few times, and TRY to keep it on THAT side of the feild. We'll see how well you can handle those things." She ordered and Fred and George.  
  
"Here's a timer," she tossed Harry a small eggtimer which glued itself to his wrist. "Time yourself on how long it takes you to catch the Snitch, it's out there somewhere. The more times you catch it and the quicker, the better." Harry nodded. "Okay girls, we're going to pass the Quaffle back and forth, let's see if we can get it past out new Keeper." She smiled wickedly. "Okay, let's go to it!" All brooms departed instantly.   
  
After Harry had caught the Snitch three times, Katie called them in. Oliver Wood smiled happily as they came back. He said something to Katie, wiped his eyes, and left. He wasn't much for words nowadays. "Okay, it's time for dinner, but we will resume afterwards. Meet back here as soon as you get done. Alright?" They all headed up to the Great Hall. As they reached the door, Seamus nudged Harry.  
  
"Aren't you going to take those off?" Harry looked down and noticed he was still wearing his shin guards. Harry felt stupid.  
  
"Erm- no. I'm going to put them in the locker room..." Harry turned and ran back down the corridor to the locker room where he left his things. He turned back to go to dinner. Half way down the corridor he heard some one yelling at him.  
  
"Harry! There you are!" Ron came running up to him. "The Ministry saw that clipping and came down to Hogwarts, so they could personally explain it to Dumbledore or something." He explained as they walked to the Great Hall together. "Dad's there and he had me look for you. He was worried I reckon."  
  
Harry nodded, but suddenly stopped. "Not here- not now!" He managed to whisper. He was having such a good day, why did the attcker have to come now. He tried to move, but couldn't. He began to sweat and shake slightly. "Ron-"  
  
Ron turned around. "Harry, why are you- Is that your stalker?" Harry would have nodded, but he couldn't manage it. "Harry!" Ron put himself in between Harry and figure that was now stepping out of the shadows. Harry felt a wave of relief and he fell to the ground limply. He suddenly relized his forehead was pounding, throbbing with the most pain he had ever felt in his life. He screamed and curled himself into a ball. He could hear Ron yelling at the thing.  
  
"You stay away from Harry! I wont let you hurt him!" Harry saw Ron fish out his wand. "Stupef-!" Ron couldn't move his arm to complete the spell, his body went rigid and he began to sweat. Was that what Harry looked like when he felt it? The expression of horror on Ron's face was unnerving. Harry shuddered and pulled himself up, but he was weak.   
  
"Ron-" Ron had begun to convulse, his body shaking violently. "Ron!" Harry pulled himself up but not soon enough. Ron fell with a sickening thud to the ground. Harry watched a white whispy thing float lazily out of Ron and over to the figure in a grey cloak, still partly in shadows. There was the moan that Harry heard n his dream and the figure disappeared. Harry rushed over to Ron, a lifeless body on the middle of the corridor. A lifeless body. Ron was dead. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Meisako: *sob sob* It pained me to write that, but it HAD to be done! *sniffle* But as promised, I have Seamus Finnigan and Katie Bell here today.  
Bell: Great to be here, Meisako!  
Finnigan: _Yeah!_  
Meisako: How does it feel to be picked as Keeper in place of Wood?  
Finnigan: _ It's excellant! Especially since I can't recall ever playing any sort of important part lately! This is such an honor and I promise I will do my best!_  
Meisako: I'm glad, cuz if you didn't play your best, I'd have to kill you. Just like Ron. I can do that you know!  
Bell: Quit scaring my Keeper! He needs his bearrings!  
Meisako: Okay, if you insist.   
Bell: I've got a question. How come I'm the captain? Every one knows that Harry should be!  
Meisako: I just don't see those leadership skills in him, besides, you'll graduate next year (along with half the team). That'll give Harry two years to be captain...  
Bell: So are you saying that you just need some one to fill in until he gets his leadership skills?  
Meisako: Pretty much.  
Bell: Gosh, I feel loved...  
Meisako: If you don't want to be captain, there's always George-  
Finigann: _NO! That's okay, Katie's happy being captain! BUT PLEASE don't let one of the twins be captain! I'll go crazy!_  
Meisako: You are such a drama queen- I can still kill you, remember? I'd shut up if I were you.  
  
Return next week for 'Captain captain, who is the captain-' or 'Death by Narrorator'.  
  
**


	10. Lost

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Ten**_: Lost  
(Warning: this chapter happens to be fairly short, compared to my pervious ones)  
  
Harry panicked and ran down the corridor, bursting into the Great Hall. Supper had already begun and the teacher's table was occupied by ten or more members of the Ministry of Magic. Some students looked up as he ran past their tables.   
  
"Help- help! Ron's dead!" Harry's voice was trembling and barely audiable. He didn't want to repeat himself, but he had to. Before he could, McGonagall saw him and gasped.  
  
"Harry! You're face!" Students turned and gasped too. Harry touched his forehead. It was bleeding furiously, it stung too. Harry realized his scar had split open. He couldn't worry about that now, he had to get some one to Ron.  
  
Ignoring his own wound, he ran to the High Table, Harry yelled as loud as his voice would allow. "Ron's been killed!!" Dumbledore looked up shocked, along with every teacher.  
  
Arthur Weasley, one of the Ministry guests, stood wearily. "What are you talking about? Harry, where's Ron?" By this time every student had gone deathly quiet. Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were all standing at the Gryffindor table. Ginny's eyes were large and quickly becoming wet.  
  
"We were attack, just down the corridor--!" Harry pointed and Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Arthur, Minerva, Severus-- Please follow me. Mr. Potter lead the way." Harry nodded and walked out of the Hall. Whispers broke out as they exited.  
  
"Down here!" Harry quickened the pace. When they at last reached the scene, Professor McGonagall gasped. Ron's body was in a disturbing position, his legs were twisted and his arm at an akward angle. Harry hadn't really looked at the victim too closely before, he had been too scared. It was extremely creepy.  
  
Mr. Weasley stared mindlessly, then ran over to Ron and shook him. "Ron! Wake up son!" Ron didn't respond. "No--" He checked for a pulse and listened to his breath. "Well- he's not dead. Unconcious maybe--" McGonagall sighed.   
  
"He's been--" Began Dumbledore, leaning over Ron.  
  
"_KISSED_!" Snape spat in disgust. "This is the work of a Dementor!" Harry turned to him sharply while McGonagall stiffled a cry.  
  
"A Dementor?! Surely, not here! They aren't allowed inside-- not unless-- Unless Black is in the school!" Her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "It wasn't a Dementor, and it wasn't after Sirius Black. It was after something more--"  
  
Harry suddenly remembered that he still had the _Daily Prophet_ clipping. "You're right! It wasn't a Dementor, it didn't feel the same. Here." Harry shoved the article into Professor Dumbledore's hands. He nodded.  
  
"Were you attacked too?"  
  
"Yes and no. It was after me, but Ron intercepted-- He took the spell for me." Harry's voice was fading. He was finally realizing what had just happened. Ron was alive, but his soul had been taken. He was less than a vegetable. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It was Snape. Harry's eyes welled up, but for some reason he didn't care if Snape saw him cry.  
  
"You shouldn't have been out and about without a teacher if you knew what you did about the danger you were in. Silly boy-- _Mobilcorpus_!" Ron's body became rigid and hovered a few feet above the ground. "If you do not wish to end up like your friend, I suggest you be more careful next time..." Snape's voice was cold, and he stormed down the corridor, black robes flying.  
  
No one said anything for a moment. "Perhaps we should take Mr. Weasley to the Hospital Wing. Arthur, Minerva?" He looked at Harry for a moment. "That wound looks serious, perhaps Pompey should fix it up a bit." Harry shook his head, so Dumbledore nodded slightly and bagan to push Ron down the hall, McGonagall, trying to comfort Mr. Weasley, also followed. Harry was alone. There was no one comforting him. Harry slowly made his way back to the Great Hall, where there were many loud and irritating whispers. Hermione ran over to Harry, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Harry-- What happened?" Her eyes were looking at the blood covering his face and dripping down his chin and onto his school robes. Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Let's go to the Common room, we can talk there." Harry nodded. Fred, George, and Ginny followed. None of them spoke.  
  
Once alone, Harry told them everything. Ginny burst into tears when she heard about the kiss. "Only, we don't think it was a Dementor. Something worse." Later, much later-- Fred, George and Ginny had all gone to bed. Hermione and Harry sat in a corner in the shadows to avoid the Gryffindors entering to retire to their beds. "And you think--"  
  
"It was Stonewall. Definately. He wasn't even in the Great Hall when I came to get the headmaster! He's definately up to something." Harry whispered around midnight. Hermione nodded, dabbing his cut with a bit of gauze.  
  
"I see. It does make sense, really." She looked at her watch. "We'd better get to bed, Harry. It's incredibly late." Harry nodded and bid her good night before going up the stairs to his bed. But he couldn't sleep, his mind was being tortured. Ron sacrificed himself for Harry, it was the most unselfish thing Harry had ever heard of and he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt off. When he noticed the other boys in his room get up and dress for the day, Harry got up too. He hadn't slept all night long.  
  
By the looks of Hermione and the Weasley, they hadn't either. Professor McGonagall had come in and told them that they were excused from their classes for the day, due to the circumstances. The other students, however much to their dislike, had to attend and were to bring them the notes from all of their classes. They sat on the red couches for sometime, not speaking. It was probably three o'clock in the afternoon when Hermione spoke. "I need to use the lu-- I suggest you guys do the same. Or- go eat. It's late."  
  
Harry stood. "I'm going to visit Ron in the Hospital Wing." He stood and left. On the Infirmiry door, there was a sign: _No admittance except for exceptions_. Harry knocked.  
  
"Who's there?" A small round face peered in the jar of the door. "Oh, Harry! Somehow I knew you'd be stopping around." She opened the door. "Come in dear. Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey saw Harry's cut, a fresh, deep and fleshy ligthning bolt shape on his forehead. It had stopped bleeding late that night, and it had taken alot of gauze. "I'd better get something to fix that up for you--" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No thank you, Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine."  
  
"You positive? It wont take me but a minute--" He shook his head again, so she led him past a bed (were Arthur Weasley had spent the night) and to a chair next to Ron's bed. "Go ahead and talk to him, if it will make you feel better, but he can't hear you." She looked sadly at Ron. "Poor dear-- I'm going to see if--" Her voice trailed as she walked away and out the door. Harry reached over and closed Ron's lifeless eyes, which were wide open.  
  
Everything got dark and he couldn't see. He was cold and sweating, panting madly. Where was he? There were screams and a voice rang out. "Ron?" Harry ran towards the voice, it seemed to be getting further away. "Ron? Where are you?" His voice was echoing.   
  
"Lost! Help me Harry! I don't want to be here anymore, it's cold." Ron's voice seemed to weaken.  
  
"Ron, don't move! I'm coming!" Harry ran, but nothing around him moved, it was as if he wasn't moving at all. 'Dont give up now, he needs you--" Harry said to himself. He kept running.   
  
"Harry!" The voice was closer. "Harry!" Some one had grabbed him and Harry screamed. He opened his eyes, Hermione was shaking him. "Harry!" He was back in the Hospital Wing. Harry looked up at her with wide eyes.  
  
"I need to go! Ron's lost-- He needs my help!" harry pushed away from the bed and stood, Hermione looked a bit scared.  
  
"Harry... He's right in front of you." Harry looked down. Ron lied there, the same position he had been before. There was a strong hand on Harry's shoulder. He looked up to see Dumbledore's twinkling eyes through his half-mooned spectacles.   
  
"Harry, why don't we go into that room and talk--" The headmaster led the way to an empty room and closed the door behind them. "Have seat." 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Meisako: *sob sob* I know, I know! You all hate me because I killed one of the most beloved characters of all time!   
Reviewer: _ We don't hate you! We know that you'll bring him back, right?_  
Meisako: *sniff* well, if all goes right--  
Reviewer:_ What do you mean if all goes right? He IS going to come back, right?_  
Meisako: I think so, but everytime I type a story, it's different than when I wrote it by hand. I have added complete chapters out of the blue before and have deleted entire scenes! It could change from what i have going on right now, but then again, my plans might not.  
Reviewer: _ Oh, I see. But you have plans on it?_  
Meisako: Yes, I plan on it. I aslo plan to bring some one else back in a chapter.  
Reviewer:_ Who? When? _  
Meisako: Not in the next chapter, but the one after that. It should seem pretty clear who it is after my next chapter. WHO it is, I wont say right now, you'll just have to read it.   
Reviewer:_ Give me a hint!_  
Meisako: Hhhhmmmm... It's a person who came out of the end of You-Know-Who's wand in the last book.  
Reviewer:_ So it's either Lily Potter, James Potter, Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, or that Muggle guy._  
Meisako: That MUGGLE GUY? That Muggle guy just happened to play a HUGE part in the Goblet of Fire, thank you very much.  
Reviewer:_ But he was only in one chapter! How could HE possibly be THAT important?_  
Meisako: There is not such thing as a small role, only small actors.  
Reviewer:_ Everyone knows that's not true._  
Meisako: So? It's my interview and I'll say whatever I want to say, so there!  
  
  
Please tune into next week's special edition of "That Guy" or "Return of the Living Dead".**


	11. Questions

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Eleven**_: Questions  
  
  
Harry sat on the only peice of furnature in the room, a plain wooden chair. With no candles or windows, it was amazing how well lit to room was. Harry looked up his Headmaster, half-scared. "Was there something you wanted to talk about, in particular?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I know many things, Harry, but I still have a few questions." His eyes moved to Harry's forehead. "Two to be exact." Harry nodded solemnly.  
  
"Alright. I'll try to answer them-"  
  
Dumbledore set his eye to Harry's. "Very well." His eye's were sad, but twinkling nonetheless. "Firstly, explain, in detail if you will, what happened last night. I need to know everything."  
  
Harry again nodded, sighing before he began. "I was returning after Quidditch practice and I met up with Ron." He said. It was simple enough, right? "When we got to the main corridor-- this strange feeling flooded over me. I had felt it before-"  
  
"Where had you felt it before?"  
  
"Erm--" Harry was thinking. "The first time was in Diagon Alley, then at the Dursley's after they were-"  
  
"Attcked?" Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Yeah- And I felt it in the Great Hall the night Professor Stonewall arrived and several time in Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Harry wrinkled his nose, trying to remeber any other times. "Yes, I'm fairly sure that is it."  
  
"Alright." Professor Dumbledore seemed to be taking mental notes. After a moment, he said, "Proceed. 'We got to the main corridor--' and?"  
  
"Yeah-- This feeling came over me and I couldn't move." Dumbledore looked as if he didn't understand. Harry shifted in his seat. He really didn't want to explain, but it looked as if an explanation was needed. "It's like some one's staring at me. It is this uneasy sense of paranoia, as if some one could look right through me and see all my thoughts and could read into my soul."  
  
Dumbledore looked concerned. "Go on, Mr. Potter." The headmaster said after Harry didn't speak for a while.  
  
"I couldn't move. The feeling was so over powering I just couldn't move! Then there was this strange burning on my forehead. At first it was dull and then... And then it was this horrible escruciating pain! It hurt like nothing I had ever felt before! Like a white hot iron stabbing through my head! It was throbbing and pounding and buring like a million headaches!" Harry was now standing, yelling at the headmaster. The door opened.  
  
"Mr. Potter! These walls are not sound proof and we do have other patients in the Infirmiry!" Madam Pomfrey huffily reclosed the door and Harry sat.  
  
"Sorry..." He muttered apologetically to Dumbledore. The headmaster had his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Painful, I assume..."  
  
"Yeah-" Harry sank into his chair.  
  
"Never mind- What happened next?"  
  
Harry fiddled with the hem of his robes. "Ron saw that I couldn't move and then, he saw a figure- cloaked in grey behind me. Ron knocked me down and tried to stun the attacker, but the attcker got to him first." Harry's voice was trailing into a soft whisper. Dumbledore waved his wand and sat in an invisible chair. He leaned forward and motioned for Harry to continue. "There was this light whispy thing-- coming out of Ron-- it floated over to the attacker, and they stepped back into the shadows. I didn't even think about going after them--"  
  
"His soul--"   
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Dumbledore was thinking. "The whisp-- It was Ron's soul." He looked at Harry. "You didn't hear an incantation or see a wand, by any chance, did you?" Dumbledore looked hopeful.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, sir." Dumbledore frowned.   
  
"I see... Now, for a second set of questions. Will this be alright with you?" Harry scuffed the toe of his shoes on the floor. The headmaster planed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Harry. We need to know this if you are to be helped."  
  
"Alright then." Harry made eye contact. "What's the question?"  
  
"I need you to tell me about your dreams." Before Harry could open his mouth in question, Dumbledore continued. "I have conacts with Sirius, Mr. Potter. From what he says, your dreams are in need of discussion."  
  
"But I don't see how? I mean- they're just nightmares, right? And I haven't even had the dreams since the night before the Dursleys were attcked!"  
  
"We will soon see. Please Harry. Tell me."  
  
Harry was a tad peeved. He didn't really want to tell Dumbledore anything anymore. "Well... I see faces, and hear vioces." Harry looked up for the headmaster's approval, he nodded. "That night of the Triwizard Tournament, it keeps replaying. It's awful to see Voldemort's face every night, sneering at me." Harry shuddered slightly. "I can see my parents, talking to me, but I don't understand them. They were speaking in a strange language, I don't know what they are saying, and the image is too blurry to read their lips." Harry paused to breathe. "Then I see Wormtail and what seems like hundreds of black cloaked figures closing in on me. There is a smell, a distinct smell in my dream. It smells like rot and death... Then I see Voldemort, standing infront of me. He's got his wand out and he's aiming it at me. Everytime I have the dream he gets closer and closer to me. The night I wrote to Sirius, Voldemort hand the wand touching my face..." Harry's voice quiverred and Dumbledore stood.  
  
"If that's all-"  
  
"It's not--" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and retook his seat. "There's Cedirc. Lying on the ground beside me. Dead. Just lying there. And I hear him speak to me, but he doesn't move. His last words echo throught out my dream-- It's my fault Cedric died, I know it is!" Harry's face tightened in grimace. He looked up at Dumbledore horrified. "I'm a murderer! I placed Cedric in the hands of the most evil wizard of my time! I killed Cedric!" Harry's eyes were wide with torrment, but Dumbledore seemed to be smiling to himself.   
  
'I can't believe, that Dumbledore of all professors finds my terror amusing!' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Of course you didn't know! How would you?" Dumbledore said more to himself than to Harry.   
  
"Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up, smiling. "In light of your pain, I have something to share with you Mr. Potter." He stood and opened the door. Madam Pomfrey stood on the other side.  
  
"I warned that boy!" She had he wand pointed at Harry. "You woke Phil up from his sleep! With this flu he's got, he's got to get all the sleep he can manage!" Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"Now now, Poppy! Harry meant no harm to your patients, let them rest now, for we are done." Madam Pomfrey glared at Harry but moved aside to let them pass. Harry followed Professor Dumbledore down a long corridor, taking a turn here and there. Harry wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, but did take notice when they walked behind a tapestry (with images of cauldrons and flasks woven into it) and through an invisible wall mid-hallway. At last they came to an akward-shaped stone statue. Upon inspection, Harry realized it was a gargoyle.   
  
Dumbledore whispered something into the gargoyle's ear, to which it lifted it's crooked wing to reveal a round entrance hole. "Only a moment, Harry, please wait here." Dumbledore disappeared into the hole and returned a moment later, smiling. "It's alright, Harry. They'll allow you in."   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Meisako: Suspense? Want to read more? Of course you do!   
Dumbledore:_ Of course we do._  
Meiskao: Oh yes, today's special guest is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thank you for being here.  
Dumbledore:_ Not a problem, now, do you have questions for me?_  
Meisako: Yeah, kinda. Why did you have to ask all those questions of poor Harry?  
Dumbledore:_ You should know, you wrote the story!_  
Meiskao: Oh, did I forget to tell you why?  
Dumbledore:_ Quite, it is very difficult to act without a motivation. But alas, I succeeded!_  
Meiskao: Yeah, alright. Okay... so... Why haven't I gotten many reviews? I have 11 chapters!!! *sniff* No one likes me!  
Dumbledore:_ I'm sorry, I'll review for you, alright?_  
Meisako: But you're a fictional character! You can't! *sniff*  
Dumbledore:_ I guess that you'll have to deal with it!_  
Meiskao: Oh, gee, thanks! See if I'll ever go to your school!  
Dumbledore:_ Ha! Like you'd ever get accepted!_  
Meisako: Tu che`... *sniffles*  
  
Find out what happens next week with 'School Yard Blues' or 'Contanst Vigellance!'**


	12. Afternoon of the Dead

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Twelve**_: Afternoon of the Dead  
  


******  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, SuNnY GuRL, Lotesse, and Hermione Radcliffe. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya!  
******

  
  
"Who will?" Harry peered cautiously into the dark hole.  
  
"They will." Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
"Who is THEY?" Harry repeated, and Dumbledore snorttled.  
  
"Oh, forgive me! This leads to the Hufflepuff common room. The Hufflepuffs will let you in for a short visit, if you'd like."  
  
"But Professor, what would I do in there?" Dumbledore smiled again.  
  
"It's a surprise, Harry, come see." The hole was dark, but short, and instanly led to a well lit room. Inside there were a few Hufflepuffs Harry had seen before, but knew none of their names. He did however, see three new faces. They were Karla Kline, Ben Carter, and Karin Adams, first years who were playing out a scene from a classic witch fable, _Gate to Salem_. From the way they were laughing, Harry assumed that it must have been a comedy. A Hufflepuff boy looked up from reading on a black and yellow rug.  
  
"Shall I go get him for you, sir?" Dumbledore nodded and waved his hand to the boy. The boy entered one of two large oak door ways at the rear of the common room, which Harry assumed led to the boy and girl dormitories. The three 1st years finally noticed Harry and began to wave to him.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Can I get an autograph?" asked Karla.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled to himself while Harry tried an escuse. "Erm-- I don't do that kind of thing--"  
  
"But Draco said you-"  
  
The boy returned. "He'll be with you in a moment, Professor Dumbledore." He returned to his reading. Harry was about to asked who would, but decided against it, figuring he wouldn't get a straight answer anyway.   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Brace yourself, Mr. Potter," he whispered as some one entered the room. Harry raised his eye's to the person's face and gasped.  
  
  


******  
  
*Dramatic Intermission*  
  
******

  
  
  
"Been a while, hasn't it, Harry?" The person shook Harry's hand volently. The hand was deathly cold and made Harry feel slightly sick to his stomache.   
  
"C-C-Cedric?" Harry's eyes were quite large.  
  
"Didn't expect to see me, did you?" He smiled as Harry dumbfoundedly shook his head. "Come on, let's go talk some where, shall we?" Harry again nodded.  
  
They parted from the others and made their way down a twisting corridor to an empty and long forgotten room. Cedric pulled a chair away from a pile of unused furnature and baid Harry to sit. Harry obeyed, but didn't day anything.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Cedirc smiled warmly.  
  
Harry laughed halfheartidly. "No, I was just-- I'm sorry." Harry stared at his hands.  
  
"For what, Harry?"  
  
"I... killed you. I'm a murderer and it's my fault you're dead. I'm sorry, Cedric, you've got to believe me when I say I'm sorry! Your life was taken from you because I let it happen." Harry's throat tightened. Cedric leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I see, is that what this is about?" He shook his head. "Harry, there's no way you could have known. It's not your fault. You did more for me than I would have expected any decent human being to do. I thank you, not hate you."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, Cedric. If I hadn't been so-"  
  
"Harry! Snap out of it! If I don't blame you, why should you or any one else, for that matter, blame you?" His eyes were warm, despite their grey color.   
  
"Alright then, can I, erm-- ask you a question?"   
  
"Certainly!"  
  
"Why aren't you an angel?" Cedric was a bit taken back by the question, and then smiled.  
  
"Dear boy, you are full of questions, aren't you?" Cedric sighed and slouched in his chair. "I wanted dearly to be an angel, I really did-- But the other angels told me that my soul was too troubled with the fear and greif of another and I could not return until I had settled it."  
  
"Then it's because of me you are a ghost..." Harry clentched his fist, he had done even worse than he had thought.  
  
"Oh no, Harry! Not because of you!" Cedirc assured him. "It was some one else, and I haven't spoken with her yet but..." He was blushing through his pale transparent flesh.   
  
"Cho?" Cedirc nodded. "I see. Then I suppose I should wait longer before telling her that I-" Harry stopped and he too blushed. Cedric smiled.  
  
"I knew it! I saw the way she looked at you at the Yule Ball-- She likes you too Harry, but I would give her a little more time. Deaths are hard to get over for some people." Harry nodded, he only knew too well. "I'll talk with Cho, and by Christmas, everything should be cleared up and you can-- ask her out."  
  
"I'm sorry, Cedirc, I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"No Harry! This is great! If you were with her, she would be able to get over my death easier, right? Then I can become an angel easier, right?" Cedirc looked surprisingly happy.  
  
"You don't like being a ghost?" Harry ventured to ask.  
  
"Oh, not in the least! I can't eat, or sleep, and the teachers wont let me be on the Quidditch team and I'd have to do homework any way-- I'd like to be some one's guardian angel-- Maybe my sister. She's young and would be growing up without me--" Cedirc's face fell. "Yes, I'd like to be her guardian angel. Besides! Moaning Mertle is extremely annoying!" Harry laughed.  
  
"I suppose! Hey, do you think my parent's are my guardian angels?" Harry barely whispered.  
  
Cedric leaned in. "I know it, Harry. I don't need to see them to know it." Harry's heart leaped and he stood.  
  
"Thank you Cedric, this has meant alot to me. Thank you." Harry did a small bow and backed out of the room a bit. "I haven't eaten all day, so I think I'll go to the Great Hall. G'bye Cedric!" With that he darted oout of the room and down a few staircases. Through the grand wooden doors, Harry could see darkness. Once inside, he realized that the Great Hall was decorated in black, obviously in honor of Ron. The Weasleys, and Hermione too, had finally given into hunger and joined the rest of the school for dinner. Dumbledore stood when all had sat.  
  
"As you all must know by know by now, there was a student attacked in the corridors of the school last night, and though we searched, we still have no suspects. And on a small contridition to a rumor I heard, Hogwarts is not closing." The Ministry Members at the table glared at him angrily, minus Mr. Weasley, who was most likely still in the Hospital Wing. "Enough with tonight's sollemness, let us eat!"  
  
With that the plates filled, and Harry stared at his goblet of Pumpkin juice. Picking it up, he stood. "To Ron!"  
  
"To Ron!" More than three quarters of the Hall echoed. The Slytherins who had joined the chorus were given evil eyes from the rest of their house.  
  
The Hall drank to Ron's life.   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Meisako: I think this chapter was slightly 'unexciting'. Don't you agree, Mr. Diggory?  
Diggory:_ Cedric, please._  
Meisako: Yeah, okay, sorry. So, do you really plan to be an angel?  
Diggory:_ Yes, I want to be an angel. Just for my sister, Noel._  
Meisako: I didn't realize you had a sister.  
Diggory:_ I do now! You have a younger sister, don't you?_  
Meisako: I have four younger sisters.   
Diggory:_ Wow! Five kids and all girls?_  
Meisako: *sigh* Alas, no. Seven kids. I have an older brother and a younger brother. *sigh*  
Diggory:_ Holy Cow!!! Fred...George...Ginny...Ron...Percy...Charlie...Bill... The Weasleys have seven kids, just like you! That's amazing! _  
Meisako: Thanks for being the 57th person to point that out to me...  
Diggory:_ Sorry-_  
Meisako: You'd better be!  
  
Please tune in again to the next episode for 'There was an old woman who lived in a shoe' or *HEY! My mom's not old, you take that back you stupid announcer guy, or I'll fire you! I can't believe you insulted my mother like that! You are having a serious deduction in you paycheck, I hope you know!!!* **


	13. Victims

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **THIRTEEN**_: Victims  
  


* * * * * *  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction:  
Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, SuNnY GuRL, Lotesse, Kitty c, and Hermione Radcliffe.   
If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya and I would never tire of hearing from you!  
* * * * * *

  
  
After supper, Hermione and Harry were in a somewhat much better mood than they had been in before and decided to talk on their way back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Behind them there seemed to be two people, both first years. By the way they talked and giggled, Harry assumed they were boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Love birds--" Harry saw them as they turned the corner. It was Justin Kutch, a Gryffindor, and Raye Haak, Slytherin. Besides the fact that they were much too young, he thought it odd that two people from complete opposite houses could like each other. Then he thought of Ron and Renate. Okay, maybe it wasn't such a rash idea after all. As they continued to move down the corridor, Harry could still hear them giggle. Suddenly, it was quiet.  
  
"Probably kissing," Hermione said when Harry pointed it out. It might have been so--   
  
Then he heard it. "Stay away from her!"  
  
"Justin, no!"  
  
"Raye!" There was a loud scream, peircing through Harry's ear drums, followed by a moanful wail. Hermione slumped to the ground and covered her ears.  
  
It was silent.  
  
"No--" Harry breathed and quickly retraced his steps. Two black masses layed on the floor, two black robed students. "NO!"  
  
Hermione had finally caughten up with him. "Oh dear Go-" Her eyes were wide with terror. "I'll get Professor MdGonagall..."  
  
"No, get Dumbledore! Hurry!" Hermione ran back to the Great Hall, passing several other students on the way. Harry felt for the vital signs- They were alive, but-- they were just like Ron. He looked down the hall to were the attacker must have vanished, but he only saw students.  
  
"Brandon, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Debbie-- Harry, what happened?"  
  
Harry ignored the prying first years and merely shook his head. The crowd was becoming too thick for Harry to handle. He seemed to be claustrophobic. There were several shrieks and gasps as the students in the back of the mob heard what was going on.   
  
"Harry? Was ist es?" Harry saw Renate standing there. She was a bit taken back by the scene.   
  
"Ich wirklich weiss nicht was geschah, Reante. Bitte stehen Sie zurück. Herr Professor Dumbledore sollte kommen jede mögliche Minute." Renate nodded at Harry and moved aside. Harry noticed her eyes were cold and sad, more than usual. Draco Malfoy, who was also in the group, sneered.  
  
"What did you say to her, Potter? And how do you know German? You've never been to Germany!" Crabb and Goyle grunted in agreement and the students in the front hushed and looked at Harry suspiciously. Harry felt as if he had invented a new shade of red.  
  
"I thought Harry to German speak. Have you a problem with that, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco frowned at Harry, but said nothing to Renate.   
  
"Hey!" some one shouted as a girl pushed her way through the crowd. It was Hermione and she was gasping for air. She had obviously run the entire way.  
  
A loud, thundering vioce soon scattered the students. "Return to your common rooms this instant!" In a matter of seconds, Hermione, Harry, and Renate were the only students left. Dumbledore turned kindly Harry and Hermione. "Once I have asked you a few a few questions, you too must return to your common rooms." Harry nodded but Renate stood uncomfortably.  
  
"Entschuldigung ich Herr Professor, ich werde gehen-" Renate curtsied slightly and turned down the hall way. Professor Snape, who had mysteriously appeared along with the other teachers, watched her go.  
  
"Poor girl's traumatized..." McGonagall nodded stiffly to Snape's comment. Harry stood uncomfortably under the invisible gaze of Stonewall..  
  
"Did you see the attack, Harry?" asked the headmaster. Harry shook his head.   
  
"I did hear the attack, though. I heard them scream, and then there-- there was a wailing sound, like crying, but only sadder." Harry added. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Very well. Please return to your common room."   
  
After traveling three corridors and two stairwells, Harry stopped. "Hermione, do you hear that?"  
  
"I don't hear anything," she whispered in reply. "What is it?"   
  
"Some one's talking--"   
  
Hermione looked around them. "But Harry, I don't see any one!"  
  
"Sh-h!" He hushed her and motioned to an open classroom door. Inside they saw _RENATE_. "She's talking to herself!" He whispered.  
  
"No she's not!" Hermione whispered back.   
  
"Yes she is! She says she needs to study harder to pass the tests-" Harry paused and turned to Hermione. "You are sure you don't hear he talking?"  
  
Hermione froze mid-nod. "Harry, she's hissing. I think Renate is a Parseltongue!" Harry clamped his hand over her mouth, but nodded.  
  
"Let's go- quick!"  
  
By the next morning, every one in the entire school knew what happened to Justin and Raye, but began to twist the reason.  
  
Cole Miller, a first year Ravenclaw, said, "Mrs. Norris, you know, Flich's cat? Well, I hear she's a starving Animgus and lurks in the shadows to eat the souls of unsuspecting students!" She leaned across the table and spoke in a low voice to Phil Williams. He and others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Naw," said McCanns, a ghost who liked to haunt the Ravenclaw girl's dormitories (much to the displeasure of the Ravenclaw girls). "Whenever Harry Potter flagilates, whoever's behind him keel over dead!"   
  
"Oh, gross!" Melissa Pomeroy, a fourth year, threw her Divination book at him, to no avail, it passed through him and landed in Cole's porrige. "Oh, I'm sorry Cole!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry-" She was trying to wipe the splattered breakfast off the front of the robes, throwing McCanns an icey glare when he offered to help.  
  
At the Slytherin table, however, Draco had concocted a scheme of his own. The attacker didn't like intermixxed house relationships.  
  
"But what about that Ron kid? He wasn't dating any one from another house." said Nathan Maxwell, another 1st year. Draco just snorted.  
  
"No one liked him anyways, I'm surprised the stupid git wasn't attacked sooner!" The table agreed.  
  
The Hufflepuffs burst into loud fits of laughter and concluded Ben Carter was the funniest man alive. That was about it.  
  
The Gryffindors only knew too well what was happening. The attacker, whoever or whatever it was, was after Harry Potter. Whoever got in the way, was _DEALT_ with. The entire student body eyed Harry suspiciously whenever he passed. Despite their house, every one knew the attacks had to do, in one way or another, with Harry.   
  
More than two weeks passed without incident, making nearly everyone forget about the attacks (but not about the victims). The Ministry Members decided NOT to close Hogwarts, seeing how the victims were still alive. Mr. Weasley had desperately wanted to take Ron home, but Harry convinced him that Hogwarts was the safest place for him, if there were ever a chance for him to return to normal.   
  
As the days passed, Harry felt the uneasy feeling he had gotten before slowly diminishing, until he rarely noticed it. But when he did feel it, it was always in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. And everyday, Harry noticed Stonewall acting more and more suspicious.   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Meisako: I'll be perfectly honest. I've had a bad day and I don't want to have an interview. Besides, I've run out of people to interview! If you've got an idea, or want me to interview YOU, please just email me at Katsy2004@aol.com, or if that is too much, just put it in with the reviews. :)  
  
That still doesn't explain my awful terrible horrible no-good bad day. So that's an allusion, so what? Any way-- It started off with me having to wake up at 4:30 in the morning because my alarm clock is a peice of junk and can't tell the difference between 4 and 5 am. I needed to shower, so I planned on waking up early, BUT NO!! An hour and one half is too early! Then I had a fight with my friend over who got the front seat! She won... My other friend was complaing about another of my friends, how she didn;t like her attitude or something. What, am I suddenly EVERYONE'S pysciotrist? I can't even spell! Then I got this horrible stomache ache! It must have been those three day old doughnuts I had for breakfast- Anyway, then I forgot to do one of my assignments in Algebra II and got a BAD grade!!! Not fun. In fourth block, some one messed with the teacher's refridgerator and 6 cans of Pepsi exploded, shooting this sticky stuff every where, ESPECIALLY one my project, which I have to REDO because it is illegiable now! Oh, and it only gets better! I sat on a peice of gum and it was on both the inside and outside of my skirt! So my skirt was stuck to to the chair, and my RUMP was stuck to my skirt! All in all, that means my fanny was stuck to the chair. And my teacher LAUGHED at me! *sob* Then I had to turn my skirt around, which was completely ruined, might I add, so my butt wouldn't stick to the bus seat! My perverted bus driver just happened to noticed that the zipped to my skirt was in a back and not in front like it usually is (really, just HAPPENED, right?), and so I was embarrassed the rest of the day! Now I somehow need to come up with $165 to go on a trip with my chior! *sniffles* I don't have a job! My day was just, well, BAD.  
  
  
**


	14. Versus Hufflepuff

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Fourteen**_: Versus Hufflepuff  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen ( SuNnY GuRL), and Hermione Radcliffe. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya!  
*****  
  


  
Without knowing it, Quidditch season had begun. Of course Harry had attended the many practises, but he never realized how quickly the matches were approaching. Their first match was against Hufflepuff.   
  
"This should be good." Fred Weasley laughed methotically. "I heard that their new Seeker is some scrawny little second year. Sita, I think his last name was."  
  
"John." Katie yelled an answer without missing a rythme in her broom routine, Alicia Spinnet and Angela Johnson were practicing their own tactics.   
  
"Yeah, whatever. John. The point IS that you can EASILY defeat the kid without breaking a sweat, Harry." George added.  
  
Harry wasn't too sure, he knew better than to underestimate any one, and he said so. "But Harry! He's a HUFFLEPUFF SECOND year!!" Goerge pleaded.  
  
"I'll judge for myself."   
  
"Go ahead, see for yourself. Here he comes now." Harry turned, sure enough, there was this light haired, fair skinned boy. He looked nearly half Harry's size and wore a fragile grin as he approached.  
  
"Escuse me, but the Hufflepuffs have the feild reserved for this time." Katie looked at her watch as John Sita looked Harry over, probably sizing him up for their match.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that we had overrun the time. Go ahead, John. We're leaving." She turned and called Alicia and Angela back and motioned to the boys to head to the locker rooms. When they had cleared the feild, Harry felt better.  
  
"Okay George, Fred. I can take him. It's no problem." Katie raised her eyebrow to Harry.  
  
"You're joking, right? Haven't I always told you to never lower your skills for some one else? I don't care how easy he looks to beat, you're going to work your hardest. Work like you were facing Viktor Krum!" Katie obviously wasn't going to let any one slack off, even if it WAS Hufflepuff.  
  
Seamus Finnigan leaned towards Harry as the walked. "Oh, Harry, it'll be easy. I've seen him practice. He fell off his broom twice-"  
  
Angelia kicked them. "I'd listen to Captain Katie," Harry hated when they called her that, "if I were you. John Sita may look like a push over, but I wouldn't be so sure." Harry laughed, but only later would he realize how much a of a 'push-over' Sita really was.  
  
Harry found Hermione sitting grumpily at a table in the Common Room that night. "Something wrong?"   
  
She kicked the leg of the table. "Some one checked out all of the books on Soul -Consumption, -Depletion, -Restoration, -Direction, and -Foundation!" She checked each subject off on her fingers. "Either there are people just as interested in this subject as I am or-"  
  
"-Or some one doesn't want you to knowing how to bring Ron back."  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry. "Exactly." She looked to see if the room was empty. "I suspect Renate. I mean, she WAS speaking Parseltongue the other night-"  
  
Harry sat and shook his head. "Just because she can talk with snakes doesn't mean she's bad. I mean look at me!"  
  
"I guess you're right. Maybe that's the only reason she got put into Slytherin in the first place," said Hermoine.  
  
"Probably. I can't see her being bad."  
  
"I know," Hermione opened a book full of numbers. "Arithmancy," she explained as she noticed Harry's confused stare. "Don't you have a Quidditch match tomorrow?" She pulled out some parchment and a quill.  
  
"Yeah, Hufflepuff."  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"What?!" Harry leaned over the table. Some students entered and talked noisily. Colin Creevy, his brother Dennis, and Dean Thomas walked over to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Who put ants in her pants?" Dennis joked as they approached.   
  
Harry shrugged. "She just started laughing when I told her our match was agaisnt Hufflepuff tomor-" Harry stopped speaking. The others were laughing too hard. "Now really! What's wrong with Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Cedric's replacement isn't even tall enough to sit at the table in the Great Hall!" Dean said during laughs.   
  
"He's exagerating, you know." Colin said to Harry, wiping a tear from his smiling eyes. "But really Harry, the wind could knock him off his broom!"  
  
Hermione was still laughing.  
  
The next day was warm with a slight breeze, perfect Quiditch conditions. He was dying to get out in the air and start, feeling VERY confident, but 'Captain' Katie was giving Oliver Wood's traditional pep talk.  
  
"...We've practiced too hard to let this slip through our fingers!" She turned to Seamus. "We need you to keep on your guard! This is too important to mess up!" Seamus shrank in his seat and whispered something that sounded like 'I'm sorry'. "All right, then. Let's get out there and kick some Hufflebutt!"   
  
Fred poked Harry, "That was mine!" George sniggered "Hufflebutt" behind him.  
  
"Let's welcome the Gryffindors, with their new Kepper, Seamus Finnigan" A voice echoed throughout the Quidditch Feild as Lee Jordan, game commentor, introduced the teams. Rolls of applause sounded through the stadium full of students. "Now the Hufflepuffs! They have a new Seeker, John Sita!" Harry could distinctly hear laughter among the claps.   
  
Madam Hooch, the referee, walked up to Katie Bell and smiled. "Are we ready?" Katie nodded and shook the Hufflepuff Team Captain's hand. "Mount you brooms!" Upon command, they got on. "3- 2- 1- GO!" Cheers grew as the teams rose into the air. Harry went high into the air, scanning the feild, and watching John Sita holding tightly onto his broom.   
  
Harry was more confident in the air than he was on the ground. All of his fears left him. He was free. Harry chortled to himself when he saw John wildly duck from a Bludger. The Bludger came after Harry, but he preformed an impressive loop-the-loop to avoid it. There was a cheer. It wasn't for him, it was for Seamus, who had successfully blocked a goal and threw the Quaffle nearly half-way across the feild to Alica Spinnet.   
  
It flew past his left ear and Harry tried to grab it, thinking it was the Snitch. It was just a small white bird. Harry could hear a Slytherin's sneer.   
  
"Potter doesn't even know what he's looking for!" The Slytherins laughed. Harry could feel his face becoming hot, so he flew towards the goal. Something gold flew by. This time he was POSITIVE it was the Snitch. Harry turned quickly and raced for it. John Sita saw it too. Harry finally understood why John had bee chosen to play Seeker. He was small, agile, and extremely fast. Harry leaned in further, his _Firebolt_ picking up speed. They closed in, flying so close they could have touched. In fact, they did. John Sita gave a eerie laugh and shoved Harry with his broomstick. Harry slipped off the edge of his broom, smacking the Snitch with his hand, which sent it away furiously. He grabbed hold of his broom and pulled himself back up.  
  
"...not Hufflepuff, more like Slytherin!" Harry could hear the angry shouts of Lee Jordan throughout the stadium.   
  
"Mr. Jordan, I will not ask you again!"  
  
"Sorry Professor McGonagall."  
  
Harry saw Sita flying away. "Why that cheating-" Harry decided not to finish his sentence and to look for the Snitch again instead. Katie scored and the crowds cheered. The were winning, 80 to 10. It must have been 15 minutes before Harry saw the Snitch again. Sita was diving for it at tremendous speeds. Harry dove and quickly caught up.   
  
"Potter- You're not going to win," Sita remarked with pure annoying wit.  
  
"Says who?" Sita shoved him hard with his hand and sent Harry and his broom spinning.   
  
"Me!" Sita reached for the Snitch, but it had disappeared when he pushed Harry. He said something profane and turned his broom around to glare at Harry. "You shall soon see how right I am." With that he flew away.   
  
George flew to Harry and knocked a Bludger away from his face. "Be more careful Harry! You nearly got Bludged!" Harry frowned.   
  
"That Seeker is Slytherin material."  
  
George nodded. "He's alot meeker on the ground. Up here he can get away with pretty much everything! McGonagall didn't even see that!"  
  
Harry huffed and whispered, "I'm going to trick him." With that he flew off. In a moment he began a steep dive. If Sita saw Harry dive, he would think he was after the Snitch and follow. As he got three feet from the ground, he pulled up. Sita hadn't followed him at all. He was chasing after the _real_ Snitch. Harry could hear the rumble of laughter and comments people shot at him.  
  
"Stupid! He's going after the Snitch!"  
  
"You're going to make us lose, Harry!"  
  
"Maybe we should root for the other team-"  
  
Harry was royally embarrassed and chased after Sita, who went into a sudden dive. Harry prusued, but stopped after a moment. John was trying to trick him too! It had worked, but this time, Harry did see the Snitch. Clear at the other end of the stadium. Harry sped off as fast as he could towards Lee's commentator booth.  
  
"I think Harry's seen the Snitch for REAL this time! Sita following close prusute-- They're going to crash!" The Snitch was just at the base of Lee's microphone. "No! Shoo! Shoo!" Lee tried to get the Snitch away, but it was intent on staying there. "Ahhhhh!!" Lee ran from his post, along with the teachers sitting near him, as Harry and John narrowed in on the small golden object. It veered to the left suddenly. Harry knew it was pointless to stop, so he tried to pull up. It was working, but Sita shoved him and laughed.   
  
"Sorry, loser!" Harry crashed into the stand while John Sita dashed after the Snitch.   
  
"You okay Harry?" Lee Jordan was shaking him. Harry's eyes opened and he nodded. "He's okay folks!" Lee shouted into the microphone. The shouts and gasps had stopped and were replaced with cheers (and a few boos from the Slytherins). Harry stood up and mounted his broom, which hadn't recieved a scratch.   
  
"What's the score, Lee?"   
  
"120 to 30, Gryffindor."   
  
Harry nodded and took off. He rounded the feild for a while, seeing that John had lost the Snitch. Gryffindor made another three goals. Seamus was really good, actually. The best Keeper Harry had ever seen. The only way a Hufflepuff was able to score on him was if Seamus was dodging a Bludger at the time. It soon became Hufflepuff strategy to knock the Bludgers towards the Keeper so the Chasers could score with the Quaffle. A Bludger flew at Harry, so he dove to miss it.   
  
He saw the Snitch, just a few feet from him. He watched it move slowly and lazily towards him. Harry rode slowly towards it, then sped up as it dashed away. Harry could feel the wind begining to kick in and hit him in the face like pins and needles.   
  
Harry was begining to feel sick and dizzy. It was that feeling. Some one was watching him. Harry tried to shrug it off, every one was watching him. He was closing in on the Snitch, they were going to win! No- The attacker was trying to take his soul. Harry wanted to land right away- No, no, no! They needed all the points they could get! Harry noticed his broom had begun to dip and Sita was right on the Snitch's tail. Harry flew up with an outstretched hand, ignoring his uncomfortable feeling, he was going to get that ball!  
  
"No you don't Potter!" John's hand was reaching for it. Harry could feel his fingers touching the Snitch, but, he also felt- Sita's hand? They had grabbed the Snitch at the same time. "Let go, POTTER!" Harry pulled on it.  
  
"No! YOU let go!"  
  
"They've caught the Snitch at the same time! Who will take the points?" Lee Jordan was yelling into the mic. "I think the rules call for a Tie Breaker. Both Seekers need to come up to the Comentator's booth for instructions- Other players, please land."  
  
"Give me the bloody Snitch you stupid git, POTTER!" Gasps were heard from some people below. Harry looked at Sita and gaped.   
  
Harry was staring straight into the face of a familiar enemy. "Malfoy?!"  
  
Draco Malfoy let go of the Snitch and looked around him. "Bloody hell... The potion's worn off!"   
  
Madam Hooch was suddenly in the air with them. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Sit--" She stopped, looked at Malfoy and blew her whistle. "FOUL! Hufflepuff!" She glared at Malfoy. "Come with me, Mr. Malfoy. I believe you have a headmaster to answer to."   
  
Harry looked at the Snitch in his hands for a moment, then raised it high in the air. By then the entire school realized what had happened. Everyone cheered, except for some Slytherins and Hufflepuffs who booed.   
  
After speaking with the professors, it was decided that Gryffindors won, despite Malfoy's inferrence. His involvement in no way hindered the score of the Hufflepuffs, therefore the game was overall fair. Draco received two weeks detention with Hagrid cleaning up dead blasted-end skerwts from a few years ago that had stuck themselves to the bottom of crates.   
  


Despite all inconveinence, Gryffindor had won.  
  
_They won._

  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**Meisako: If any one would like to give me an idea for an interveiw, please do so!   
  
I just feel like promoting this site today: http://www.expage.com/hogwarts2202 This is one of 2 Hogwarts I attend. I actually teach Divination here. There are two students, I think... so It's not very interesting right now. However, you probably will get you first chioce of house. The teachers are really nice (Namely ME!!). Please join. Things will get going once we have students! :)  
  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
I told you this had a twisted ending! I wasn't planning on him actually being malfoy, but when I realized that he always called Harry, 'POTTER', instead of Harry and how he was mean, and how people thought he acted like a Slytherin... It just kinda happened like this. I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to post this, I kind of lost my disk which I had begun typing on.  
  
**


	15. The Mark

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Fifteen**_: The Mark  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen ( SuNnY GuRL), Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya! Just so you know, I read and re-read each and every review. You are my inspiration! (PS: Kitty c.- Chapter thirteen was just ironic! I never thought about it about that before)  
*****  
  


  
Harry sat in potions, trying to remember the final ingredient to his _Rubber Solution_, longing for class to end so he could leave the cold gaze of Snape. Yet Harry dreaded going to Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts which he had just after lunch. There was something about Hercule Stonewall that no one was telling him. Stonewall's never-speaking-nature didn't fit with the way he seemed to try to act. Stonewall was defineately hiding something, did Dumbledore know about it?   
  
Harry's hand wandered to a beeker of beetle eyes and he counted out twelve, just enough to thicken the potion. It was enough and Harry smiled. His potion was complete. His task was now to preform a common Muggle magic trick, The Rubber Pencil. Harry took a yellow stick of wood and lead off his desk and dipped it up to the eraser in the bubbling purple fluid. Harry let it sit on his desk for a moment to dry before testing it. Sure enough, when he moved his wrist slightly, the pencil wiggled.   
  
Snape peered into the cauldron and wrote something on a parchment he was carrying around. He seemed disappointed- no, now he was pleased. "Nicely done, Mr. Potter, but you were supposed to take the test without your notes. Half off your grade and ten points from Gryffindor for cheating." What notes? The only thing on his desk was a blank peice of parchment.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Snape, but this sheet has nothing on it." Harry defended.   
  
"Another five from Gryffindor for talking back! I will not tollerate your incompliance to apply yourself to the school rules, Mr. Potter. You are not the famous person you may think you are! Take your seat, in my classroom you will do as I say and take that which I give you." The entire class had turned in their seats to see why Snape had gotten so mad and colder than usual. Harry's face boiled with anger as he sat back in his seat and watched Snape's flowing black robes heading back to the front desk.   
  
Despite Draco Malfoy's punishment from the previous Quidditch match, he still had the cunning to make fun of Harry when a teacher's back was turned. "You've done it this time, Potter. You've officially lost Gryffindor the House Cup!" Malfoy laughed methotically.   
  
Harry sat still for a moment before he realized that Professor Snape had left the room. Hermione poked his shoulder and whispered, "Snape has been in a very foul mood as of late, especially since Professor Stonewall arrived. I saw them bickering on my way to Arithmancy."  
  
Harry leaned in. "Did you hear what they said?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled slightly. "But I did HEAR. Stonewall isn't mute. He was telling Snape something, and it sounded really mean. I couldn't make out the words, but I heard their voices." Harry stared wonderingly as she continued. "It got so feirce, I saw Snape pull out his wand.  
  
Snape had re-entered the dungeon, his face distorted in pure anger. He muttered something profane about a serious back problem. He turned to the class and breathed in deep before begining. "Mr. Malfoy, tell me what an Wittilter Potion does and what the main ingredient it. This is all review from last year, so I expect a prompt answer."  
  
Malfoy nodded importantly. "The Wittilter Potion- erm- raises your-" Malfoy stopped speaking and yelled. "Professor!"   
  
Professor Snape had grabbed his own wrist and was screaming in pain. The teacher had curled himself up into the fetal position and collasped ontop of Malfoy's desk, which he shared with Renate Engl. Harry had never, in all five years of school, seen Snape in so much pain. His face was unbearable to look at. It reminded Harry somewhat of Voldemort's face on the back of Quirrel's head. But that wasn't really happening, right? Snape moved his fingers away from his wrist to look at it.   
  
Harry stared at Snape fearfully. The wrist- The Dark Mark was on Snape's wrist-- Voldemort was calling him, that is why he looked like the Dark Lord himself... Harry shuddered and began to feel sick to his stomache. Harry fell to his knees and had the sudden urge to vomit. Everyone backed away from him as he lost his breakfast and a chocolate frog. Hermione stood on a stool to get out of his way.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione was plugging her nose. "Are you okay?"  
  
Students were now backed into corners and pushed away from tables, except for Renate. Her eyes were large and fearful and her hands clasped tightly on each other upon her chest, as if she was having painful heart spasms, breathing sharp, shallow breaths.   
  
"Harry! Renate is going into shock! We need to support her fee-" Hermione hopped off the stool but was stopped when a pug-faced Slytherin knocked her into an empty cauldron.  
  
"Professor!" Pansy Parkinson had rushed over to help Snape. She was trying to get him to stand when he pushed her off him. He was staring in horror at his wrist when the door opened. Professor McGonagall walked in.   
  
"Severus! What in the world was going on in he-"   
  
"I must speak with Dumbledore!" Snape suddenly ran past her wildly.  
  
McGonagall simply stared after him before turning to the loud and frantic classroom. "Students, PLEASE! Would ONE of you kindly tell me what just occurred here and why your teacher was having a mad fit?" the class spoke at once but she raised her hand. "I repeat, ONE student." She eyed the room to find the least traumatized student. "Mr. Crabbe?" Vincent Crabbe, one of the two Draco Malfoy lackys looked up. "What happened?"   
  
Crabbe placed a fat finger to his lip as he thought for a moment. "Professor Snape was asking questions to the class when he started screaming and grabbing his wrist-" McGonagall gasped "and the Potter got sick over there--" he pointed to Harry and McGonagall looked slightly scraed "--and then the Professor kinda spasmsed out like this--" Crabbe fell onto his table and shook violently. "And then you came in." he said straightening his robes. A few students giggled at his protrayal of the recent events.  
  
"Wrist, did you say?" Various students nodded and McGonagall turned to leave, but said before going: "Students, you are you return to your Common Rooms until lunch. Then you will follow with your normal classes. Further information will be given at dinner. You are excused." She watched them leave and smiled weakly at Harry as he passed. "Have faith Harry. All will be well." Harry was confused. Why did he keep hearing that?  
  
At dinner that night in the Great Hall (the enchanted ceiling was grey with minimal clouds) Snape wasn't there, neither was Stonewall. There was a correlation amongst them, but HOW? What was the relationship with those two?  
  
Dumbledore stood to address the students, they hushed. "Professor Snape has been- taken ill and Professor Stonewall.... Professor Stonewall was called away-" His eyes were saddened, no longer twinkling or smiling. "Until we have replacements, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts will be postponed. Please do keep up with the subjects, however, seeing how some of you have Ordinary Wizarding Level test to take this year. Now, I believe that's all we hav-"  
  
"i've got it!" the large wooden doors opened wide and students throughout the Hall turned to see who was there. "I've found the solution!" Madam Pomfrey ran down the Hall, her hair wildly amess and looked as through she hadn't slept much in the past few days. She had a very large book in her arms opened somewhere near the back of it. When she reached the Headmaster at the High Table, she bagan talking in a hushed voice and pointed to things written. Dumbledore began to smile, his eyes begining to twinkle.   
  
"It would seem, that our fellow Slytherin and Gryffindors should be returning to there normal selves within the next month." Voices began talking ceaselessly. Hermione stood.  
  
"How is this possible, Professor?" It was the loudest Harry had ever heard her speak before.  
  
He smiled. "Only a Dementor may completely take a person's soul, anything else is merely a lost soul. Poppy has checked out every book from the library in order to discover it. It seems a saiance is in order to find the lost spirits." More whispers echoed throughout the room. "Now now! Let us eat and rejoice in these glad tidings!"  
  
A deafening applause rang out. Ron was coming back!   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**Meisako: For the THIRD time in a row, or maybe fourth, I do not have an interveiw.   
  
This is what you have all been waiting for, right? For Ron to come back? Well, technically, he's not here yet- But here it is in writing! It's a promise that all of you Ron-lovers out there are pleased.   
  
*methodical laughter* After Ron returns, I think the story will take a twist at one point or another. I can't say it! It would spoil everything, but it will be a twist you would have never imagined! It came to me in a dream- Pure genius! *methodical laughter* I like methodical laughing, it's sooo methodical!   
  
I just feel like promoting this site today: http://www.expage.com/hogwarts2202 this is Hogwarts and we are begining to run smoothly. hope to see you there!  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	16. Looniness

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Sixteen**_: Looniness  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen ( SuNnY GuRL), Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya! Just so you know, I read and re-read each and every review. You are my inspiration! **BTW: Lotesse, Taracollwen, Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe-- Keep writing! I love your stories!**   
*****  
  


  
Through much discussion, Harry and Hermione had come to the conclusion that the connection between Snape and Stonewall was You-Know-Who. It had to be. The Dark mark was on Snape's wrist, so he flees. Only natural for an ex-Death Eater. Stonewall however- he was said to have been called away. The Dark Mark called him and he followed... That must be why Professor Dumbledore looked so grave when he announced it to the students. Stonewall was a Death Eater- It had to be it. That's why Stonewall and Snape didn't get along very well.  
  
Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall and walked to the Main Hall. Harry suddenly felt uneasy again and started to shake. He looked behind him, but only saw a girl, who was heading the other direction.   
  
"Harry we will be okay, but perhaps we should visit Hagrid, just in case there is something dodgey about this school." Hermione suggested. Harry readily agreed and they set out for Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Bin a while since we last spoke, 'adn't it, 'Arry?" Hagrid poured them a large cup of tea.  
  
"Yes, really long, Hagrid. I don't reckon we've been very friendly to you recently." Harry sipped slowly, the tea was hot.  
  
"Oh, Hagrid! We're really dead sorry!"  
  
"'Ermione, don' worry! I've been gettin' off fine. I'm a grown man, yeh know." Hagrid was more than a grown man, he was a half grown giant. Fang, the boardhound begged under the table for a bit of treacle tart. "Reckon Ron'll beh up in no time. Great news, that is."  
  
Harry nodded, feeling as though a burden was lifted.   
  
"Did I tell yeh I met me mum over the summer?" Hagrid's mother was Fridwilla, Giantess of the North. She had abandoned Hagrid and his father while Hagrid was still young.  
  
Hermione looked up from her cup. "Really Hagrid?! I think that is simply splendid! Did you make off well?"  
  
Hagrid shrugged. "Faired well enough, I s'pose." He wasn't about to tell them any more, and they knew it. It was official Hogwarts business.   
  
"Did you bring home your grandmother... by any chance?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nah, why yeh askin', 'Arry?"  
  
"There's an old woman coming out of the Forest... walking to the castle..." Hermione and Hagrid exchanged surprised looks and stood to join Harry at the window.  
  
"Gulpin' Gargoyles! Wha's that Loonie woman doing here?" In two strides Hagrid had walked over to his door and flung it open.  
  
"Do you know her, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, watching the old woman hobble across the lawn.   
  
"'O course I know 'er! She was meh Div'nation teacher when I was in meh second year..." Hagrid walked outside and bellowed "Professor Ronuluski! Whatchya doin' in thar?" Harry and Hemrione meekly followed, trying to get a good look at her.  
  
Professor Ronuluski had a hunched back, making her nearly doubled over, and she walked with a knobbly cane, painted black with dim silvery stars. The cane, if possible, was nearly as ancient as she looked, with her long whispy silver-white hair. More white than silver. Her hat was bent and cock-eyed and her hand clutched her cloak about her neck as if it was the only thing she could do from falling apart. Harry smiled, she was beyond a doubt the very thing Muggles would think of when a person mentioned 'witch'. Very steriotypical.  
  
"Why, hello sh-onny. Long time, eh?" She prodded Hagrid's foot with her cane, her twinkling eyes lost in wrinkles. "Ni-sh-e day for a stroll in the woods..." She strated hobbling back towards the castle. Harry saw her left foot bent severily inward, obviously the reason for her hobble. She must have had a terrible experience in her past.   
  
"Now wait a 'orn blowing min'te! I asked whatcya was doin' in the Fer'bid'n Fores'."   
  
"Walking. Care to join me, sh-onny?" She looked at Hagrid innocently from the corners of her eyes. Behind Hagrid, she suddenly noticed Harry and Hermione. She wasn't at all surprised. "Those who play with wolves tend to grow like them." She warned them. Harry had no clue as to what that was supposed to mean.   
  
Hermione finally spoke. "Excuse me, Professor, but _why_ were you walking in the Forest? It's dangerous." Hermione asked respectfully.  
  
The witch laughed. "Talking with the sh-pirits."  
  
"What spirits?"  
  
Ronuluski's eyes narrowed in on the students. "Children, li-sh-ten here. The lo-sh-t are never far from where they were lost. Sh-eek ye sh-omething and your que-sh-t be-sh-t begin, 'er your mi-sh-on finds no end."  
  
Harry stared at her wonderingly. This old woman was full of more knowledge than he would ever be able to comprehend. Hagrid and Ronuluski chatted breifly before she resumed her route to Hogwarts.  
  
"Loonie Luski- The ol' bat." Hagrid said when she was out of ear-range.  
  
"Hagrid- I don't think she was loonie- a bit -"  
  
"No, 'Ermione, I meant she was an ol' bat. And o' course she's loonie. It's 'er name. Professor Loonie-Luski. Tha's wha' she told us ter call 'er when we war in 'er class." Hermione nodded, slightly confused. "It's getting late- Yeh best beh goin' inside, a'fore it gets cold. Go on now."  
  
Harry nodded, but didn't move for a moment. He was thinking. "The lost are never far from where they were lost."  
  
As they entered the main doors, there was a strange aura coming from the hall way to their left. "Harry- It was another attack!" Hermione grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him over to a crowd of people.   
  
"Who was it?" Harry asked Po-Po. Po-Po's name was really Pete, but he didn't like his name. He was a burly seventh Slytherin. Po-Po didn't look at Harry when he replied.  
  
"Some Hufflepuff girl- Happened just after dinner."   
  
Hermione gasped and pointed to the girl being carried away on an invisible stretcher. "Harry! That's the girl who was behind us when we left the Great Hall!"  
  
Harry felt a pang of guilt. People were being attacked because they got in the way of Harry's attacker... It's not looking good, for anyone.   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**   
  
Meisako: Yeah! I finally have an interview! Thanks for the idea, Rach!! Today we have... *drum roll* John Sita! John is the Hufflepuff Seeker. *laughs and giggles heard from peanut gallery* Ahh, Hush Your Face!  
Sita: _Thanks for having me here, I guess..._  
Meisako: No problem! I'm just glad some one reminded me of you before I forgot to pull you out of the closet! Sorry about that!  
Sita: _Yeah, I'm glad too. Do you have any idea how long I was in that closet! Ugg!_  
Meisako: What's so ugg?  
Sita: _I was stuck in a closet in the Slytherin dormitories-- With Goyles dirty socks! *shudder*_  
Meisako: Ee-eee-wwww! *cringe* I forgot about that! I'm sooo sorry!   
Sita: _You should be! I was in that closet a day and a half! I was hungry AND I couldn't use the restroom-- FOR A DAY AND A HALF!!!!!_  
Meisako: I'm dead sorry! I dred to think what would have happened if one of my LOVELY REVIEWERS (thanks Rachel!!) hadn't reminded me!  
Sita: _Me too. You'd have some time trying to explain the decaying body of the Hufflepuff Seeker at Hogwarts to the Ministry..._  
Meisako: I'll bet... So what happened exactly?  
Sita: _Well, I'm not sure. I was walking to the locker rooms when I got jumped. Goyle was holding me down and Crabbe started punching me. Then one of them put me in a head-lock and the other punched me square in the face-_  
Meisako: Owwee...  
Sita: _Yeah! And were you?!_  
Meisako: Uhhh... I plead the Fifth!  
Sita: _Fine... Well I kinda blacked out and the next thing I know tied up in a closet in only my underwear! It was sooo embarrassing when Professor Sprout found me.... _  
Meisako: *pat pat* It'll be okay...  
Sita: _I don't believe you! You are the Devil! Stay away from meeee!!! *jumps up and runs about in circles*_  
Meisako: *blush* You're still in your underwear....  
Sita: _Ohhh how I loath you--_   
  
I just feel like promoting this site today: http://www.expage.com/hogwarts2202 this is Hogwarts and we are begining to run smoothly. hope to see you there!  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	17. Professor Mid-Term

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Seventeen**_: Professor Mid-Term  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen (SuNnY GuRL), Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya! Just so you know, I read and re-read each and every review. You are my inspiration! **BTW: Lotesse, Taracollwen, Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe-- Keep writing! I love your stories!**   
*****  
  


  
It was very nice to not have to worry about being in Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Harry and Hermione now only had Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins. Christmas had come and gone without inccident, which was a pleasant thought. Raye, Ron, the Hufflepuff girl (who's name was Sariah Tassel), and Justin would be woken up in about a week (a person called 'Ninth Eye' needed to arrive and it would take time) and it was decided that there would be a Post-Christmas Ball, in their honor of course. By this time, Harry had given out his gifts. With the exception of Sirius's and Ron's.   
  
Hogsmead trips were cancelled for the time being, making it so Harry could not buy his godfather anything. Ginny blushed furiously when she received the diary. She became even redder when she read the note inside ('Don't worry. This one doesn't talk back.'). She looked up and smiled. "Thanks Harry- It- it- It matches your eyes." She gave him a small doll made of sock that looked like a monkey. Harry named it Ninnykins, much to the great joy of Ginny. From Hermione Harry received a book, of course. Although this one was strangely different. It was small photo book, like the kind Uncle Vernon kept in his wallet. Inside were various pictures of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred and George, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati, Colin, and lastly- a picture of Sirius Black from the _Daily Prophet_. Colin Creevy had obviously loaned Hermione his camera.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get a real picture of 'Snuffles', Harry- but have you any clue how hard it is to take a photo of a convicted criminal?" Hermione joked.  
  
Harry did have some idea.  
  
After gathering all of his courage, Harry approached Cho Chang the morning after the rest of the students returned from Christmas holiday to give her present to her. "Happy Christmas, Cho. It's not much- but it'll be helpful." Cho's eyes lit up when she opened it and squealed with delight once Harry showed her how to use it.   
  
"Oh Harry! It's wonderful!" Cho pulled the Snitch necklace over her head and tugged her hair out of the way. "Now- for your present!"  
  
Harry blushed, he didn't realize Cho had thought of him when purchasing gifts for her friends. He blushed even deeper when he opened the slim black box. "Wicked-" Harry pulled out an ivory comb, with the image of a Golden Snitch embriodered on the handle. He sheepishly patted down his messy black hair.   
  
Cho giggled. "Oh- you're fine!" She licked a finger and smoothed down a particuarly large chunk of unruly hair. Harry blushed, but felt strangely like he was floating on warm air. "Say- Have you heard from Cedric recently?"   
  
"Not since Ron was attacked- why?"  
  
"Just wondering. We talked... he told me, you know."  
  
"What? What did he say?"  
  
Cho didn't answer but blushed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for the Snitch, Harry." Then she ran off to visit with her giggly Ravenclaw friends, who had obviously seen the entire conversation. Harry wondered if her grandfather had kept his word.  
  
"I heard a rumor today," Hermione said casually over homework that evening. "They've found a replacement for Stonewall-" She paused as if for dramatic suspense, then said what Harry dreaded. "-and Snape's back."  
  
Harry's first impulse was to complain. "But it was going sooo well without those classes!" He sighed. "Did you hear who was teaching Defence? Maybe Lupin..."  
  
"Not Lupin-" Hermione looked around. "-I heard Professor McGonagall say-- SHE."  
  
"A GIRL!?"  
  
Hemrione looked offended. "What's wrong with being a GIRL? I'm a girl, I hope you noticed!" Harry _HAD_ realized. "Women are just as capable as men whe-"  
  
"Okay, I get the point. Sorry Hermes." Hermione scowled slightly at the nickname, but dismissed the earlier offence.  
  
"Who do you think the new teacher will be? Shelly Wurmstadt, maybe." Hermione noticed Harry's confused face. "Shelly's Head of Schooling on the board of Education at the Ministry." They sat pondering for awhile- They would all know soon enough.  
  
Dinner began fine with potatoes and green beans, steak and kidney pie and Yorkshire pudding on beef. Dean hiccuped as he chugged his pumpkin juice, while whispering to Harry about Professor Mid-Term, as the students had so dubbed her.   
  
"Think she'll be pretty?" Dean asked, now shoving his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "I hope she's real nice-" Bits of white fluff fell out of his mouth and Hermione grimaced.   
  
"It doesn't matter what she looks like, it's only how she teaches that's important."  
  
"If she's not- I think I'll just have to drop the class entirely." Harry joked.  
  
"But you can't do that Harry!" Hermione said impatiently from across the table. Harry suddenly realized how little time she had spent in the library and poured into books since- "Defence Against the Dark Arts is the most important class, mandetory, might I add."  
  
"No one likes a literalist, Hermione." Seamus complained, bitting into a roll. Hermione frowned and poked at her beef with a fork.  
  
"Just a few more days, Hermione." Harry had sensed what she was feeling. Hermione smiled back weakly.  
  
The plates cleared and Dumbledore stood before them, Harry noticed an angry Snape a few seats away from the headmaster. For the first time, Harry noticed that Stonewall's empty chair was occupied- by a girl-- Fluer? Harry gaped as Professor Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"Allow me to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, _Professor Delacour_." The professor, who was nothing but a girl- one fourth Veela, stood upon cue, smiling. Harry remebered her as one of the Triwizard Champions from last years, a student of Beauxbaton.  
  
"I am pleazed to be here wiz you all and teach a class. It is truely great 'onor." She smiled and her blue-grey eyes landed on Harry.   
  
"Odd," he thought, "Renate's eyes are red."  
  
Dumbledore gave a few more announcements and shipped them to their houses. Harry and Hermione lingered to have a few words with Professor Delacour. "Erm... Fleur?"  
  
Fleur turned and smiled at Harry. She quickly moved from behind the High Table to Harry and Hermione. "'Ow are you, 'Arry? Good, I 'ope." Her eyes studied him.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, good I suppose. Did you hear about the attacks?" She nodded.  
  
"Yes. Zey said zat 'Ogwarts was 'aving trouble and needed a new teacher. Dumbleydore asked me to fill in. I truely am 'onored." She smiled lightly, obviously thrilled. "'Ave you 'eard from Viktor?" She asked at length, turning towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed. "I sent him an owl, but he didn't say much in return. We haven't seen each other since last year." Fleur nodded.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I must speak wiz Dumbleydore- He is to show me ze grounds more clozely. Shall I expect you in my class, tomorrow?" She bowed to them slightly and turned away, waving.  
  
"Sure! Tomorrow!" Harry and Hermione waved as they left to join the other Gryffindors in the Common Room.   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**  
  
Meisako: Sorry it took me so long to update my story. But any way, today's special guest in Professor Emma Ronuluski. How'dy do, Professor.  
Ronuluski:_ The name's Looney Luski- get it right, young lady._  
Meisako: Yes'm. Mind if I ask you a few questions, Miss Looney?  
Ronuluski:_ You mocking me? I don' t tollerate your sh-a-sh-ine-sh (A/N: sassiness). _  
Meisako: Erm- Okay. (note to self: Never let your friends create characters for you! They end up being crazy...) So- you were a teacher of Hagrid's, is that right?  
Ronuluski:_ Cour-sh-e it i-sh! Would Hagrid lie? He never lied to me when I wa-sh teaching him. If he ever lied it's 'cau-sh-e you've corrupted him!_  
Meisako: No! I didn't mean that! I only was making sure for my readers, so they get the poin-  
Ronuluski:_ Then you readers mu-sh-t not be payin' you any mind if you have to keep telling them thin's they should have read! But then again, if ye want the flea to sh-tay put, ye mu-sh-t cover it in honey._  
Meisako: Sure Looney Luski- Exactly what you said- (This woman's crazy and I don't want it to rub off on me! I'm ending the interview in 3...2...1... N-)  
  
Join us next week when we interview Fleur Delacour --Mysteriously popping up in the middle of the story-- A tad suspicious if you ask me...   
  
I just feel like promoting this site today: http://www.expage.com/hogwarts2202 this is Hogwarts and we are begining to run smoothly. hope to see you there!  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	18. The Letter

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Eighteen**_: The Letter  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen (SuNnY GuRL), Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya! You are my inspiration! **BTW: Lotesse, Taracollwen, Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe-- Keep writing! I love your stories!**   
*****  
  


  
"Hey, why haven't you said anything to me about Viktor? I thought you were going to be staying the summer with him in Bulgaria."  
  
Hermione sighed. "The last day of school last year, Viktor told me that he had realized the way I felt about Ron and he didn't want to interfere. We decided it would be best just to owl each other." As if summoned by the word 'owl', a large snowy soared in an open window.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry held out his arm for his pet to perch upon. She had a large bundle of coarsely bound parchment tied snuggly to her feet. and she looked dead tired.  
  
"The poor dear- Harry, what does it say?" Hermione stroked Hedwig's feathery head.  
  
"It's from Sirius-"  
  


_Harry,  
I didn't mean to borrowedHedwig for so long, but it was important. I only hope you understand. I have been in touch   
with Professor Dumbledore and have heard about Ron. I'm terribly sorry, Harry. I send my love, however Dumbledore  
said there was nothing to worry about. And that he should be back to normal soon. I have also come across a bit of  
information even Rita Skeeter would be afraid to print. They've turned. Dementors, Harry. Azkaban was total havoc  
last week! The Dementors simply turned on the guards and- You know. All of those who had once been in alliance   
with the Dark Lord were set free and the Dementors left. They're out there, somewhere Harry. We have no clue when they  
began to change sides, but they have. Azkaban has been temporarily closed- Not a good sign for those who have lived in  
fear of the prisoners and guards. I hope your Patronous is really strong- You're going to need it. Voldemort is on  
the rise and you should be on your toes. What I am about to say, I know you will object- but it can't be helped. I  
am coming to Hogwarts, Harry. Your life is in grave danger. I'm sure you've noticed strange little things- besides   
the attacks. You know just as well as I or any man for that matter, that you need protection. I will be there on   
Thursday. Trust me Harry. I know what I am getting myself into here, but I'm not so sure you do.   
Be strong and have faith.  
  
-Sirius_

  
  
Harry's hands shook as he refolded the paper. Hermione looked as though she could cry.   
  
"Those horrible creatures-- against us!" She looked at Harry. "This isn't good- for you."  
  
With Hedwig safely nesting in the Owlry, Harry climbed into bed. He lay still for some time- watching Ron's empty bed through the curtains of him four-poster. He soon fell into a dark and uneasy sleep.  
  
People cowering in fear, begging Harry to find them. There were moans, followed by deadly, pain-filled screams. Harry awoke sweating. He sat in bed for a moment when he realized what had really woken him. The screams from his dreams- weren't from his dreams. They were real. Harry leaped from his bed to the open window to hear voices. People calling him- Ron.   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**  
  
Meisako: Sorry for the incrediably short chapter, but I had to get Hedwig in SOMETIME! You- I've forgotten about Pigwidgeon...  
Delacour:_ Yes, you 'ave, 'aven't you?_  
Meisako: Hello Fleur, I'm glad you could make it today! :) How is France this time of year?  
Delacour:_ Oh! Zimply lovely! Ze streets are filled wiz 'appy people on zeir way 'ome, all wanting loved ones to 'old. _  
Meisako: Ahhh- Young love! *giggle* I can't wait until chapter 23!   
Delacour:_ Why iz zat? What iz so important about shapter twenty-zree?_  
Meisako: *whisper whipser*  
Delacour:_ Oh! 'Ow lovely iz zat! I too cannot wait for zis zing to 'appen! *starry eyed* Ahhh young love...  
  
Wanting to read chapter 23 yet? You should! Although chapter 24 is more important, it WILL be worth your while to read it. It's sooo cute! Since this chapter was so short, I'll begin typing chapter 19, and hopefully post it today. :)   
  
I just feel like promoting this site today: http://www.expage.com/hogwarts2202 this is Hogwarts and we are begining to run smoothly. hope to see you there!  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
_**


	19. Dreams?

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Nineteen**_: Dreams?  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen (SuNnY GuRL), Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya! You are my inspiration! **BTW: Lotesse, Taracollwen, Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe-- Keep writing! I love your stories!**   
*****  
  


  
Harry didn't bother to change out of his pajamas or put on his slippers or grab his invisibility cloak, for that matter. He merely ran. He ran out of the room and down the stairs and then through the portait of the Fat Lady. Harry ran so fast that he never realized how cold the floor was on his bare feet. When he reached the Main Entrance, he kept running.  
  
Harry's feet crunched the cold and fresh snow as he made his way to the very edge of the Forbidden Forest. He plundged in, not noticing that his ears and nose were extremely cold. "Ron-" he breathed. He could still hear the voice. It became louder, but he couldn't find the source. "Ron?! Where are you?" His voice echoed."Ron?" Harry ran towards the voice, it seemed to be getting further away.   
  
"Lost! Help me Harry! I don't want to be here anymore, it's cold." Ron's voice seemed to weaken.  
  
"Ron, don't move! I'm coming!" Harry ran, but nothing around him moved, it was as if he wasn't moving at all. 'Dont give up now, he needs you--" Harry said to himself. He kept running.   
  
"Harry!" The voice was closer. "Harry!"   
  
Harry suddenly remembered something. This had happened before. Last time it was dream, was he dreaming now?   
  
"Harry!" Was that Ron? Or was it Hermione, tryng to wake him up? "'Arry!" It was neither- the voice belonged to Hagrid.  
  
"Go away Hagrid! I need to get to Ron! He's only a bit further- I can hear him!"  
  
"'Arry- Come back!"   
  
"No! I can't! Not until Ron's back!"  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!" Harry ran into something solid, but soft. He rebounded and hit the ground, covering himself in snow. Harry layed, dazed slightly, and out of breath. Harry breathed deep and listened to the voices around him.  
  
"He isn't hurt, is he Hagrid?"  
  
"Naw- jess a bit tired, I 'spect."  
  
"What was 'e doing in ze Forbidden Forest? Zis place iz dangerous for a boy!"  
  
"It certainly is Fleur. Albus- We have to do something about this... Harry Potter just ran around in the snow for two hours, screaming a fit to wake the dead!"  
  
"We'll wait to decide what to do until Harry's better, Minerva. That's what we'll do."  
  
"Some one make the boy get up..." There was no mistaking Snape's voice.  
  
"I can stand-" Harry pulled himself to his knees. A sudden wave of nausea hit him and he vomited, thrice (A/N: thrice is an awesome word!). When he had finished, Hagrid offered him a swig of something fowl out of a small canteen.   
  
After a moment, Harry stood completely. He looked around, seeing five teachers in their caps and night gowns (except for Hagrid, who wore his usual overcoat). He also saw tall dark figures looming around him. Harry was about to scream when he realized they were trees, not Dementors. How far down into the forest had Harry gone? He was only running for what- 15, 20 minutes at the most. "What happened?"   
  
"What do yeh men, 'wha 'appened? Yeh've bin runnin' roun' tha Foress for two hours!" McGonagall shook slightly in the cold as Hagrid bellowed.  
  
"Two hours?!"  
  
"Let's get you warmed up." Dumbledore said cooly. Harry became suddenly aware of the cold, for the sweat on his forehead had begun to freeze. Harry nodded and weakly followed, he kept stumbling. Strong arms suddenly lifted him off his feet and began to carry him to Hagrid's hut.   
  
"Thanks Ha-" It wasn't Hagrid carrying him, it was Professor Severus Snape. Too tired for words, Harry said nothing more until they reached the hut. Once inside, Harry was greeted by a warm quilt and blazing fire. He sat on the edge of Hagrid's bed, letting his feet thaw. He hadn't noticed how cold they were before.   
  
"What happened, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice was composed and inviting.   
  
"I woke up from my sleep when I heard some voices- They were telling me they were lost. I heard... I heard Ron's voice." Harry looked to the window. "Ron's out there, somewhere, and he said he was cold." Harry looked back to the teachers. "I heard more voices. they said they wanted me to find them."  
  
"You were sleep walking, nothing less, Potter." Snape curled his lip.  
  
No! I wasn't, I swear it! I was following the voices! The voices told me to go into the forest and look for them! They are all out there! Raye and Ron and Justin and Sariah- They are out there and they need my help!" Harry stood and ran to open the door. Snape grabbed Harry's arm.   
  
"There are no students in the forest, Mr. Potter. They are in the infirmiry-"  
  
Fleur stood with her hand over mouth fraily, trying to cover her scared face. "'Arry-" But that was all she could say. She turned and walked outside the hut to stand in the cold air. McGonagall slowly followed her. Harry heard Fleur's soft weeping and Professor McGonagall's consoliation. Dumbledore just stood for a moment, not speaking. Hagrid set up the bed with an extra thick quilt and pulled a sheet into a chair.   
  
"'Arry- why don' yeh spend the night wit' meh?" Harry nodded and was led away from Snape to the bed. Snape piveted on his heels and went outside also.   
  
"Get some sleep Harry, we'll see you in the morning." Dumbledore nodded and also left. Harry was alone with Hagrid. Harry figured that Hagrid wanted to join the other teachers, so he pretended to sleep. As soon as Hagrid was satisfied, he went outside. Harry listened intently for as long as he could.  
  
"Ze boy's gone zimply mad, Professor Dumbleydore!"  
  
"No- Harry's not mad, Fleur. Perhaps a bit stressed-"  
  
"It doesn't matter! He is a hazard to this school!" Snape wasn't even trying to lower his voice. "If he remains- how many will die?"  
  
"Now see here Severus! There is no one out there to protect him! You heard about what happened to his Aunt and Uncle. Do you think that they'd take him back after that? He's got no place to go!"  
  
"Minerva, Severus! Harry is not going anywhere."  
  
"But Headmaster! Harry is a-"  
  
"Harry is to remain here at Hogwar-"  
  
Snape was not giving up. "Harry Potter is a danger to every student here if he remains!"  
  
"Severus- The entire Wizarding World is in danger if Harry does not."  
  
That was all Harry heard because he fell asleep.   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Meisako: I know, I know. I have never done this before, but I have decided to reinvite a guest, Severus Snape.  
Snape:_ I can't say it's much of a pleasure, but I'm here nonetheless._  
Meisako: Gee, thanks. Anywho- I'd like to thank you for being here anyway.  
Snape:_ I suppose. Did you have a question for me?_  
Meisako: Absolutely! I noticed you were-- a bit kinder than usual to Harry in this chapter. Care to enlighten us?  
Snape:_ Positively NOT! Nothing has changed between me and Mr. Potter. _  
Meisako: But you DID carry Harry out of the Forbidden Forest, do you deny it?  
Snape:_ I shall deny nothing! Potter was simply slowing us down. It was cold outside and I doubt I could have beared it any longer._  
Meisako: Oh, tosh! You are sooo full of tripe, Severus.   
  
I just feel like promoting this site today: http://www.expage.com/hogwarts2202 this is Hogwarts and we are begining to run smoothly. hope to see you there!  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	20. The Order

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Twenty**_: The Order  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen (SuNnY GuRL), Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya! You are my inspiration! **BTW: Lotesse, Taracollwen, Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe-- Keep writing! I love your stories!**   
*****  
  


  
When Harry woke the next morning, he found Hagrid asleep in a chair next to the dying fire. He stretched and thought about what happened the night before. It wasn't difficult to remember, but he couldn't figure out how fifteen minutes turned into two hours. It didn't seem possible that he was out there for more time than he thought.  
  
Harry yawned and got out of bed. On his way to the window, he winced and clutched his forehead. It was the most pain he had ever felt in his entire life. White hot daggers peirced his skin and drove deep into his skull. Harry tried to scream, but his voice was lost in the agony. He became increasingly uneasy and scared. Harry shook violently- Stonewall was out there, somewhere, watching him. Try as he might, he couldn't scream and Hagrid was asleep. This was it. Harry was was going to die right there in then middle of Hagrid's hut.  
  
Harry slumped to the floor and managed to wail at last. A wave of refreshness swarmed over him, the visible connection must have been cut off when Harry fell to the floor. Harry's heart pounded rapidly as he lay on the dirty wooden panels, hands pressed tightly to his face.  
  
"Wha!?" Harry's screams had woken Hagrid, it seemed. "'Arry? Whatchyeh doin' on meh flo- Gargoyles alive! Yuhr bleedin'!" Hagrid pulled himself out of his chair and dabbed Harry's stinging forehead with a purple poka-dotted handkerchief. "That's alot of blood, thar 'Arry... What 'appened?"  
  
"Who's out the window, Hagrid? Who's out there? They tried to attack me like they have Ron!"   
  
"Out meh winder?" Hagrid looked out the window. "Looks to meh like two wizards an' a witch goin' inside 'Ogwarts and a couple o' students throwin' thin's at the squid. 'Bout it thar, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and pulled hmself to a sitting position. "I'm hungry- I'll go get some breakfast, Hagrid. Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all, go ahead 'Arry. Get yuhr stren'th." Hagrid helped Harry to his feet and then opened the door for him.  
  
In the Great Hall, he met up with Hermione. "I was worried about you, Bolt. You weren't in the common room and Seamus said you weren't in your bed. Are you alright?"  
  
Harry nodded and sat down next to Dean. "Why is it so crowded? We've never all eaten together at the same time and it's not even 7 in the morning yet!"  
  
"We all wanted to get out of the dormitory as soon as possible. We could hear shouts from the forest all night!" Harry looked at Dean, eyes wide.  
  
"You heard the voices too? Then I'm not crazy after all!"  
  
"Yeah, we heard them all right. Real loud, sounded like a search party!" Neville leaned over the table for some sugar.   
  
Fred nodded. "We heard it too! I thought for sure they were yelling for-" Fred paused and looked at Harry, "-you."  
  
Heads turned to look at Harry and he stabbed his spoon into his porriage. "Did you go into the Forbidden Forest, Harry?" Lee asked. Harry shifted in his seat and looked at his fingers. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Then you did! Excellent!" George leaned over intently. "What'd you find?"  
  
"No-nothing. I just got lost, that's all."  
  
"Potter got lost? I suppose it's self-explainitory, seeing how simple minded Potter is and all. Can't tell the difference between your bedroom and the Forbidden Forest, especially when it's snowing? Perhaps you should visit the Nurse." How long had Malfoy been standing there?  
  
Harry turned around and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he saw Renate standing beside Draco. What he wanted to say wasn't appropriate in her presence. Harry waited a bit longer to say anything, he was looking at Renate. She had just gotten Hogwarts school robes and they clung to her nicely. The robe was very short on her and only went about mid-thigh , which Harry thought was only plasable, seeing how she still wore her dirndl underneath, causing the robe to flare at her hips.  
  
"Let me be, Malfoy." Harry said as cooly as he could.   
  
"I'm surprised they didn't kick you out! Do you know how many rules you've broken? I'll be laughing when they ship your a-" He stopped because the large doors had opened. In stepped Professor McGonagall accompanied by two wizards, and old witch, and a large black, gruffy-looking dog.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood up and exchanged fearful looks. "Snuffles?"  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry, smiling. "Is Snuffles you little puppy, Potter?" Harry didn't answer, but stared intently at the new arrivals. "I asked you a ques-" Malfoy was stopped short, Renate had tugged at his sleeve.  
  
"Herr Malfoy- Kommen Sie mit mir, bitte." Harry was sure Malfoy didn't understand what was just said, but he followed the Veela looking girl anyway.  
  
"Ah! Welcome friends!" Dumbledore stood from his seat and lifted his arms in a friendly guesture. Harry watched as the familiar faces went by. Snuffle (Sirius Black), Professor Remus Lupin (he had taught Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts some time ago), Mudungus Fletcher (a man who Harry knew only by reputation) and a witch. The witch was very familiar looking, he had a strange feeling he knew her, but she wasn't quite identifiable. Who was she?   
  
"Have a seat by me, wont you Arabella?" Dumbledore magicked a chair beside him.   
  
The witch gave a sly and toothy smile. "No thanks, Albus you coot," Professor Dumbledore frowned, embarrassed, "We're here strictly on business. Might we borrow Harry Potter for a few moments?" She turned and met Harry's eyes. Now he was positive he knew her. It was Mrs. Figg. Mrs. Figg was the old lady who lived two streets away from the Dursleys, where Harry would spend his time when the Dursleys didn't want him to join their outings. Harry could distinctly recall the smell of her house. It smelled like old cabages.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Lupin smiled at Harry. "Come along, Mr. Potter! This way, if you will." Harry left the Gryffindor table as students began to whisper. Harry joined them in a small room to the left of the High Table.  
  
Once the door closed, Sirius took his bodily form. "Oh Harry! I've been worried sick about you!" He pulled Harry into a tight, fatherly hug. "I wanted to come as soon as I heard about Ron, but I couldn't Harry! I hope you'll forgive me. I wasn't done with my little mission." Harry smiled, feeling releaved of some unseen load he was carrying.  
  
Mudungus Fletcher interupted the reunion. "Forgive my rudeness, Sirius, but we have a job to do."  
  
"Yes, of course." Sirius let go of Harry and contented himself with ruffling Harry's hair.   
  
"Harry- We are what could be gathered of the Order of the Pheonix. This Order is composed of highly skilled wizards and witches who show a strong potential in their power to finally rid this world of Voldemort." Fletcher noticed Harry's frightened face and smiled. "No, we aren't recruting you. We're here to protect you."  
  
Lupin nodded. "Our first step to rid the world of Voldemort is to save you. With you in safety, the Order will be able to attack without fear of your capture."  
  
"So what if I am captured or killed? People die every day, why am I so special?"  
  
"Harry..." Sirius's eyes were watery. "You are the boy-who-lived. no matter how hard you try to change your title, you will always be so. With you dead, Voldemort could do even more disasterous things to this world. To Muggles and Wizards alike. You hold everyone's fate on your shoulder. You are the hope of the world, Harry."  
  
"But how- I don't see..." Harry was flustered, this was too much for him to understand.  
  
"Harry, I wont like saying this, but you need to know." Arabella sighed. "You are a tool for Voldemort. You share blood now, you are nearly one in the same. If he can take your body- all of your powers will go to him, making for an impossible defeat."  
  
Lupin now spoke. "Harry, you have great powers beyond belief. You may not notice it, but we certainly have, and so has Professor Dumbledore. Voldemort felt it- Before you were even born. He wasn't after your parents that miserable night, he was after you, and still is. You are his downfall- not just temporarily, but permenately."  
  
Harry finally understood what he had over-heard the night before, about being a danger to the school and everyone else. Voldemort was nearly at full power and he wouldn't stop at anything to kill Harry. Like McGonagall had said, he had nowhere else to go. He was a hazard to everyone if he was alive, and but even more if he was dead--  
  
The others didn't speak for a while. It was becoming uncomfortable in the small room.  
  
"Go eat breakfast, Harry, gather your strength." Fletcher patted Harry's shoulder.  
  
Arabella smiled grandmotherly, "Have faith, Harry, in yourself."   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**  
  
Meisako: Today's guests are the members of the Order of teh Pheonix. Welcome; Sirius Black, Mudungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, and Remus Lupin.  
All:_ Thanks!_  
Meisako: Mudungus, what did you mean you were all that could be gathered of the Order?  
Fletcher: _Oh, that. See- Sirius's job was to gather everyone from the Order, but not many people believed him.  
_ Black: _Yeah- They all seem to think that I was still guilty of murdering my best friends-_  
Lupin: _*nod nod* I believed him. I knew he didn't do it! It really didn't take me much convincing... I knew most of the story, though._  
Figg: _And many of the Order didn't like believing that Vol- Sorry, You-Know-Who (for those innocent ears out there) had returned to power. Many were very afraid._  
Meisako: Sounds like a difficult job, Sirius. You know, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.  
Black:_ Who's Jack? Is he an Auror or Death Eater?_  
Lupin: _Neither, Sirius. It's an expression meaning that if you work too much you will turn out to be a boring person._  
Black:_ Oh..._  
Meisako: Yeah- Well, how did you cope with all your responsibilities and keep sane?  
Black: _Who's Sane? Do I know him? Is it an animal? I don't keep animals. I am an animal._  
Meisako: Uh- No... Erm- Mudungus, care to explain to him?  
Fletcher:_ Not really, it's obvious he didn't keep sane. He's off his nut!_  
Meisako: I noticed...  
  
Join us next time when we might actually talk to a normal person who is INTERESTING! I doubt it, however...   
  
I just feel like promoting this site today: http://www.expage.com/hogwarts2202 this is Hogwarts and we are begining to run smoothly. hope to see you there!  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	21. Slaughtered Like Cattle

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Twenty One**_: Slaughtered Like Cattle  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen (SuNnY GuRL), Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya! You are my inspiration! **  
  
BTW: Lotesse, Taracollwen, Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe-- Keep writing! I love your stories!   
  
Leanne: Don't hate me! It's the chapter after this, I promise! :)  
  
WARNING!! You all are going to hate me even more after this chapter!!**   
*****  
  


  
When Harry re-entered the Great Hall, people were too busy spreading rumors to notice him take his seat across from Hermione at the Gryffindor table, followed by two wizards, a witch, and a black dog. They congured invisible chairs and seated themselves around Harry, who was feeling increasingly stupid.  
  
Hermione smiled at Remus. "Hello, Professor Lupin. How are you these days?"  
  
"Well, I should say Miss Granger. Although I could be better, I haven't eaten for some time."  
  
"Eat something, then." Harry said, handing 'Snuffles' a peice of bacon. By the time they had eaten their fill, every student had practically his fill of rumors. Harry and Hermione stood to leave when some one grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Harry! Is it true? Are they taking you away?" Cho Chang asked fearfully.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"That- you went crazy last night... and they're sending you to the nut house!?"  
  
Harry had to laugh. "No, really. Everything is fine." Cho nodded but looked at the Order skeptically. Sirius gave his doggy grin, but luckily, only Harry saw it.  
  
As Harry and Hermione (along with the others) approached Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, Draco Malfoy sneered at them. "Has Potter got his puppy to be a bodyguard? Pathetic! If you're really that scared about the attacks, maybe you should run home to your mummy- oh, wait! Potter hasn't got a mu-"  
  
"Hold your tongue Mr. Malfoy!" Lupin and the others in the Order had raised their wands to him. "Harry is not to be triffled with, not by the likes of you, anyhow." Malfoy grew quiet.   
  
Hermione touched Harry's clentched fist gently. "Don't listen to him Harry- He's just a creep."  
  
Hagrid finally exited his hut and prodded over to the students. "'Ow many of you can tell meh what a Lammasu is?" No one, not even Hermione, knew. Hagrid smiled. "Great! Come on out, Rakshasa!" Hagrid yelled at his hut.   
  
A few students screamed as a large creature came out of the hut. It was inconceivable how it fit in the hut at all. Once outside, it unfurled its 15 foot eagle wings and Parvati Patil let out a mystified "Ooohhh..." The creature appeared to be a full male lion with large feathery wings. the most peculiar part of the creature, however, was not the wings, but it's face. The creature held the countanance of a kind, gentle, and wise man.   
  
"This, class, is a Lammasu. They 'ave lots o' knowledge and spend thar lives doin' good an' fightin' the bad. They dun tolerate people who have bad 'earts very well, but," Hagrid chuckled, "I've talked to 'im and he's said he'll stand yeh fur the time bein'. Mind yeh, if ye ain't too pure, yeh ain't likely ter be talked ter."  
  
"Talk? Ra- Rashk- Rakas... He can talk?" Lavender Brown asked confused.  
  
"Rakshasa, and yes, my dear, talk. I must talk to be able to give the advice I am known for, mustn't I?" Rakshasa said kindly.  
  
There was a chorus of glee as the magical creature spoke. "Do you only speak English?" Dean Thomas asked.  
  
"No, kind sir, I speak many languages."  
  
"Prove it," Draco Malfoy challenged, stepping forward.  
  
Rakshasa glowered at Malfoy. "Rakshasa, uh- sir. Could you give us an example, please?" Asked a timid Slytherin girl from behind Pansy Parkinson, Harry never really caught her name.  
  
"Why, certainly my dear." The girl's face lit up when he replied.  
  
"That means I've a good heart!" she whispered excitedly to her friend.  
  
Rakshasa cleared his throat and said something in the most beautiful language Harry had ever heard. "Ior wur Osrir kiwoodbinir soin winidquiif`qui iquiveid arl ohe berr lanhe iid rehe nihequiid idisir. Idoi woidir, vimi Idoi idorl arl mioqui veid ohe mihe kizeidi. Ohe venri Idoi, lest ohe oukinvehei Idoi..." It was distant, yet bright- Like the twinkling of a star, sweet and fresh like honey, and it rolled over his tongue like waves lapping on sand at the beach. Harry noticed something familiar about the language...  
  
Lavender sighed. "Ohh-- It's beautiful!" Rakshasa bowed and smiled, while Renate twisted her glove in her hand.  
  
Something inside Harry clicked. "Rakshasa, what is that language you just spoke?"  
  
The Lammasu smiled. "Celestial- The language of the Angels." Harry's heart leapt, his parent's had spoken that language in his dreams, it was no wonder he didn't understand. Rakshasa looked Harry over and approached. "Shall I give you some advice, Harry Potter?" Harry nodded, slightly eager, but otherwise scared. "Have faith in yourself and others, but trust your fate into your own hands, never depend wholely on another. Your journey is long and grave, your mission beyond all doubt difficult, but Begin with confidence, and trust your heart. No matter the path, let no one influence you in your quest. Do these things and you shall be victorious."  
  
The Order of the Pheonix looked at each other. "Rakshasa-- can you read his fate?" Mrs. Figg asked.  
  
He shook his mighty mane. "I am wise, but I know of nothing that can save a person and guide their soul, lest he believes in himself."  
  
Rakshasa was bombarded with questions after his great adivce.  
  
"Should I dye my hair?"  
  
"When is the best time to tell my parents that I failed my last Potions test?"  
  
"How do I become an idol singer?"  
  
"What advice could you give _me_?"  
  
"How do I get on Filch's good side?"  
  
Rakshasa answered as much as he could, of those he deemed worthy, when Hagrid interrupted. "Now, now. Rakshasa can only stand so many questions in one day!" He laughed. "Let's get on with the notes."  
  
The rest of the class period was spent learning about the skills and feats of a Lammasu. Afterwards, the majority of the Slytherins complained that Rakshasa was prejudice, which they all knew he wasn't. He was only judging by the character of their hearts, which, by any standards, was enough to go by.  
  
When they finally entered Hogwarts, 'Snuffles' bounded off. "Where's he going? Charms is this way--"  
  
"Oh, Harry. I forgot to tell you. He said that being a dog all of the time was tiring, so he went to get a cloak. To walk around as a person, you know." Fletcher said. Harry nodded and made his way with Hermione and the Order to Professor Flitwick's classroom. They spent the classtime learning Ennervate and Ferula spells. It was difficult to practice, seeing how the spell's recipiant must be unconscience or have a broken limb. All throughout the class, Sirius did not show up.   
  
"Perhaps he didn't want to interrupt class-" Lupin suggested. As they walked to lunch, they still saw no sign of Harry's godfather.   
  
"I'd feel better if he was here, though. I'd really like him to be with me in Potions. I don't know if I could stand it otherwise..." Harry said as he took a seat at the table for lunch. Harry looked up to see a horrified looked play across Hermione's face. "Something wrong, Hermes?"   
  
Her eyes were wide and her lips barely moved as they spelled out "Behind you". Harry quickly turned, but saw no one out of the usual.  
  
"What was it, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I saw Stonewall." Hermione shook her head and sat down. "But I guess I was just imagining things..."  
  
"Who's Stonewall?" Lupin asked, leaning interestedly on the table. Before Harry could answer everything went black. There were screams and shouts of panic. "Harry! Harry!"  
  
"I'm right here Professor Lupin! I'm right here!"  
  
"Harry! I can't see you!" Hermione's voice was full of panic.   
  
Students began to scream and shove past them violently. "Students, PLEAZE! Calm down! 'Ave no fear! Ze teachers will work zis out! Please be calm!" Professor Delacour was somewhere at the end of the Gryffindor table. Harry could hear some other teachers giving the same instructions at various points throughout the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry- Stay right here, I don't want you to move... Hermione, you, too." Mudungus Fletcher ordered, taking a hold on Harry's arm. Harry began to panic. It was mid-afternoon and the candles in there enchanted to always be lit- Why wasn't there any light? Surely the windows--  
  
There was a loud smashing sound as the stained glass windows along the Great Hall's walls shattered into hundreds of peices. Students screamed louder and rushed past more panic like as shards of glass landed on their heads, cutting their arms and faces. Harry dropped to the floor and covered his head, screaming.  
  
"What's going on?! What's happening?!" Mrs. Figg pulled out her wand. The other two followed suit. With the window panes gone there was a bit of light, but still not enough to figure out what exactly was going on. Harry watched the silhouttes of students running past.   
  
"Harry! Harry! It's Stonewall!" Hermione pointed in horror as a tall figure in a long grey cloak strode quickly towards them. Hermione grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him under the table. The Order of the Pheonix aim their wands at Stonewall.  
  
"Stop there, you!" Lupin shouted.  
  
There was an earpeircing scream of pain- No, it was a chorus. Great wails of pain and horror echoed through the Great Hall, and an errie white glow flooded under the table. Harry clentched his eyes shut tight and covered his ears, but through his hands he could still hear Hermione crying besides him.   
  
It became deathly, sickly silent. Harry moved his hands away from his ears in time to hear stomache wrenching thuds, one after another... Harry opened his eyes and saw the last one fall, a student, sickenly to the ground, landing in a disturbing position. Harry nudged Hermione, and she opened her eyes slowly. Together they crawled out from under the table.  
  
"My dear Lord..."  
  
"THis is the work of Voldemort! He must be here!"  
  
"Are they all -- _DEAD_?"   
  
Harry looked around and instantly wished he hadn't left the safety from under the table. All around him lay the soul-less bodies of more than fifty students of various houses. The Order stood where they had stood before, horrified, their wands remained unused.  
  
Sunlight slowly filtered back in through paneless windows, as if a black curtain was being drawn away. From where he knelt, Harry could see that every teacher had escaped and the majority of the students had, too. Some students remained pinned against the walls or, like Harry, were cowering under the tables, a few students crept back slowly into the Great Hall from the corridor. All of them, began to cry.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked stricken with greif and turmoil. "Minerva; fetch Sibyll and tell her to have the Nineth Eye here by tomorrow. The saiance must begin as soon as possible. Hagrid; get Madam Pomfrey and-" Harry's ears pounded and began to burn as he looked at the sea of fallen students. He couldn't hear anything anymore, his heart began to race and he shook. Walking slowly at first, and then taking to a sprint, Harry went to the center of the attack. He passed his friends, people he loved and cared for-- Ginny, Neville, Dean, Dennis Creevy, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Renate Engl... Harry knelt beside Renate's body, most concerned with the person she had fallen on- a person drapped in a long, grey cloak...  
  
Harry moved Renate over. "It wasn't Stonewall who attacked, or he wouldn't be here amongst the victims... certainly not on the bottom of the pile." Harry whispered to himself, trying to sort through everything.  
  
"Harry- It's Ginny..." Hermione's voice was weak and quiet behind him. Harry didn't respond.  
  
"Maybe it's not Stonewall afterall--" No, it was the same cloak, the same shoes, the same aftershave... Harry's heart leapt. He knew that aftershave. Harry lifted a hand to the head of the cloak, daring to pull it back. He could feel eyes on him, watching his every move. 'Please let it be a disfigured face, decaying or skeletal-- Please, anything thing but...'  
  
Harry took in a deep breath as he pulled the cloak back quickly. "No!" Harry stared in horror at the face beneath the cloth, shaking violently. He began to cry- loud and sorrowful. Every students and teacher remaining turned to see Harry Potter, leaning over the quickly chilling body of his godfather, Sirius Black.   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**  
  
I was typing this up an my mom handed me this letter. It was thick and yellowish- With a BIG gold 'H' seal on the back. My heart kinda went pounding and my hands started to shake as I opened it, thinking, "I can't believe it! Hogwarts, finally! A Bit late... but oh well!" I opened it and... It was just a letter from the President about me joining an Honor Group in Washington D.C. for academically gifted students who should promise in leadership... Yadda yadda... HOGWARTS! I'm still waiting!!  
  
Uh... I don't want to have an interview today, seeing how I have a *special* guest tomorrow (A/N: Gee, I wonder who?), but I would like to mention somethings I only noticed/found/rmembered out about AFTER creating my story and typing the majority of it.   
  
Percy's owl's name is Hermes (Prisoner of Azkaban), just like Hermione's new nickname! :)  
  
Sirius Black's undercover name, Stonewall, was the name of the secondary school Harry was going to go to in the the Sorcerer's Stone, while Dudley went to Smeltings.  
  
Rumor has it that we will find out why some people become ghosts and others don't in the next book, Order of the Pheonix (from Muggle.net), and that's what my story is partly about!   
  
Wow- what coinsidinces! :) I only found these out AFTER writing my story- JK Rowling and I must think alike! *struck by lightning bolt* Forgive oh Wise One! I did not mean to insult you! *bows repeatedly* I'd like to remind you to never insult the god of the Wizarding world- she gets angry...   
  
I just feel like promoting this site today: http://www.expage.com/hogwarts2202 this is Hogwarts and we are begining to run smoothly. hope to see you there!  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	22. Saiance

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Twenty Two**_: Saiance  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen (SuNnY GuRL), Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya! You are my inspiration! **  
  
BTW: Lotesse, Taracollwen, Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe-- Keep writing! I love your stories!   
  
Ron fans: This chapter is for you! :)  
  
*drum roll* Here's the chapter you have all been waiting for!**   
*****  
  


  
Others began to cry as they helped to carry out the victimized bodies of their loved ones, friends and siblings. Harry felt especially sorry for Fred and George... both Ron AND Ginny were attacked. Dumbledore had the windows fixxed ("Reparo") and the candles relit ("Incendio") and everyone was sent either to their common room or to the infirmiry. Harry had gone to neither, he refused to move or let anyone touch Sirius.   
  
"It's all a dream... It's not real... No one was hurt..."  
  
"Harry?" There was a light hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest. Tomorrow the Ninth Eye will be here and Professor Trelwaney will be able to bring him back..."  
  
"Let me be- Just a bit longer, please, Hermione..."  
  
"Harry, I can't. You've sat here for far too long. Nearly five hours... Surely your legs must hurt!" Hermione asked, trying to coax him into moving.  
  
"I stopped feeling my legs when I found out who Stonewall really was-" Hermione wanted to say something but Harry continued. "-The entire time I thought he was _after_ me, he was only trying to protect me! It only makes sense, but I was too blind to see it."  
  
"Harry! There was no way you could have-"  
  
"I was cruel to him... because I could be..." Harry burst into sobs.  
  
Hermione knelt and hugged him. "Cry, Harry, do ahead and cry. I'm the only one here, and I don't mind." Harry finally moved from the craddle position he had been sitting in for so long to bury his face in her shoulder as he took her advice and cried. He noticed how warm she was compared to Sirius.  
  
"You really need your sleep, Harry." She let him dry his tears before moving. She stood and helped him to his feet. "Easy does it- Okay, let's get you to bed..."  
  
Harry only then noticed that Hermione had not been the only one in the room with him, the members of the Order of the Pheonix were standing against the wall, waiting for Harry to move so he could they could take Sirius to the Hospital Wing with the rest of the attacked. Harry and Hermione walked slowly past. They walked in silence for a while before Harry said anything.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Last night- I was in the Forbidden Forest-" he waited to be scolded, but she didn't say anything. "-I was dreaming Ron was lost. When I woke up--" He paused, but Hermione looked at him encouragingly. "When I woke, I could hear Ron- calling me from the forest. He was telling me he was lost... and he said he was cold. He was cold, Hermione! I couldn't let Ron be cold!I had to find him!" Harry watched a tear trickle down his friend's cheek. "You think I'm off my nut, too, don't you?"  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. I think you are the bravest boy who ever lived, Harry Potter. You have encountered the most feared wizard in a century and nearly died on several occasions, and yet-- All you could think about was how cold your best friend must be and how alone he was..." She looked Harry square in the eyes, another tear trickled down her cheek. "I am the luckiest person in the world to have a friend like you." She closed her eyes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, the same place Cho had.  
  
Harry brushed a tear off her cheek. "Thank you."  
  
Hermione smiled and they continued to walk. "_Zakarpatskaya_ (A/N: This is a real word! A name of a country in Africa, I think...)," she said and the Portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. The common room was full of the survivors. Apparently, supper was being sevred in the common rooms that night. "Do you want something?" Hermione asked as Harry ascended the stairwell.   
  
"No- I'll skip dinner tonight and just go to bed, thanks."  
  
At breakfast the next morning, it was announced that all classes would be dismissed, due to the saiance that would take place. Professor Trelawney, who had surprised all with her presence, had stood and told all she demanded utter silence and they were not to enter the fifth floor. When she sat, she took a seat next to Professor Emma Ronuluski, who was obviously there to take part in the saiance. Mrs. Figg, Professor Lupin and Fletcher had spent that night in the Common Room, and had had some trouble falling asleep, due to the much noise of the students who had nothing better to do than gossip.  
  
The doors swung open, which Harry had noticed happened often recently. "Shinainai sorry she late!" A woman in red pumps and spirially curled, violently blonde hair squeaked.  
  
"Ah! The Ninth Eye! Join us, wont you? Dumbledore magicked a chair next to Ronuluski.  
  
"Shinainai thank ya!" The woman was outlandish. She wore bright green eye-shadow, a short black mini-skirt, and a close fitting red tank top. Hermione took one look at the Ninth Eye and giggled.  
  
"Harry- That's a man if I ever saw one..." Harry just didn't see it. Everything from the fishnet-hose to the bangles on her wrists to the enormous dangly earing all looked one hundred percent feminine.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, look!" Harry turned in time to see the Ninth Eye, who's name must have been Shinainai, flip her wrist and say 'Oh be nice!' to the other saiance members.  
  
"You're right-"  
  
Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil whispered excitedly amongst themselves, but not quiet enough to keep the entire Hall from hearing. "So, Professor Trelawney is the Third Eye, right?"  
  
"I think so, Lavender. I mean, Professor Shinainai is the Ninth Eye and she arrived last. She completed the circle, so Professor Trelanwey MUST be the Third Eye because she began the circle."  
  
"Excuse me, Parvati," Hermione politely interrupted, "but what are you talking about?" Lavender giggled at Hermione's ignorance.  
  
"Each person has three eyes... Their right and left and their Inner Eye." She pointed to the center of her forehead. "The Inner Eye is used for paranormal vision. Those who learn to use their Inner Eye correctly are called Seers." Parvati went on to explain. "To preform a saiance, there need to be nine eyes total. You HAVE to have a Seer there, because it is impossible to have nine eyes out of average people. If you have three people and a Seer, a saiance can be preformed, but with three Seers, a string bond is made and they are able to preform a stronger magic."  
  
"Yes and each eye is numbered one... two... and three." Lavender in turn pointed to where each of these eyes were located on her one face. "The first three eyes belong to Professor Trelawney, so she is called the Third Eye. Professor Ronuluski has the next three eyes, so she is called the Sixth Eye, while Professor Shinainai holds the last three eyes. She's then the Ninth Eye. Does that make sense? (A/N: Not really... And I wrote it!!)" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Professor Trelawney started the circle of Nine Eyes, that's why she has the first three eyes. Professor Shinainai completed the circle of Nine Eyes, being that she was the last Seer to join the saiance." Lavender smiled. "Of course, you WOULD have known that, if you had not dropped out-" She flipped her hair off her shoulders.  
  
"Well, I didn't know that." Harry added. Parvati and Lavender looked shocked, but said nothing.   
  
"Thanks, Bolt-" Hermione muttered.  
  
"Not a problem, Hermes..."  
  
Harry could hear 'Professor' Shinainai telling anyone who would listen, her life story. "Shinainai father China man, but Shinainai live her life in France city." Harry watched as Shinainai picked up her goblet. He was fasinated my her hot-pink three-inch long fingernails.   
  
"Yikes..."  
  
Shinainai turned and saw Harry watching her. "Harry Potter must speak with Shinainai!"   
  
Harry got up from his table quickly. He didn't want to be anywhere near the Ninth Eye.  
  
"Excuse me, madam, but Mr. Potter has to be somewhere now-" Mrs. Figg intercepted. Shinainai looked confused as Mrs. Figg whispered something to Mudungus Fletcher who turned a violent shade of pink and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Yes, pardon us, _madam_." He ushered Harry and Hermione out of the Great Hall. As soon as they were far down the corridor, Fletcher howled, "Cross-dresser!" Hermione and Lupin laughed too.  
  
It had been explained that candles would be lit and sheets placed under the victims's bodies. The Eyes memorized a few incantations which they would repeat in order to invite the sould back into their bodies. With the total number of victims, the saiance was estimated to last six hours.  
  
During the time between the start and the end of the procedure, Harry owled the Weasleys to let them know everything that had been going on from the Great Hall attck to the arrival of the Ninth Eye. They replied promptly, asking Harry to pray for Ron and Ginny.  
  
Harry wasn't exactly the religious type, in fact, for as far back as he could remember, he had never even been to church, but he certainly knew how to pray. He had often prayed, in his heart. It always gave him strength and courage.  
  
For the last hour of the saiance, students and teachers began to post themselves around the bottom of the staircase which the victims would come down. It was very crowded in the corridor, but Harry and Hermione were able to find a peice of floor to sit upon by Fred, George, and Lee. The Order had situated themselves near Porfessor McGonagall in the back of the crowd.   
  
"Scared?" Harry asked as he watched his watch tick by. Fifteen minutes left.  
  
Fred nodded slowly. "What if they couldn't bring Ron back because he was gone for so long?"  
  
George shivered. "Ickle Ronnikins... Ickle Ninnikins..." Harry's heart leaped when he remembered that he had the stuffed monkey Ginny made for him, whose name happened to be Ninnikins, in his school bag at his hip. Lee hadn't said anything.  
  
There was a loud crash from upstairs and a bright light filtered into the corridor. It was followed by three laughs, no, cackles.  
  
A moment later Professor Trelawney descended the steps and stood before everyone. "The saiance was a success! Your friends lie awake in the third room on your right, just up these steps. You may visit with them now, if you'd like." A thunder of applause and cheering followed her words as the students stampeeded up the stairs.  
  
Inside the room, a large room Harry had never seen before, lay tired people waking on make-shift beds of white linen. It reminded Harry of a picture he had seen of a World War I hospital tent.   
  
"Over here!" George called over to him. "Ron and Ginny are over here!" Harry ran after George and sure enough, he found Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Harry!" Ron's eyes filled with tears. "I'm much warmer, thanks." He smiled weakly up at Harry. Harry had to laugh, as Hermione was hugging Ron tightly and sobbing.  
  
"Don't ever be stupid again, Ron! Don't ever leave me!" Ron looked at Hermione in surprise. Ginny giggled beside her brother, to Harry, she looked pale and sickly.  
  
Harry walked over to her and sat down. "You don't look very well, Ginny. Do you have a temperature?" Harry placed his lips on her forehead as he had often seen Aunt Petunia do when checking Dudley for a fever. Ginny's forehead felt _VERY_ warm and Harry pulled away. "Ginny! You've gone all red and warm! I'll go get Madam Pomfrey!" Harry stood, but stopped when he noticed every one (excluding Ginny) laughing. "What? What's so funny? Ginny's sick!"  
  
"Harry, Ginny hasn't got a fever- She's blushing!" George chocked during laughs. Harry turned around, sure enough, Ginny was only blushing. Harry blushed too.   
  
"Sorry..." Harry looked away until his face cooled, when he saw a girl sitting all alone in a corner. "I'll be right back-"  
  
"Renate?" He asked as he approached. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Renate blinked a tear away. "I will be."  
  
"Gibt es etwas, das ich für Sie tun kann?"  
  
She shook her head and her ringlets shifted on her shoulders. Harry placed his hand on her dainty gloved ones. "Get better, alight?" Harry stood and walked towards Ron when he accidently overheard Professor Trelawney speaking with Professor Snape.   
  
"That Engl girl, she was super easy to bring back. Barely had to say her name and she was up! THat Stonewall fellow though- very difficult. It was like he didn't wa-" Harry stopped listening and began to search the crowded room for a sign of his godfather. "Harry!" Harry saw Medungus Fletcher waving his arm. "We've found him! He's over here, Harry!"  
  
Harry's heart jumped as he raced to the other end of the room, diving into an embrace with Sirius. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Harry began to cry slightly.  
  
Sirius patted his godson's back. "it's alright, really Harry. We are going to get through this, together."   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**Meisako: Ahhh! So cute! *sniff* I'm such a great writer! But don't get too happy with me... My mind becomes very twisted and VERY soon! *usual methodical laughter* Okay! *ahem* Today's guest is who you've all been waiting for *drum roll* DOBBY!!! No, no- I'm joking. It's Ron Weasley! :)  
Weasley: _It'd better be me! I've been walking around in space for the past 14 chapters! I don't rmember Dobby being in this story at all..._  
Meisako: Of course it's you! I've been typing constantly to make my reveiwers happy... I had to get this far, atleast.  
Weasley:_ That's because your readers all LOVE ME!! I feel soo HAPPY!_  
Meisako: They love me too!  
Weasley:_They love me better!_  
Meisako: No, me!  
Weasley: _ME!_  
Meisako: ME!  
Weasley:_ ME!_  
Meisako: Me! And we're leaving it at that! I can still kill you off, PERMENATELY, just keep that in mind.  
Weasley:_ *cricket cricket*_  
Meisako: That's what I thought...  
  
  
  
I just feel like promoting this site today: http://www.expage.com/hogwarts2202 this is Hogwarts and we are begining to run smoothly. hope to see you there!  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	23. Party Night

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Twenty Three**_: Party Night  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen (SuNnY GuRL), Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya! You are my inspiration!   
**BTW: Lotesse, Taracollwen, Kitty c., and Hermione Radcliffe-- Keep writing! I love your stories!  
Thanks for all of the reviews! 40 and still going strong!**   
*****  
  


  
With the new excitement of everyone becoming well again, the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match went splendid. Each team now had high hopes and more fans to cheer them on. Harry didn't let his affection towards Cho get in the way of catching the Snitch, but it did leave him in midair for a few moments staring idley at her. Ravenclaw had won the match- but only by ten points. Harry was hit on the side of his face the instant he reached for the Golden Snitch and Cho got to it first. Harry didn't complain about losing because Cho had rushed over to doctor him up.  
  
As promised, a post-Christmas ball, for all years, was scheduled. Dates were not required or even suggested. Every student was free to come and mingle as he or she pleased. This was music to the ears of some the unpopular students like Goyle, Crabbe, and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"I don't have to have a date!" Neville did a funny little sort of dance and threw his History of Magic homework into the air.  
  
"You'd better pick that up, Neville, or Binn'll have your rear!" Ron laughed.  
  
Neville hurridly picked up his assignment as if Professor Binn was standing right over him. "You sound like Hermione-"  
  
Ron laughed again. "I guess that's what happenes when you've been wondering around in space. Gives you time to think, you know?" Ron redipped his quill. "Oy! Harry- hand me that book, yeah... the Divination one."  
  
Harry handed it over somewhat reluctantly. "Alright, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah-" Ron began to scrawl his homework neatly onto a peice of parchment. "I just thought I should catch up on my homework... Anyone seen my Potions book?" He began to sift through quills and parchment.  
  
Hermione was positively beaming. "I'm so proud of you, Ron!" He looked as though she could have kissed him, but she didn't. "Perhaps you should lose your soul more often... The Potions book is under your inkwell, by the way."  
  
"So it is!" Ron laughed.  
  
Harry just groaned. "He's off his nut-" Hermione and Ron spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on all of his missed work. Harry noticed that Ron never asked once if he could copy her work as he usually did. Ron had deffinately changed, but was it for the better?  
  
The post-Christmas Ball began with a meager feast. Not at all like the Yule Ball feast of last year or like a normal supper, instead it was several tables pushed against the walls of the Great Hall filled to the brim of assortments of treats and sweets and other things that make your teeth ache. One table was devoted entirely to drinks- Butterbeer and Pumpkin juice enough to fill a swimming pool! The Great Hall was decorated in red and green fairy lights (A/N: also known as Christmas lights). Holly and miseltoe hung magically suspended from the air, which was the cause of giggles as two students carelessly danced beneath it and preformed the tradition that occompanied it. The entire Hall smelled of ginger and pine.  
  
"I feel like I'm inside of an enormous Christmas tree!" Hermione twirled beneath a starry ceiling, her light blue dress robes flaring out in the gravity of the spin.  
  
"No-" Ron said flatly. "You're the angel on top."  
  
Hermione tripped over her own feet. Blushing, she looked up at him. "Di- did you just say what I think you just said?"  
  
"Only if angels can understand my common tnogue." A sort of waltz began to play and Ron helped Hermione to her feet. "Shall we?" Hermione barely had time to meekly nod before Ron literally swepted her off her feet and onto the dance floor.  
  
"What a smoothie." A voice said when Ron was out of hearing range. Harry turned and stood next to the figure cloaked in grey.  
  
"Yeah- Ron's different now, Sirius. I can feel it. He's so... he's such a..." Harry couldn't thing of the right word.  
  
"Lady's man?" his godfather suggested.  
  
"_Hermione's_ man! He never took interest in her before."  
  
"Jealous?" Harry could detect a slyness in Sirius's voice.  
  
"No!" Harry blushed furiously. Of course he liked Hermione, but not in the way everyone seemed to be thinking. "I think I'll go find Cho." It wasn't long before he found her sitting at a table talking with Cole Miller.  
  
"-and last year I danced with Cedric Diggory, although I really wished I had waited to say yes because I really wanted to go with-"  
  
"Hi Harry!" Cole waved energetially and Cho jumped in her seat.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Would you... I mean... with me..."  
  
"_Dance_?" offered Cho. Harry nodded. "Of course!"  
  
Harry wasn't as light on his feet as he had imagined, but Cho didn't seem to have noticed. "Um, Cho?" Harry realized that he had grown more than he though for she had to look up to look into his eyes. Cho had been taller than him last year.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I've wanted to ask you something- I really wanted to ask you earlier... but considering last years... erm-" Harry stopped, feeling embarrassed. "Nevermind."  
  
"No, really Harry. Please continue."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, but before he could say what he had thought sp long and hard about-  
  
"Watch you nut Harry!" Harry pulled Cho to the ground as a large wad of Christmas pudding flew over their heads. George helped Cho to her feet. "Sorry, I was aiming for-" A trifle hit him in the face. "FRED! I was in time out!"  
  
"How was I supposed to kno-" A treacle tart had hit the twin in his forehead. James Jackson, Jo'nathan Kimlinger, Brandon Casey, and John Sita were laughing histerically. "Who threw that?!" They all pulled their faces staright and pointed to one another. "Oh-" said Fred. "I see how it is-" He smiled wickedly.  
  
Harry grabbed Cho's arm and pulled her back to the floor as the Weasley twins screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!!" As though every one had been hiding a bit of food behind their backs, treats were flung in every which direction. People screamed and dove under tables or slipped on pudding and knocked each other over. Somewhere near the entrance a Christmas cracker went off. There was a yelp behind him but Harry managed to crawl out of the chaos.  
  
"Sorry about them Cho-" Harry turned but found no Cho. They had been seperated amist the catasrophe. "Cho? Cho!" He called for her, but he doubted she chould hear him over the noise of the food fight.  
  
"Harry!" A small voice called to him. Harry thought he was hearing things, but then he saw Ginny under a table motioning him to join her. "Come here!" Harry crawled over to her and nearly got his hand trodded on.   
  
"Some party, eh Gin?" She nodded.  
  
"I don't think it'll last much longer. I hear the teachers coming."  
  
Harry listened. "I don't hear anythin-" Giny put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh! Listen, if you tilt your head like this, you can hear their footsteps in the corridor." Harry tilted his head just as the doors burst open.  
  
"Wha-" Professor Dumbledore was hit suddenly with a mixture of sherbert lemons and humbugs. Students stopped in their tracks and the room became deathly silent. The Headmaster chuckled ever so slightly as his picked the candy out of his beard. "Hogwart standards are higher than this." He flicked his wand and the room began to clean itself. "Shall we contiue with the _BALL_?" A Christmas cracker broke the silence and parted the sea of students. Everyone turned to see a sheepish looking Nathan Maxwell and a very singed and very ticked Karla Kline. Nathan smiled weakly, handed Karla the prize (a kazoo) and took a few steps backwards. Professor Sprout rushed over to Karla and began to clean her up, mubling something about 'those horrid Slytherins'.   
  
"Let us get back to the party, shall we?" Dumbledore suggested, leading the rest of the Professors in so that they too may join the festivities. Music began to swell into the room from some unseen source. It was partly in a language Harry didn't know:  
  
_Have a party night!  
Hold me baby, oderu yo Sunday  
Touch me baby, kiibun wa Holiday  
Hold me baby, uki uki Lady  
Touch me baby, kira kira Body!  
  
_ Ginny began to giggle beside him. He turned to smile at her when he noticed an odd shaped marking on the back of her neck. To Harry, it appeared to be an arrow pointing down, a line, and and arrow pointing to the left. It looked like a surgical scar but it couldn't have been... Wizards didn't need to have surgery, they had magic.  
  
"The strangest palces-" Ginny giggled again.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Ginny pointed up. Harry looked and saw a spring of miseltoe just under the table they had been hiding beneath- suspended just above them. Harry turned to Ginny, ready to laughed when she kissed him- or tried to kiss him at atleast. Ginny had ended up kissing Harry's teeth.  
  
"I-- I--" Ginny turned a violent shade of red and crawled out from under the table and ran off. Harry merely sat there. Had his best friend's little sister just kissed his... _TEETH_?   
  
The music changed and a sad melody began to play. Harry had the sudden urge to find Renate. Harry crawled out from under the tabel and walked around the room until he saw her standing in the corner, alone. Although she had received her Hogwarts school robes, she hadn't gotten any dress robes. Instead she wore her Brennen Angst formal clothes, which was a full length grey-blue ball gown, complete with puffy sleeves and lacy collar. She still wore, as Harry had often noticed, her Brennen Angst school gloves and that peculiar dog-collar necklace. As far as Harry knew, she never took them off. He looked at her gloved hands which, were firmly clapsed together, staring at the 'BA' embroidered n them. 'BA' stood for Brennen Angst, as everyone knew, but what everyone else didn't know was that Brennen Angst meant 'Burning Fear'.  
  
"Abend, Renate! Wie gehts du die Heute? Gut, ich glaube?"  
  
Renate looked up at him surprised, but smiled. "Ja, gut. Veile dank."  
  
"Stelle ich eine Frage?" She nodded. "Where did you learn to speak Parselmouth?"  
  
Renate looked away. "How know you this?"  
  
Harry felt bad. Wondering if he should have even brought it up. "I overheard to talking to someone one night. You said you needed to study harder or something."  
  
"Ach, das!" She looked slightly releaved. "I have a journal, to it speak I questions. It answers to Schlangemund only."  
  
Harry nodded. "So how are you classes going?" There was thick hand on his shoulder and Harry turned to face Goyle.  
  
"Let her alone, Potter."  
  
"Look, Goyle- We were only talking." A fist flew out of no where and struck Harry in the jaw. It had happened so suddenly that Harry lost his footing and landed on the floor. Harry stood and shook his green robes, glaring. "Fine, your turn to talk." Harry started to walk away when he heard something behind him.  
  
"I'm not done with you, yet, Potter! _Locomotor Mortis_!" Malfoy cried. Harry's legs clentched together and he fell to the ground. He suddenly felt weight on him and began to feel pain. Someone was trying to beat him up.   
  
"Herr Malfoy! Nein- bitte!" Renate begged, but Malfoy wasn't lstening.  
  
"Keep your filthy cusres to yourself, Potter! We don't need you to get anymore Slytherins attacked!" Malfoy had punched him again. Harry reached for his wand but found his pockets empty. He left his wand upstairs.   
  
Students had circled them and were yelling versus of "Fight, fight!" as Lupin yelled over the corwd. "Mr. Malfoy! Mr.s Goyle and Crabbe- I will not ask you again to get off of that boy!"  
  
"Remus! Stop them!" Mrs. Figg wasn't able to reach the center of the ring and Harry could barely see Sirius's hooded head in the back of the crowd.   
  
Harry tried to pull away, but someone was pounding on his arms. A flood of panic hit Harry as a feeling of uneasiness crept tingling up his back. "No! No, let me go! Someone's going to get hurt! Please, let me g-" Harry was kicked in the mouth. Harry tasted blood but didn't give in. His head pounded with welling pain and a warm stickiness trickled down his forehead.  
  
It all became dark and Harry was aware of a terrible sobbing and screams of a torment mind. He wonder who it was. His mother, again? Could there be a Dementor around? Harry felt helpless without his wand to preform a Patronous. Harry felt sleepy and simply allowed himself to be beaten up. It became increasingly dark until all was black. A great voice boomed out of nowhere and the pain stopped. A weight was lifted, but Harry didn't open his eyes. He fell into an involuntary sleep.   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**Meisako: I know, I know. I'm horrible to Harry! And Ron just came back, too! Sorry, but my story is going to be full of these things! *usual methodical laughter* Just wait until my NEXT chapter! I'm soo twisted! *evil grin* Don't worry- I wont hurt Ron- Hermione on the other hand...  
Granger:_ *gulp* Me?_  
Meisako: Yes, you. You ARE Hermione, aren't you?  
Granger:_ No- I'm Hermes._  
Meisako: Sorry, HERMES, but this is inavoidable. *suddenly puts on large owl glasses and is wearing a shawl, looking into a crystal ball* Ah! *misty Trelawney voice* I see imminate danger in your future... by the end of the week one of our number will leave us forever!  
Granger:_ *gasp* No! It can't be! I can't-_  
Meisako: Oh, you're right! There was a smudge on my crystal ball- Lemme see... Okay, yeah. You'll be fine at the end of the story. Sorry about that.  
Granger:_ *sigh* Thank goodness... I thought I was in for it!_  
Meisako: I thought you didn't believe in Divination?  
Granger:_ I... erm- DON'T! Complete rubbish- Absolute tripe!_  
Meisako: Yeah- that's why you take Arithmancy, right?  
Granger:_ Yes. Aithmancy is soo different, it's not even comparable!_  
Meisako: Save it, Hermione.  
  
Join me again next time to see if I have actually made a _REAL_ prediction, or if I should drop Divination and join Hermione in Aithmancy, which is wonderful because-- (will we EVER know what Arithmancy IS? hint hint: keep reading!)   
  
I just feel like promoting this site today: http://www.expage.com/hogwarts2202 this is Hogwarts and we are begining to run smoothly. hope to see you there!  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	24. Transfiguration Gone Bad

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl (and all first years) are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Twenty Four**_: Transfiguration Gone Bad  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen ( SuNnY GuRL), Kitty c., Hermione Radcliffe, SlyCat, Ashley, and AMBER!!!. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya! Just so you know, I read and re-read each and every review. You are my inspiration! **  
BTW: Sorry Kitty, but I'm strongly ANTI-H/H but this story IS H/H in a way...(keep reading, mwaa haa hahaha!!), and yes Renate is in Slytherin. I know I'm mean to Harry-- but if you think THAT was mean, then I recommend that you NOT read this chapter. I'm so cruel... I'll try and go easy on Harry, okay?  
Amber: I love ya! You are my NEW best friend! Thanks soo much for being the only one of my friends REALLY interested in my story! :)**   
*****  
  


  
When Harry awoke, he felt cold and alone. It was bright where he lay, but it gave him no comfort. A breeze fluttered through an open window next to Harry's bed, shivering, he got up to close it.  
  
"Back in bed, Harry." Harry turned to see Sirius and his other 'bodyguards' sitting in chairs only a few feet away. He hadn't even seen them there until just then.  
  
"I was only-" Lupin ushered Harry away from the window and Mudungus Fletcher closed the window for him. Harry returned to his bed and for the first time, realized that he was in the infirmiry. "I can't remember exactly what happened last night- Malfoy was hitting me..." Harry suddenly remembered the feeling. "No one was hurt, were they?"  
  
"No hun, no one but you."  
  
Harry looked up at Mrs. Figg. "What happened then? I don't recall..."  
  
"As you said, Malfoy started hitting you because you were talking to some Slytherin girl. Jealousy, I suppose. Your body started thrashing about and you were screaming to wake the dead! You got quiet and still..." Fletcher stepped awayfrom the window. "Your head, Harry. Your scar split open and there was blood... everywhere. Thank Merlin Dumbledore stopped them! I believe they've got detention for the rest of the term. Of course, Lucius Malfoy is appealing the whole thing."   
  
"Wonder what got into that boy-" Mrs. Figg said dryly.   
  
Harry finally noticed Sirius's worried face. "It's not _BAD_, is it Sirius?"  
  
His godfather faked a smile and Harry knew it. "Not as bad as it could be, Harry."  
  
There was a meek knock on the door and it slowly opened. "Excuse me, Dumbledore said no visi-" Lupin stopped. "Oh, hello, Hermione, Ron. Come one in and have a seat, wont you?"  
  
"Is he awake yet?" Harry heard Hermione ask.  
  
"Just behind the curtain here, dear." Mrs. Figg pulled the curtain away that seperated Harry from the door.   
  
"Harry! Oh, Harry! How are you doing, Bolt?" Hermione smiled, patting Harry's hand.  
  
"Fine, but my head hurts."  
  
"Your Band-Aid is on too tight." Ron offered, losening Harry's white linen bandage on his head.   
  
"I suppose so!" Harry suddenly had a lightened spirit. It was good to have friends. "What did I miss at the dance?"  
  
Ron smiled wickedly. "Nothing." Hermione blushed and sank into a chair.   
  
Harry looked carefully at their faces and laughed. "Never mind- I reckon I don't want to know!"  
  
"Oh Harry! It wasn't anything bad, don't get the wrong impression!" Hermione's face looked as if it was going to catch fire any moment. Mrs. Figg laughed.  
  
"I saw you two in that corner. I told Albus all of that misletoe was a bad idea!" She smiled slyly. Harry laughed but Hermione just sank into her chair further. Harry thought of Ginny and bit his lip, convinced that what he had been through would remain a secret.   
  
It was about noon so the Order of the Phoenix left Harry in his friend's care while they went to the Great Hall for some lunch. Harry coughed and sat up in his bed, raising an eyebrow to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Harry! It was nothing serious... Not like you and Ginny..." An evil smirk spread quickly across Ron's face. Hermione joined Ron in the fun and giggled.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I found Ginny in a corner last night, crying that she had made a fool of herself by accidently kissing a certain _someone's_ teeth!" Hermione said through her laughter.  
  
Ron's eye's lit up. "Ginny told us EVERYTHING! Harry's got a girlfriend- Harry's got a gir-ff!" Hermione smacked him.  
  
"Don't say anything to anyone. It'll only embarrass Ginny more." Harry said, looking pleadingly into their eyes. Hermione nodded but the gasped.   
  
"Oh! Harry! I forgot- Ginny said you left this in the Common Room last night. She was afraid someone would steal it." Hermione handed Harry what he thought was a stuffed sock at first.  
  
"Ninnykins!" Harry reached out and took the monkey doll that Hermione had pulled from her school bag. He smiled fondly at it.  
  
"Ninnykins? You named your dolly after my sister?" Ron's eyes got big.  
  
"Oh, give me a break, Ron. It was a Christmas gift- speaking of which, _yours_ are in my trunk. Remind me later, alright?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked in. "Excuse me dears-" She lifted Harry's bandage and excalimed, "Your scar has healed itself! Amazing!" She looked at Harry's face. "Can you stand?" Harry pulled himself out of bed, but a tad too quick, for he became dizzy. "Alright then, Mr. Potter. Have some milk and then we'll try walking a bit later." She handed him a tall glass of icey milk and left.  
  
"Did that seem a bit odd? Madam Pomfrey usually doesn't WANT to get you out of here- I don't think she likes you anymore, Harry." Ron laughed.  
  
"No- student morale. If Harry's okay, then the students think we're okay. Harry is the key to You-Know-Who, every one knows that." Hermione said thoughtfully as she opened a Chocolate Frog for Harry. "Here, eat this too."  
  
After a few moments, Harry was permitted to walk about the room, and then finally leave. It DID seem as though Madam Pomfrey was trying to get rid of him. They decided to head down to the Great Hall, as they had all missed lunch, to get something to eat.   
  
"This corridor is awfully crowded for a Sunday afternoon..." Hermione observed. It was VERY crowded. Normally Sundays were spent sleeping or finishing Friday's homework for the next day. Today, everyone seemed to be up and about.   
  
They walked a distance more before Ron said something he would never forget, "Wudlimiunqui omi Booroj wur elir... Wudlimiunqui omi Booroj wur elir..." Harry turned to look at his friend in shock when he became aware of a small scar on Ron's neck. "Wudlimiunqui omi Booroj wur elir..." Ron repeated. He had stopped walking and his eyes went pale, dim, and glazed over. By the evil glare Ron was giving Harry, he could only assume Ron's strange behavior was because of Voldemort.   
  
"Hermione- do you see that scar on his neck?"  
  
"Harry, yes, but Ron said it was a tatoo- for Victor Krum." Hermione took a step closer to Harry. "Ron's not moving- Is there something wrong with him?" Harry began to shake from fear. Yes, something TERRIBLE was wrong with his friend. "Harry-" Hermione tugged on the sleeve of his robes.   
  
"What?" Harry looked away from Ron. He needn't have asked his question. The students who minutes before been walking and chattering had also stopped and chanted with Ron, "Wudlimiunqui omi Booroj wur elir..." As if on cue, each student turned on their heels and faced Harry. They began to walk, encirlcing them.  
  
"Hermione, go and get Professor Dumbledore." Harry nudged her down the corridor, but Ron stepped infront of her.   
  
"Wudlimiunqui omi Booroj wur elir..."  
  
"Ron! I don't understand! Just let me pass!" Hermione began to cry. "Please Ron, snap out of it!" Hermione slapped Ron but he didn't even notice. Ron's hand reached out and grabbed her other wrist and twisted, then proceeded to shove her to the ground in a cry of pain.  
  
A scream echoed down the corridor, "No! I can't! Please don't make me! Harry, run! Harr-" Silence. The students kept getting closer and closer. Harry frozen from fear. Something was dead wrong with them. Harry looked into sea of students, gasping when he realized that he had seen them all together before. They had all been attacked earlier in the year. The victims were possessed. Besides Ron, two people struct him significantly. Ginny looked small and frail, like a walking corpse, and nothing more than that. The second person was Renate, who looked oddly as though she belonged amongst them.   
  
A rush of fear flooded over Harry and he felt sick. Harry suddenly wanted to vomit, but his body clentched up. He went rigid and shook all over. His skin tightened and his very veins pounded with fear. He closed his eyes, anticipating death, feeling his forehead split- blood freely flowing down his sweaty face. Harry felt his body being torn in two. Obe side filled with pain, the other with a strange warmness.  
  
"Stay away from the warmth - No, go to the warmth!" Harry felt his mind being split also. A huge wave of confusion hit him. "I don't like the pain - but pain means life..."  
  
With a thud, Harry fell to the floor. It was an odd feeling, laying on the floor and suspending himself in mid air. He suddenly felt as though he was being pulled down a water drain, and then warmth. A comfort beyond all others. But at teh same time, he could hear a scream of pain and then silence. Who kept screaming at him? Harry felt safe for the first time since before Ron had first been attacked, but still a bit odd. There was something tight around his chest and waist.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and was suprised to find himself standing, especially since all of the other students had fallen. Harry's heart pounded unevenly as everything settled in. He had been attcked, but by who, he wasn't sure. His eyes had been closed. Harry sighed when he saw Ron's chest heave with breath. The student's weren't dead, just knocked out. There was Ron- and there was Ginny... but what about Hermione? He looked to his left where Hermione had been thrown down. No one was there. Harry panicked as he spun around to locate her. A small sound slipped through his mouth when he saw a figure cloaked in black school robes lying a few yards away from him. The student's chest wasn't heaving with breath as the others did, and she was laying in a pool of thick blood.   
  
"Oh Merlin, not Hermione!" Harry rushed to his friend's side, kneeling in the blood, pulling the cloak away from the victim's face. He let out a yelp that did not sound to be his own voice when he saw the image before him. It wasn't Hermione at all! It was -- _HIM_.  
  
"If I'm laying there, then what am I doing here..." Harry placed a hand over his irregular beating heart and felt something he wasn't used to feeling. Harry quickly moved his hand, afraid he had done something horribley wrong and looked down. Closing his eyes in deep disbelief, Harry felt sick. "I can't have- I can't be..." He opened one eye and looked down again. It was true, it was real. Harry had- well... Harry was a girl. Not just any girl, Harry was _Hermione_. Pure horror filled him and he stood up, slipping on his own blood.   
  
"Please... someone..." Harry was trying to muster all of his courage to call for help. "Someone! Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore- Trelanwey... Sprout, ANYONE!! Help!!"  
  
Harry heard the faint sound of a door somewhere down the corridor open. A shout was heard and a command given before the sound of one set of footprints drew nearer and nearer. Harry could have only imagined what it must have looked like for Professor Snape (who had been the first to arrive on the scene) to see a confused Hermione, covered in blood, standing in the middle of a ring of students, all collasped.   
  
"What- happened here..." Snape looked as if he had just eaten a bowl of blasted-ended skwerts. "Miss Granger! Explanation, now!" Harry jumped, forgetting who he looked like.   
  
"Professor, I'm no-"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Snape had bent over a student and was listening for breath, looking annoyed at Harry.   
  
"Her-arry... and I were attacked!" Snape looked up and suddenly noticed Harry's body laying at 'Hermione's' feet.   
  
"Is he-?" Snape ran over some students and felt Harry's body for a pulse. After a moment, Snape was satisifed that the body had life in it. "Miss Granger- Go get Professor Dumbledore, he will be in his office. Assuming you know where it is, the password is _fruitcake_." Harry nodded and ran down the hall. He was suprised how uncomfortable Hermione's shoes were, and seeing how he kept tracking bloody footprints around the school, he paused a moment to toss the shoes off. Harry ran to the entrance of Dumbledore's office and spoke the password. Harry went to adjust his glasses, but only succeeded in wiping blood on 'Hermione's' forehead, forgetting he wasn't wearing his glasses. Harry raced himself to the top of the stairway and threw open the door.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked up from his parchment he had been reading. "Yes, Miss Gran-" he saw the blood and stood up wearily. "What happened?" His voice was slow and and crisp.  
  
"Professor, there's been another attack- but this one is different."   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**Meisako: Mwaaa haahahahahaaa!! :) I am evil! Pure evil and pure genius!!! I said this was a H/H fan fiction!! *methodical laughter*   
Pomfrey: _I thought I told you to get out!_  
Meisako: Huh? You just messed up my evil vibe, Poppy!  
Pomfrey:_ I don't recollect allowing you to address me by my first name._  
Meisako: Oh, sorry... Hey! this is MY fic, why should I leave?  
Pomfrey:_ This is NOT your fan fic, this is the Hospital Wing, and I have sleeping patients! I will not allow you to disturb them!_  
Meisako: I will not LEAVE, you and your patients need to leave!  
McGonagall: Is there a problem here, Poppy?  
Meisako: No-  
Pomfrey:_ Yes! This girl will not leave the sick students alone!_  
Meisako: But-  
McGonagall: Meisako! I should think that you'd behave yourself!  
Meisako: But, you don't understand!  
McGonagall: 50 points from Gryffindor!  
Meisako: Ok, but I'm NOT a Gryffindor.  
Pomfrey:_ I think she's Slytherin._  
McGonagall: 50 points from Slytherin then!  
Meisako: Not Slytherin either.  
McGonagall: Hufflepuff?  
Meisako: Ravenclaw.  
Pomfrey:_ Should have known..._  
McGonagall: 400 points from Ravenclaw!!  
Meisako: Erm- Professor, you've woken the patients...  
Pomfrey:_ 1000 points from the Staff!_  
McGonagall: Ohhh... :(   
  
  
  
I just feel like promoting this site today: http://www.expage.com/hogwarts2202 this is Hogwarts and we are begining to run smoothly. hope to see you there!  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	25. The Boy-Who-Died

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl (and all first years) are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Twenty Five**_: The Boy-Who-Died  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen ( SuNnY GuRL), Kitty c., Hermione Radcliffe, SlyCat, Ashley, and AMBER!!!. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya! Just so you know, I read and re-read each and every review. You are my inspiration! **  
BTW: I know, I know. Don't hate me! Things will get better by chapter 28... I hope! I'm working on it!  
Amber: I hope I haven't weirded you out (too much)! Keep reading, kay? Don't worry, MOST of your questions will be answered in this chapter.**   
*****  
  


  
Harry and Dumbledore quickly arrived back at the scene to find Lupin, Fletcher and Mrs. Figg talking venomously to Professor Snape as a wide-eyed McGonagall paced around the room, obviously annoying Madam Pomfrey, who was checking each student for life. Satisfied with one, she would move to the next. Albus Dumbledore, however, seemed to temporarily lose his sanity as they approached. His eyes darted, horrified from one limp student to the next, finally falling upon Harry's body in the center of the corridor, slowly taking in the pool of blood into his thoughts.   
  
THe headmaster finally turned and faced Harry. "Hermione, this is a very serious event and I know you must be takeing this as hard as I... but... but I need you to tell me everything you saw, heard, felt... anything." Like Harry, Dumbledore was visibly shaken. He placed a trembling hand on 'Hermione's' shoulder and lend Harry into a corner by a large window. Their eyes met firmly. "Tell me all that happened here."  
  
Harry stared into the old wizard's eyes, not daring to lie to him. "Then, I suppose I should begin with the most important fact- I'm not Hermione, Professor Dumbledore. I am Harry Potter." Dumbledore took a step back and looked Harry over, obviously not believing him. "Professor-- I don't know how I can prove it to you, but this is me- inside Hermione's body!" Harry sensed tension building in his own voice.  
  
Something Dumbledore saw in Harry's eyes sparked the twinkle to return to his own. He nodded slowly and turned around, breathing heavily before turning back to the young boy, now girl. "How?"  
  
"I can't be positive how it happened, but I can tell you all that I can." Harry took in a great volume of air before begining. "Hermione, Ron, and I were walking to the Great Hall to get some food- we missed lunch while I was in the Hospital Wing -and we noticed there were alot of students around us." The headmaster nodded in understanding, encouraging him to go on. "Then Ron said something in another language..."  
  
"Can you recall what he said?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.  
  
"Erm- Not really. Widlumiunoqui umi something or something else like that. I really wasn't listening to the words. It was how he spoke them."  
  
"How?"  
  
"His words were just so hateful and overpowering- Ron definately not himself. His eyes got sort of foggy and... well... dead looking." Harry felt uneasy. Remembering the much-too-recent events caused him to shudder. "I told Hermione to get you, but we got surrounded by students-"  
  
"All of these children here?" Dumbledore interjected.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes- all of them. They all had the same look as Ron and were saying the same thing over and over again. Ron shoved Hermione to the floor and that feeling came back... The one I'm used to getting where I feel that some one is staring into my soul... and then I closed my eyes." Harry stared at 'Hermione's' socked feet, wiggling 'her' toes.   
  
"You- closed your eyes?" Dumbledore sounded disappointed. "And when you opened your eyes... you were in another student's body?" Harry tried to avoid meeting the headmaster's worried and confused gaze.  
  
"Oh, no. When I closed my eyes... I got a different feeling. I felt like I was being torn in two- Then some one shoved me and I fell to the ground, well, my body did, and I heard a scream. I was kind of hovering in the air for a moment before I was pulled into something... Then I opened my eyes and found myself in Hermione's body..." Harry clentched his hands into fists, trying to control his overwhelming emotions from getting the better of him. A tear dripped down 'Hermione's' cheek and Harry turned from the wizard. He met Snape's gaze, who nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Hermio- Mr. Potter, I mean... I believe I have the answer to your dilema. Your soul was being taken from your body, just as these students here once had." Harry's heart stopped as he listened intensly to the wise voice for anything to grasp on. "Miss Granger tried to stop the separation by knocking you out of harm's way. She obviously fell into your spirit, which knocked her own out. Do you understand, Harry?" Dumbledore studied 'Hermione's' face for some sign of acceptance to the theory.  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Like that Muggle game, dominoes. The force of both your sould coiliding cause her soul to to fall over. Simply gravitational law, really..." He said in a thoughtful voice.  
  
"I understand now, I'm pretty sure. But then... that means Hermione's soul is out there, somewhere?" Harry looked around, as if he would be able to find her.   
  
"Yes- but all can be fixxed by a simple saiance, I believe. But until then, I don't think anyone should know about this. I think Minerva should be filled in- to, erm- answer any questions you might have. Sybill however, shouldn't need this information to preform the saiance successfully." Dumbledore began to think aloud.  
  
"What about the Order?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Your soul is safe as of now- I don't think the 'security' should remain as tight. They would draw attention to you."  
  
"Surely I can tell Sirius, right?" Harry's eye's pleaded with him.  
  
"I'm sorry, you can't. Even if you could..." Harry followed Dumbledore's gaze to a man being carried in on a stretcher. Sirius Black was the man.  
  
Harry pulled away from Professor Dumbledore's light grasp. "Sirius, no!" Tears were flying from the corner of 'Hermione's' eyes unceasingly. "No!" He suddenly felt string arms around him, holding him back from reaching his godfather.   
  
"Hermione, no... Please, be still." Remus Lupin pulled 'Hermione' into a tight hug. "He'll be fine. He merely needs sometime to recover, so will Ron. Soon they'll be up and about, don't you fret." Harry allowed himself to be hugged as he cried. Was Sirius caught up in the attack too? Had he aslo tried to help Harry? He felt a hand on the back of 'Hermione's' head, touching the curly hair. "Hush no, things will get better-"  
  
Harry somehow couldn't stand Lupin's compassion at that time. All he wanted was to get to Sirius. He wanted to scream out, but he thought it uncharacteristic of Hermione, so he merely cried. "Oh Professor!"  
  
Mudungus Fletcher now stood beside them. "Harry'll be fine, too. Just you see. He'll be fine."  
  
"How is-"  
  
"He... erm," Mrs. Figg couldn't seem to find the right words. "He's alive, but barely." She wiped her eyes lightly. "His soul's gone and Madam Pomfrey says it's the worst case she's seen yet. And the bleeding!" Mrs. Figg was holding back tears. "Hermione, dear, they don't think the bleeding will stop." A tear escaped her eyes and slid down her withering cheek.   
  
Harry suddenly felt ill and slid to the floor in a small pathetic looking heap. The tears had gone and Harry knew they wouldn't come back. He didn't have anymore tears left to cry. 'Hermione's' eyes felt heavy and swollen. The Order of the Phoenix looked at him helplessly before silently taking their leave. Harry sat still for a long time, unaware of events going on around him. Not noticing Madam Pomfrey taking his body to the Hospital Wing, not paying attention when Professor McGonagall gave a small gasp as Dumbledore exlained what had happened, not even caring that Lupin and Snape were being civil to each other for the time being. A small groan jolted him from his dazed state and he spun around to face a small girl sitting up.  
  
"Oh my head..." Ginny slowly opened her eyes and Harry crawled over to her.   
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Hermione? Oh! You're covered in blood!" Her face went pale. "Is- Did I..." She looked around and her eyes weld up. "I _DID_ attack Harry! How could I? Is he..." A tear dripped into her lap. "I didn't mean to!" She began to sob uncontrolably. Another groan, followed by another signified the waking of other fallen students. The moans were soon followed by crying, much as Ginny had, when they realized what they had done.   
  
Harry felt another hand on 'Hermione's' shoulder. "I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said shakily. "I couldn't help it- I wanted to, but-" His voice dropped. "He's dead, isn't he?"  
  
Harry shook 'Hermione's' head. "No- but they say he's only just hanging on, and they can't stop the bleeding." Ginny cried louder and Ron pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Don't cry, Gin. You couldn't do anything to stop it. You aren't to blame... I'm sure Harry forgives you. He knows you better than that. It's not anyone here's fault..." Ron looked sadly at Harry with his voice lowered considerably, "Or is it?"  
  
Another noise startled Harry and he turned his head to see Sirius begining to stand. "Snuffles!" A slight smile crossed 'Hermione's' face as the weary looking man walked slowly towards them with a meaningful look impressed upon his. Ginny listened as Ron quickly and quietly explained that 'Snuffles' was a friend of Harry's. "Snuffles- are you alright? Were you attacked too?" He shook his head.  
  
"I tried to control the voice- I tried, but it was too powerful." Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement, they knew exactly what he was talking about. "I tried so hard- I- I passed out. When I woke up, Remus told me what happened and..." Sirius's mouth moved but emitted no sound. His mouth seemed to have suddenly dried up and he could speak no more, and his eyes were small with many lines defining them. Harry had never seen him this way and wanted to cry because of the pain he was putting his godfather through. How his heart ached...  
  
There was a blood curdling scream as Sariah Tassel saw the pool of blood. "We've killed him! Oh Lord- Harry Potter's dead!" She fell to her knees and touched the life giving fluid, crying. "It's still warm..."   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Meisako: I know, I know! Please don't hate me! Sorry it took me so long, by the way. I just got a job! :) I know, I'm just making up escuses for my lazieness...  
Weasley: _Hi hi!_  
Meisako: Oh, hi Ginny! I don't remember inviting you to an interview today...  
Weasley:_ That's because you didn't. Draco Malfoy suddenly caught the flu and I'm filling in._  
Meisako: That's alright- I've got a chimney.  
Weasley:_ What? I don't understand..._  
Meisako: You said he's got floo. And I said I've got a chimney...  
Weasley:_ No! I said flu, not floo!_  
Meisako: Who's talking about the flu?  
Weasley:_ I was. Draco's got it._  
Meisako: Floo, not flu! Honestly, Ginny. Sometimes I think you're more like a Muggle than the Dursleys...  
Weasley:_ Wha? No- I was talking about the sickness!_  
Meisako: I repeat! Floo, not flu!  
Weasley:_ You don't understand..._  
Meisako: I now see the resemblence to your uncle... The accountant...  
Weasley:_ You're hopeless..._  
  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	26. The Substitution

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl (and all first years) are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Twenty Six**_: The Substitution  
  


*****  
I want to give a special thanks to those of you who have been faithful in reviewing my Fan Fiction: Rachel, Leanne, Amanda J, Lotesse, Taracollwen ( SuNnY GuRL), Kitty c., Hermione Radcliffe, SlyCat, Ashley, Lady Artemisu, and AMBER!!!. If it hadn't been for you guys, I don't think I'd keep writing! Love ya! Just so you know, I read and re-read each and every review. You are my inspiration! **  
BTW: I know, I know. Don't hate me! Things will get better by chapter 28... I hope! I'm working on it!  
Amber: Sorry if I weirded you out! LOL! Have fun reading!!!**   
*****  
  


  
Harry turned off the water and dried 'Hermione's' hand on a paper towel. There was a cold giggle behind him. "Forget how to be a girl?"  
  
"No, now if you please, Mrytle, I'll be late for Arithmancy. I'll see you around." Harry gave his best impression of one of Hermione's trademark looks and left.  
  
"Yeah," said Moaning Mrytle drly, "around."  
  
"That took nearly forty minutes, Hermione... _Fall in_?" Ron stood leaning against the wall next to the girls' toilet.   
  
"You didn't have to wait- and don't exagerate... Besides, being a girl isn't as easy as it looks (A/N: Isn't that the truth!?), Ron." Harry brushed out Hermione's skirt. "I have to look my best, don't I?" It had over one month since the inccedent and Harry still found it difficult to act like Hermione- let alone dress like her.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes as they began walking down the corridor. "Did you hear that the Quidditch team is going to play, even without Harry? Taking a bit of a risk... They could have postponed it."  
  
Harry looked up suddenly. "They aren't going to find a replacement? I mean- they can do that, can't they?"  
  
"They can, but under special circumstances. Besides, who do you know who could take Harry's place as Seeker and be even half as good?"  
  
Harry blushed at the unintended compliment. "I could do it," Harry said in Hermione's matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Ron snorted. "Yeah, sure!"  
  
"I could!" Harry snapped. "In fact, I think I'll talk with Professor McGonagall before lunch. This is my corridor, bye Ron!" Harry turned down a hallway to Arithmancy with Professor Vector as Ron headed straight for Divination. It never ceased to amuse Harry that Hermione had dropped Divination for Arithmancy, which was nothing but Divination with numbers! (A/N: See, I told you you'd find out what it was! Arithmancy is also called Numberology) After Arithmancy Harry went to Advanced Herbology and then to Professor McGonagall's office, keeping true to his word.  
  
"Erm, Professor?" He stepped in and closed the door.  
  
"Miss Grang- sorry, Harry?" She took off her rectangular spectacles and placed them on her desk. "Can I help you with something?" She instantly frowned. "Is this another question, about you-know-what... a peri--"  
  
"Oh no, Professor!" Harry was deeply embarrassed. "Actually, I was going to ask if I could substitue for _Harry Potter_ in the Quidditch match tomorrow?"  
  
McGonagall's eyes shone. "Well then, _Miss Granger_- I do believe it's a possibility! But can you promise you can preform successfully without drawing attention to the fact that you are not who you appear?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I think I can, Professor."  
  
Professor McGonagall scrawled a note on a small peice of parchment. "Give this to Katie Bell today and I'll see you in the match tomorrow!" She handed him the note with one of her rare smiles. "Now don't be late for lunch."  
  
Harry took the note and headed down to the Great Hall. "Told you so," he said in a sing-song voice, shoving the note into Ron's face.   
  
Ron took the note and stared at it in disbelief. "But you are horrible at flying!"  
  
"Thanks alot- I'll show you!" Harry snapped, taking the note away.   
  
"What'll you show him? Fred asked interestedly.   
  
"That i can be a good Quidditch player."  
  
George looked over his brother. "Just how do you plan on doing that, exactly?" Harry handed the twins the note from Professor McGonagall. The boys read it four times before looking up. "Oi, Katie!" George yelled down the table to the Captain, Fred however looked at Harry with a dumbfounded smile.  
  
"What?" Katie stood from her seat and looked at them. "Something the matter?"  
  
"Well... We've got ourselves a replacement Seeker." Fred answered casually.  
  
"Who?" Katie walked over to them. Alicia and Angela were now looking at the group.  
  
"Hermione," Seamus answered after overhearing the entire conversation unfold. Neville and Dean looked up, suprised.   
  
Katie read the note slowly. "Can you fly, Granger?"  
  
"McGonagall seems to think so." Harry was begining to feel uncomfortable. This was a side he had never seen of them. They obviously didn't think too highly of Hermione.  
  
"Just don't mess things up." Katie returned to her seat and the talk at the table returned to normal.   
  
George smiled and shook 'Hermione's' hand. "Glad to have ya aboard, Hermione! Don't mind them-" He nodded toward the rest of the team.   
  
"Yeah," said Fred, "They're just upset 'cause we're playing without our key-player. Any help you could offer would be great..." Harry was suprised how much their reactions differed from everyone else. They were just those happy sort of people, he figured.  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
The Order of the Phoenix walked in the room slowly. It was the first time Sirius had been seen since the attack. His appearance had changed slightly. He now wore black robes, rather than his usual grey ones, a sign of deep mourning, and a smaller hood that cast a shadow over his sad eyes. They walked up to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron sat and stood around them for a moment. Sirius looked as though he were about to say something, but thought better of it. Lupin sighed.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow, there's nothing we can do here."  
  
"Oh Professor Lupin! Can't you just stay one more day?" Harry pleaded. He really wanted them to stay- with all of his heart he wished them to remain with him.  
  
"Hermione'll be in the Quidditch match tomorrow- Stay and watch the match at least," Ron added. He obviously felt safer with them around, too.   
  
"Then... you'll be playing Seeker, am I right, Hermione? Harry's position..." Sirius said at long last.   
  
Harry's heart sank. "Yes, sir." Harry never fully realized what affect his life had on others until he saw it from Hermione's eyes. Cho, for example, had cried the instant she heard and locked herself up in a classroom. It took six professors and three hours to knock the door down and get her out. Cho threw a flying fit when they retrieved her, screaming they were torturing her by not letting her mourn.   
  
Ginny for the most part, had become a recluse. She didn't speak much anymore and usually kept to herself in her dorm with the curtains drawn about her bed. If one was quiet enough, they could hear her sobs. Ginny refused to come out for meals and during classes she refused to answer any questions. The professors had finally learned that is was no use to even ask. They would get no response.   
  
Sirius hadn't been seen by the students, staff, or the Order until just now. No one knew where he went or what he did. He just left.  
  
That night when Harry was putting on Hermione's dressing gown, which he still closed his eyes to do, there came a soft knock on the door. "Just a moment!" harry pulled Hermione's night robe about him and opened the door for a small frail figure. "Ginny, long time no speak- come in." Ginny sat lightly on Hermione's bed and Harry joined her. "Was there something on you mind?"  
  
"Uh-huh, Hermione, I'm scared."  
  
"How's that, Ginny?"  
  
"Have you read the _Daily Prophet_ yet?" Ginny unfolded a peice of crumpled parchment she had been holding.  
  
"No-" Harry had been using Hermione's subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ to line Crookshank's little box-bed. Ginny handed Harry the paper. It was yellowed with sweat and tears and said:  
  


_Daily Prophet  
Sightings  
  
Sitings of the Dark mark have been seen in Wales and London over twelves times a peice within the last month. Experts say they began soon after the attack at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Harry Potter, and must have something to do with his near-death experience. Potter remains in the infirmiry at the school in a coma.  
  
More attackes have followed the Dark Mark sitings in Wales. Three Wizards and a Muggle bystander received the Dementor's Kiss from one of these rouge beings. A Witch, south of Aberdeen, reportedly saved a young wizarding child from a Dementor's Kiss with a strong Patronus. Many say the Dementors have joined the Dark Forces, a statement which has been confirmed by the recent temporary closure of Azkaban, due to lack of emplyees.  
  
Sitings have become more frequent these past days and seem to be traveling in a North-bound pattern, perhaps to Aberdeen, or perhaps to Hogwarts to finish off what is left of the boy-who-lived._

  
  
Harry felt scared as he put down the parchment, but contorted his face, as to not show it. "Are you worried about the Dementors?"  
  
"No-- I'm scared for Harry!" Ginny's eyes got large. "The Dementors are after him! You saw how he was on the train two years ago when a Dementor got too close- The Dementors'll kill Harry! He's not very strong right now, and he can't protect himself!" Ginny began to ring her hands together.  
  
Harry put a comforting arm around Ginny. "Please, Gin... Harry'll be alright. Just you wait and see."  
  
Ginny was quiet for a long while. "Will he ever wake up, Hermione?" her voice was barely audiable.  
  
"I reckon so, Ginny."  
  
"If he doesn't wake up- how will I ever tell him?" She said to herself as she stood to leave.  
  
"Tell m-him what?" Harry was refolding the article.  
  
Ginny paused at the door, half-blushing, half-smiling. Harry thought she reminded him of a painting just then, the way the light hit her. She looked awfully cute... "That- I love him."  
  
"Don't worry Ginny. Harry'll know one day."  
  
Ginny nodded slightly. "Thanks for listening Hermione. You're a great friend."  
  
The next day, Harry sat with the rest of the Quidditch Team. "I figured I'd sit with you. Harry always did."  
  
Alicia Spinnet nodded and moved over to make room for the 'newest' Seeker.   
  
"You can do this, right Granger? If not, tell us now." Katie said from two seats away.  
  
"I think I can-"  
  
'Captain' Katie leaned over to Harry. "Don't think, just do." Harry was so taken back by her rudeness he didn't reply.  
  
Harry put on his own Quidditch gear ("Harry wont mind, go ahead Herm") and was suprised by how lose they were. Harry also sat through the pep talk, pretending to be interested and nodding everytime some one asked, "Got that, Hermione?" Everything seemed to go by faster- Perhaps that was because Harry's mind dwelled on the Quidditch stadium the entire time.   
  
When they were finally let onto the feild, they were greeting by the cheer of the entire school and an unfamilar voice. "Welcome to Quidditch! I'm your subtitute commentator, Jo'Nathan Kimlinger! Lee's got a bad case of strep and I was asked to fill in. Isn't that great? I mean, how many first years do you know of who get to commentate at a Quidditch mat-"  
  
"I assure you, Jo, that you will be the last. Now _please_, introduce the teams already..." Said an irritated Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh, sure. Gryffindor!" The crowds errupted with a loud cheer. "Today they are sporting a substitue Seeker, Hermione Granger!" Instead of cheers, Harry was greeted with the distinct sound of laughter and gossip.  
  
"Oh come now!" Harry muttered frusterated.  
  
"And their off! Look at them go! Wow! Hey, Professor- how come I don't get to be the substitute Seeker?"  
  
"Keep your eyes on the game, Jo- Johnson just scored."  
  
"Right- Johnson scores!"  
  
Today's match was against Slytherin- and after hearing that Hermione was the temporary Seeker, Malofy became overly confident. "Don't break a nail, Granger!" Draco yelled as he flew loops around Harry. Harry didn't move. He simply sat on the broom, mildly irritated.  
  
"It's not my nails I intend to break."  
  
"Oh, aggressive, are we?" Malfoy laughed and pulled into a sudden U-Dive.  
  
"If you're trying to impress me, Malfoy- You've failed miserably." He said sternly and Malfoy blushed angrily.  
  
"Shut up, you filthy Mudblood!" 'Hermione's' face boiled with anger and Harry longed to land a knuckle sandwich on the annoying Slytherin. ("Great save by Finnigan!") Harry saw the Snitch near the mid-feild line.  
  
"Oh! Look!" Harry pointed towards the commentator stand, "The Snitch!" Draco turned to see for himself and Harry suddenly dove. He figured at this rate, if he pulled up just near the center of the line, he would come up just beneath the Snitch.   
  
"Oh! Granger's a tricky one! Look at that!!" Jo'Nathan's voice echoed.  
  
'Pull up' His mind told him.   
  
'No- If I pull up now, I wont get the Snitch!'  
  
'You haven't got your Firebolt- the school's broom wont react as quickly!'  
  
'I can do it! It matters souly on the rider!'  
  
Draco was right behind him and gaining too quickly for Harry's comfort. Gryffindor was going to lose. "Give up, Mudblood!"  
  
Harry willed the broom to go faster he was six feet from the ground... four... two... Harry pulled up just beneath the Snitch and caught it firmly in his hand as he heard a _smack_. Draco had crashed into the grass.   
  
"Granger's got the Snitch! Gryffindor's won the Quidditch Match , 170 to 20, _AND_ the Quidditch Cup!!" The stadium errupted with cheers and bright red banners. Harry landed and was met by the rest of the team.   
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"Splendid!"  
  
"Sorry I doubted you-"  
  
Ron suddenly burst through the crowd. "Hermione! Hermione! You've won it! You've won!" His eyes flashed mischieviously. "Can I talk to you over hear?" Ron grabbed 'Hermione's' arm and pulled him over to a darkened corridor which led to the Hufflepuff changing rooms.   
  
"Let them be," Fred yelled the rest of the team.  
  
"Yeah!" joined George, "Ronnikins and Hermione want to be _alone_!" The team laughed.  
  
Harry felt sick. They were joking, right? His heart resumed its normanl beating pace when he saw the Order of the Phoenix awaiting him in the shadows. "What's this all about?"  
  
"Just wanted to congradulate you- Terrific... Wronzenkey Fright, wasn't it?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Wonski Feint, actu-" Harry stopped, but it was already too late. His mistake spread a smile across Ron's face. Harry had forgotten that Hermione didn't waste her time learning names of moves and tatics in the game of Quidditch.   
  
"Are you sure it was a Wonski Feint... Harry?" Ron's eyes were very round.  
  
"i don't know what you are talking about-" Harry was becoming nervous. Everything would be ruined if anyone found out.  
  
"Of course you do! Harry's the only one who could have pulled that move off- even without a Firebolt!" Ron was looking very happy. Mrs. Figg and Mudungus Fletcher smiled to themselves.  
  
"Alright- But you can't breath a word to anyone!" Harry finally gave in.  
  
"Then it _IS_ you!" Sirius pulled Harry into a teary eyed hug. "Oh my dear lad! have you any clue as to how worried I was?"  
  
"I knew- But Dumbledore reckoned things would be safer if no one knew..." Harry explained through the noise of his godfather's cries. "So- you aren't leaving now, are you?"  
  
"No, Harry... We'll stick around."   
  
"Harry, how long have you been like this?" Mudungus Fletcher asked, leaning agaisnt the wall.   
  
"Since the attack-"  
  
"But... how?" Mrs. Figg asked, wiping her eyes.  
  
Harry went on to explain the attack and Hermione's role in it all. Ron looked away when his name was mentioned. Harry finished and they all stood quiet for a while.  
  
"Harry," said Ron, "I'm sorry."   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Meisako: Sorry I kinda left you guys off like that- But let me warn ya... I was writing chapter 28 and I left it at such a cliffhanger, I was upset with myself for leaving myself hanging!! I couldn't help it!! It was 2 am and I was sleepy! I had to leave it there!  
Malfoy: _I'm better._  
Meisako: I guess that's good... You're stupid.  
Malfoy:_ What?! Where did that come from?_  
Meisako: Haven't you read my chapter?  
Malfoy:_ Erm, no. I don't lower myself to those standards. It's degrading._  
Meisako: Well, escuse me!  
Malfoy: _Oh yuck! Did you fart?!_  
Meisako: What? No! It was a sarcastic phrase... you really ARE stupid.  
Malfoy:_ At least I don't get floo and flu mixxed up!_  
Meisako: *ggrrrrrr* Get out!!  
Malfoy:_ Fine... *gets up and leaves*_  
Meisako: *as soon as he's gone pulls out a heart shaped locket with Tom Felton's picture in it* Oh my love... How I long to kiss you... *sigh* Meisa Anne Felton.... *ahhhh* But wait! I can't forget my other love! Where's that picture of Christian Coulson... Here it is! *produces another locket with Christian's picture in it* Meisa Anne Coulson... Who do I love more!? *sob* I'm soo confused!!!   
Malfoy:_ My God! I never saw a more sickening site!_  
Meisako: *quickly hides lockets* What site? I didn't do anything...  
Malfoy:_ You're drooling over me!_  
Meisako: Not just you! Christian Coulson... *sigh*   
Malfoy:_ Isn't he Voldemort?_  
Meisako: Yes, but does that really matter if you're truely in love?  
Malfoy:_ ...I'm telling your boyfriend that your in love with some one else!!_  
Meisako: That's okay... Tommy-babe and Voldie-hun can share me with him... He wont mind...  
Malfoy:_ I'm scared..._   
  
**Tom Felton is the actor who plays Draco Malfoy** *drool*  
**Christian Coulson is the actor for Tom Riddle** *heart throb!!*   
  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	27. They're He-ee-ere

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl (and all first years) are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Twenty Seven**_: They're _He-ee-ere_  
  


*******  
Happy Easter!  
  
BTW: I don't really know about the whole G/H thing. I mean, ginny likes Harry- that's obvious, but I don't think Harry likes her as much as she'd like, you know? It might swing a tad that way, with a kiss or something, but nothing serious. There's still Cho, remember? And I'm not sure I _really_ like Her/R either, but I think that's the way JK Rowling is headed, herself. Now, let the DRAMA begin...**   
*****  
  


  
Besides the Order of the Phoenix, Ron, Dumbledore, and an extremely peeved McGonagall ("_I thought it was clear that you were not to draw attention to yourself_?!"), no one had noticed anything out of the ordinary about a Seeker's capture. Harry told Professor Dumbledore later that he had been figured out, but the old wizard merely said he would have been appalled if Ron and the others HADN'T been able to conclude as much.  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny sqeauled when Harry entered the Common Room later. "That was simply splendid! You're near as good as Harry, I reckon!"  
  
Harry laughed. "You think so, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny gave her first real laugh in a long while. "Certainly! You were spectacular!" Ginny gave Harry a friendly hug and looked up at him. Their eyes met and Ginny appeared startled.  
  
"Something wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why, no- I guess not... but--" Ginny looked away. "When I looked into your eyes... I could see Harry. You know, except for your color- You and Harry have the same eyes." Ginny's voice got smaller. She was begining to shun the world again.  
  
"Really?" Harry glanced at Ron uneasily. "Hey, Ron and I were about to visit with Harry in the Hospital Wing- Care to join us?"  
  
"Oh yes! I'd love to!" Ginny's face lit up at the offer and she clapped her hands.  
  
They walked down to the infirmiry, loudly discussung Harry's on-feild Quidditch tatics. When they finally reached the Hospital doors, they found the Order already there.  
  
"Hullo Harr-mione..." Lupin caught himself when he noticed Ginny had tagged along. "The third saiance has failed. There's apparently an obstacle in the way-"  
  
Ron poked Harry hard, giving him a look that Harry read as, it's-your-own-stupid-fault-you're-not-in-your-own-body-you're-blocking-it. Harry rolled his eyes. It wasn't exactly his fault. They had to find Hermione's spirit first, but Dumbledore insisted on NOT telling Professor Trelawney that another student had been involved.  
  
"Obstacle? What sort of obstacle?" Ginny asked, standing at the foot of Harry's bed.  
  
"Something's got a hold of Harry's soul and wont let go, Miss Weasley." Mrs. Figg said.  
  
Ginny stiffled a cry and threw herself on Harry's body. "Oh, Harry! Please come back!"  
  
"Sh-h!" Madam Pomfrey hissed from behind a curtain across the room. "You'll wake her!"  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Miss Engl. She was in the attack, too, you know! Her poor soul was only able to return last night. Right now, she's resting." Pomfrey looked the Slytherin sadly before drawing the curtains about her. "Sybill said it was the worst case yet. The girl had begun to think it was better away from her body, took a mess of Eyes to bring her back at last." Harry felt a pang of guilt, feeling horrid that he hadn't noticed Renate's absence from classes. Madam Pomfrey glanced at them warningly and returned to her office.  
  
Sirius suddenly pulled his hood and looked out the window. Harry flinched and looked worridly at Ginny, then remembered that she had been told 'Snuffles' was a friend of Harry's. He was lucky that Sirius had changed in appearance since his thrid year, or Ginny would have screamed to see the convict before her now.  
  
"Something the matter, Snuffles?" Ron asked.  
  
"I felt something just now- Evil is approaching."  
  
Ginny gave a distinct shiver. "I feel it, too. So does Harry-" Harry looked up, suprised. "-his temperature just dropped a heap." Ginny sat up and began to rub Harry's hands in her own, trying to bring warmth back to them. "Harry- don't leave us!"  
  
Mudungus touched the body's cheek. "She's right. The boy's an icicle!" He turned to Harry. "Do you feel anything?"  
  
Harry shook 'Hermione's' head. "No, nothing."  
  
Ginny's head twitched as a dog does when he hears a prowler. "They're here."  
  
"Who, Ginny?"  
  
"I feel it! Oh Ha-rmione, can't you feel it?" Ron asked, rushing to the window. "Ah Mist!" Harry eyed Ron funnily, challenging the only German word Ron had picked up.  
  
Harry went to stand by the window with Ron, and Ginny followed. "What is it?" Harry reach the window and gasped. "It can't be!" Out in the distance came a line of steadily marching black cloaked figures. "Dementors and Death Eaters..."  
  
Ginny numbly felt her way back to Harry's body. "They've come to finish him off!" She looked at the cold face laying on the bed. Harry's scar had re-opened, but no blood flowed. It remained a rather fleshy and sick looking wound.   
  
"They wont get him! Ron, fetch the Headmaster and you, Ginny- you go retrieve Professor Snape, hear me? Now make haste!!" The Weasleys each ran in seperate directions as Sirius shouted out commands. His face was red with fury and energy.   
  
"Why didn't I feel it comming? I am usually aware of these things-"  
  
"Harry, you did. You're mind's just not in connection with your body. See? Your scar's split again." Lupin answered slowly, as if not sure he was giving the right information.  
  
Professor Dumbledore strode into the room with a speed Harry thought was impossible for his age. "Dementors?" He looked out the window. "There are too many to hold off-- Arabella, go and gather all of the floo powder that you can and take it to the Great Hall. The children need to get out of here." Mrs. Figg nodded and turned on her heels, leaving the room with vigour. Dumbledore shut the window as if to keep the invaders out.  
  
"Mudungus- I want all entrances and exits- windows... AND every fire place besides the Great Hall sealed. There will be no one leaving or entering without my knowledge. Remus, join him. Once you've finished, go to the Great Hall." They pulled out their wands and began to lock the windows in the Hospital Wing before moving on.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "Headmaster! Renate needs her sleep!" she winced. "And close those windows! There's a draft about-"  
  
"Poppy, the windows _are_ closed. There are Dementors and Death Eaters comming- they're chilling the air." Dumbledore said, now gathering up the sleeping Slytherin.  
  
Sirius looked out the window. "Albus- There are Dark Marks outside- at least a dozen and more appearing..."  
  
Madam Pomfrey gasped and rushed over to the window. With a snap of her wand, all of the curtains had been drawn. "Go, sir, Miss Granger, you too- now! Run!"  
  
"Poppy, Hermione and Harry need to remain here at Hogwarts for the time being. It is still safer within the walls than anywhere without. The other students are going to be sent to the Ministry--"  
  
"Weasley said something about Death Eaters and I came as quickly as I could." Snape burst into the room looking rather paler than usual.   
  
"Yes, they are upon us, Severus. I need you and Sirius to rally the other teachers and gather the students in the Great Hall. Arabbella should be there with floo powder. Send the students to the Ministry- Hurry!"  
  
Harry had never seen Professor Snape's face without a look of disgust, anger, or pure loathing until just now. He looked young, but tired and sickly, like Lupin. The Potions teacher nodded and retreated promptly, not making any remarks as Sirius Black joined him down the corridor.  
  
Dumbledore now had his arms full, as Renate was secured by his tight grasp. "Are there no other students in the wing, Poppy?"  
  
"None besides Harry-"  
  
"Good. Hermione, Poppy... follow me if you will." The professor lead the way out of the room, followed by Harry and the school nurse, who gave Harry's body a last, sorrowful gaze. They quickly traveled to the Great Hall where students stood confused and crowded around the fireplace.   
  
"Please, single file! Don't push now-" the Head Boy said as he walked down a row of students he was forming. The Head Girl and Arabella stood at the mantel, guding students in one by one and tossing in a pinch of powder to make the flames glow an emerald colour.   
  
"We've gotten through the first and second years and nearly finished the third years, ALbus." Professor McGonagall said, helping a child find their place in the line. "Mudungus, Sybill, and Remus are locking up the exits- Severus and Sirius joined them a short while ago- I believe they are on the very last floor as we speak. Pray the barracades hold-" Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Any word from the Northern Hills? We sent him out yesterday- wouldn't he have sent an owl by now?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, he should be arriving soon. They'd be here before any owl they send could. I believe they are running back." Dumbledore answered as if he hadn't even heard Harry.  
  
"Oi- Harry!" Ron ran up to him and grabbed 'Hermione's' arm. "Ginny's gone already- They sent her very first, 'cause she was the only in here at the time. They wanted to send me but-" Ron bit his lip. "Dad says as soon the students have all got to the Ministry, most of the Members are heading this way." Harry watched Ron's frightened face. For the first time, it dawned on Harry. Hogwarts, one of the safest placed on Earth, was under attack.  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Professor-"  
  
"Because we need to lead the invaders to believe that what they want is here." The headmaster answered before Harry could even ask why he was to remain at Hogwarts. Dumbledore layed Renate on the ground, next to the wall. "I'm sorry, Harry. I wish there was another way..."  
  
"It's alright, Professor, I understand. I'm the boy-who-lived... I have a mission." Harry felt odd saying that. A few students walking by laughed after hearing, "I'm the boy-", as he wasn't exactly a boy at that moment, but quite a girl. McGonagall looked at him sadly, opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. She patted 'Hermione's' shoulder and walked back over to the fireplace.   
  
"Fourth years! Quickly now!" Excited scuffling noises were heard as the younger of the remaining students piled over to the only exit.  
  
A high pitched wail filtered through the thick stone walls of the castle, causing students and teachers alike to cover their ears. the doors burst open and students fell to the floor in fear. Dumbledore spun around in alarm, wand in hand. He sighed greatly when he saw the figures in the doorway.   
  
"It's alright, children! You can stand up- it's only Professor Snape!"  
  
A girl somewhere in the room screamed in horror and a snigger from the Weasley twins could be heard.  
  
Harry was relieved to see his godfather with Snape. "Sirius!"   
  
The grown man rushed to Harry. "They're getting closer- and they've got guests with them."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, the tension in his voice rising.  
  
"Wormtail, for one, and where ever he goes, so does his master." Sirius's voice was cold and full of loathing.   
  
"Fifth years!" McGonagall cried.  
  
"Ron- GO!" Harry turned to his best friend and gave a push towards the exit.   
  
"No, I can't leave you, Harry!" Ron planted his feet firmly to the ground. "I can't and I wont!"  
  
"Ron, c'mon! They're wanting to send ya off now." Fred grabbed Ron's arm and tugged with such a force that Ron tripped over his own feet.  
  
"Where's Harry?" George asked, appearring at Ron's other arm.  
  
"Hospital Wing- no go, Ron!" Harry said, longing for Ron to leave.  
  
"Well, go get him!" Lee had suddenly arrived.  
  
"He's-- Harry's staying here."  
  
"But why?" Fred looked suddenly ill. "Don't the professors KNOW who's out there right now? "  
  
"Yes- and the professors mean for Harry to stay at Hogwarts. There's nothing to be done about it." Ron said quietly.  
  
George frowned. "Mum'll have kittens... Well, c'mon Ron, Hermione- you too. You've gotta scat." Harry cast his eyes downward and took a step back. "'Mione?"  
  
"Miss Granger is remaining at Hogwarts temporarily. She'll be at the Ministry shortly, I assure you." Dumbledore placed a wrinkled hand on 'Hermione's' shoulder. "Hurry along, now-"  
  
Fred looked into Dumbledore's eyes momentarily before leading Ron away. "Later, 'Mione..." Ron said over his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, later..."   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Oh, I'm soo sorry that I left you guys! But something great happened! I got a job! :) I'm soo proud of myself- I know it's a lame excuse for not posting, being on Spring Break and all, but I just haven't gotten around to typing it. I've been busy _writing_ the FINAL ENCOUNTER with... Oh, you'll see. Sadly, my story is drawing to a close... I'm getting slow on my writing, I've only got two more chapters writen, and I think I'll need at least three more!   
  
Meisako: Now for an Easter special=  
  
(sung to the tune of Yankee Doodle)  
  
Harry Potter went to town  
Riding on a broomstick  
Bought a box of Chocolate Frogs  
And ate until he got sick!  
  
Harry Potter keep it up  
Harry Potter, study  
Mind the teachers and the rules  
Or you'll end up like Duddy!  
  
Harry went down to Hogsmeade  
To get some things from Zonko's  
There he saw both Fred and George  
Buying some exploding waffles!  
  
Harry Potter keep it up  
Harry Potter, study  
Mind the teachers and the rules  
Or you'll end up like Duddy!  
  
Harry Potter went to Class  
To be taught by Snape, the Devil  
Where they lost 47 points  
Thanks to mistakes by Neville!  
  
Harry Potter keep it up  
Harry Potter, study  
Mind the teachers and the rules  
Or you'll end up like Duddy!  
  
LoL! What d'you think? I made it up just now with some help from my little sister! Happy Easter, everyone!   
  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	28. Conflicts and Dominoes

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl (and all first years) are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._  
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Twenty Eight**_: Conflicts and Dominoes  
  


*******  
Like my song? I thought it was cute!  
  
BTW, Kitty: Sirius and Snape weren't doing anything with Wormtail. They saw him out of a window when they were locking up exits.   
Sorry for taking so long. My new job is kinda draining. That's alright- *sniff* I've only got a few more chapters to write... And then on with my NEXT story!! :)**   
*****  
  


  
Another shrill unearthly sound peirced the walls of the school as the last of the seventh years disappeared into the flames. "Now we need to send _you_ off, Harry-"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! They're at the front door!" Mrs. Figg stated nervously. "There isn't enough to time to send Harry to the Ministry and explain it all- _and_ get Harry's body to them..."  
  
The Headmaster looked grave as he nodded slowly. "Alright- to the Hospital Wing with you, Harry." He placed a hand firmly on Harry's shoulder and ushered him up the stairs. "Now, may I ask something of you?" They paused breifly at the infirmiry's door. "Have faith that we will get through this, Harry. Just have faith." His eyes dimly twinkled behind the half moon spectacles. Harry nodded.  
  
"Very well. Now, step inside and I will lock the door. Please- remain here. I feel that this is the safest place for you right now."  
  
"I understand, Professor." Harry went in the room and the door was quickly locked from the outside. Harry waited for the footsteps to die away before taking a seat on one of the beds. He flopped down and stared across the room, watching himself lying only a few beds away. Harry sighed. He was useless. Harry could in no way, benefit the school or the wizarding world at this point. Not from _this_ body, at least.  
  
A loud pounding sound somewhere in the castle startled Harry and he jumped. "What on earth..." Harry went to the window and lifted a corner of the curtain. Peering outside left his blood cold and a heavy sickness on his chest. At the front entrance to Hogwarts below him, were hundreds of black cloaked personages; casting spells on the front door to break it down. Harry dropped to his kness and pressed himself against the wall. The Dementors and Death Eaters were making their way inside. Harry's heart pounded with the steady banging on the door.  
  
"_Harry..._"   
  
Harry looked around. There was no one in the room with him. "Who's there?"  
  
"_Harry, you can hear me_?" There was a faint voice somewhere in his head... a familiar voice.  
  
"Is that you, Hermione? Yes- I can hear you!" Harry sat straight up.  
  
"_Thank the Lord_! _I've been trying to talk with you for a month now_!" Hermione's voice was getting louder. "_Harry... they're telling me to come back... they're telling me how..._"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"_The angels Harry... I see them all around you. You've got her eyes, Harry._" Hermione said near casually.  
  
"You see- my MUM?" Harry looked around and saw no one. "Where?"  
  
"_Oh, Harry... You can't see them They're angels. People can't see angels unless the angels give up their privledges- We've talked about it, your parents and I._" Hermione's voice was steadily getting louder. "_Listen, Harry- They've told me a way to come back... but... Will you listen carefully and do what I ask_?"  
  
The hairs on the back of his neck prickled suddenly and he turned around. "Hermione!" A ghostly image of Hermione stood next to him, smiling slightly and glowing a silvery white. Upon her hung a sun white garment that covered every inch of skin, besides her face, but the bottom was cut off- as if an eraser had been taken to a lightly sketcked drawing. "Hermione..." Harry reached forward to touch her, to see if she was real; but she backed away from his fingers.  
  
"_No- Harry, you can't_!_ I only get one chance to come back... please don't ruin this_!"  
  
Harry nodded solemnly and put his hand down. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry as though the answer was completely obvious. "_Play dominoes with me._" Harry was dumbfounded. How would playing dominoes bring Hermione back?   
  
"_Please... stand next to your body and place you hand on your scar... Then close your eyes. It would be best, really, to close your eyes._" Harry did as he was told, not questioning anything.  
  
"But close my eyes?" Harry turned back to Hermione, to see a look of concentration and deep detirmination on her face- as she came towards Harry in a wind breaking run. Harry closed his eyes and waited for it. It wasn't the smacking sensation he anticipated, but rather a cold sucking feeling. The same feeling he had when Hermione had knocked him out of the way so long ago-  
  
Harry felt a coldness sweep through him as the room spun out of focus. A searing pain sprung in Harry's forehead but diminished as soon as he opened his eyes. They hurt, his eyes, and it was if he had never used them before. He layed on a bed, staring at the ceiling for sometime before realizing there was a weight on him.   
  
"Hermes?" He sat up and shook the slumped over girl slightly, marveling at the connection his thoughts had with his actions and his body. His _own_ body. "Hermes, you alright?"  
  
"Did it work?" Hermione said slowly as she fidgetted in waking. "Am I-" Hermione sat up and a smiled. "I've done it!" She turned to Harry, tears forming in her eyes. "Harry- I've done it!" She flexed her fingers and then pinched herself. "Bolt... I'm back."  
  
Harry smiled, grasping his scar slightly. "I'm happy for you."  
  
"Oh, Harry! I'm sorry. I didn't even think abou-"  
  
"No Hermione. You needed to come back and I needed to get in my own body. Don't worry about me. This is for the best." Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and she turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Harry slowly got out of bed, feeling strangly refreshed, and opened a cupboard. "You'll want this-" Harry took out a box and sorted through it, finally digging Hermione's wand out- and then his own.  
  
Hermione stood up and retreived her wand. "What do we do now? Wait for something to come and get us?"  
  
"I don't know- Professor Dumbledore said to wait here- so we stay." Harry said, taking a seat in a chair. Hermione gave a yelp and Harry stood from his seat again, wand readied. "What!?"  
  
"I'm wearing trousers! Harry- I don't even own any trousers!" Hermione spat in disgust, examining the slacks.  
  
"Well- I don't fancy skirts as well as you..." Harry said, blushing. Hermione just giggled.   
  
"You don't? They're quite comfortable, really... but, whose are these?"  
  
"Ron's-" Hermione looked shocked and Harry laughed. "You should have seen his face when I asked to borrow them!" Hermione laughed along with him. It was good to hear Hermione laugh again. It was good to have Hermione back. How he missed her-  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are the other students?" Hermione asked, sitting on a bed.  
  
"At the ministry... Dumbledore sent them via floo powd-" Harry paused, a horrified expression crossed his face.   
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione got up again and ran over to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione, sort of confused. "We left Renate in the Great Hall... She didn't get sent to the Ministry! We have to get her-"  
  
"_Alohomora!_" Hermione cried, one step ahead of Harry. The door burst open. "We've got to get Renate out of the school!"  
  
They ran down the corridor together, thoughts jumbled. "I think every one's in the Great Hall!"  
  
The coldness in the air led Harry to believe Hermione had been correct. It also led Harry to believe that the Dementors were in the building with them. "We'll have to be careful, Hermione. We have to do our best to stay out of sight-- Who knows what we'll encouter in there-" Harry panted.  
  
"Oh- I know..." Hermione had stopped in the corridor, slightly shaking. Harry stopped beside her, clutching a stitch in his side.  
  
"What?" Harry looked from her scared face to the Great Hall entrance- the doors had been blown apart, displaying the area within completely to those who stood in the hallway from this angle.   
  
The once beautiful room had become a battle feild. Sparks of light, cries of pain and anger, and the vision of Fallen Angels (A/N: Soliders who die in a battle/war are called Fallen Angels... That's only _one_ of the reasons my story is called such...) met them as they peered inside. The remaining Ministrates and staff members had barracaded themselves behind a tall stack of assorted furniature and were furiously casting spells over the top of it, towards the other side of the room at the Death Eaters and Dementors, who were advancing on them.  
  
"Hermione- find Professor Dumbledore and have him send you to the Ministry- go now!" Harry nudged her away as he stunned a Death Eater who had spotted them. Hermione made an irritated sound in her throat and conjured the Sheild Charm before creeping along side the wall to the 'good' side.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione cried as she was safely behind the barrier. A few members of the Ministry shot her worried looks but continued to point their wands at the opposition nonetheless.   
  
Professor Dumbledore looked up at Hermione, half in horror, half in anger. "Harry! What are you doing down here? I specifically told you to remain in the Hospital Wing!"  
  
"But I'm not Harry! It's me! Hermione Granger-" A sudden burst of light filled the room and a white stag seemingly chased six or so Dementors away from the entrance to the room, then returned to a person in the empty doorway- Harry Potter.   
  
"Harry!" Sirius stood up, exposing his head above the overturned table he had been hiding behind.   
  
"Get down, you git!" Snape pulled the overly happy man to the ground as a bolt of acid yellow light struck the wall just behind them.  
  
Dumbledore looked from Harry to Hermione, and then back to Harry. "How- Miss Granger... delighted as I am that you have returned to us at last, but I must insist that you return to the Hospital Wing with Harry-"  
  
"But Professor!" Hermione pleaded. "We only came down here because Harry reckons he didn't see Renate get sent to the Ministry with the others-" Hermione jumped as a bolt of light struck a Ministrate's hand as he shot a curse over the barrier. His hand was now covered in large boils.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widen and he looked at the floor near the wall where he had left the Slytherin. "Minerva- have you seen Miss Engl? She was right by the wall here..."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked over her shoulder. "No, Albus- Not since you brought her in..."  
  
"Arabella?" Dumbledore called to the member of the Order. Mrs. Figg turned sharply. "Did you see Renate off to the Ministry?"  
  
"Wha- Uh, no, Albus... I thought you had her."  
  
Dumbledore looked back to the place she had last been seen. "Merlin have mercy..."  
  
Harry stealthily darted along the wall and joined them safely. "Professor- I felt something... there's something coming this way." As if on cue, a great rumbling in the ground occured.  
  
"Reinforcements." Dumbledore said, matter-of-factly. A crunching sound was heard as bits of the stone entrance way gave in, broken off by the heads of some very tall hill giants. A cheer rose from Harry's side of the Hall, as the two and one-half dozen figures entered and began kicking aside Dementors and Death Eaters alike.  
  
"Madam Maxime!" Professor Delacour shouted jubouantly. "Zank ze 'eavens!" The half-giant woman looked stern and very distressed, but was followed by another half-giant, this one a man who looked as rough as ever.  
  
"Hagrid!" cried Harry, Hermione, and a third voice.  
  
Harry and Hermione turned to see a freckled, red-haired boy sitting behind them. "Hullo Harry, Hermione- Fancy meeting you here!" Harry just stared blankly as a bit of wood landed in Hermione's hair from a table across the room that had just been smashed to bits.   
  
"Ronald Barnard Weasley!" Ron's ears turned pink as he turned to face his father, a member of the Ministry who had decided to join the battle. "What are you doing here? No- Tell me later. Get back to the Ministry... now." A red flash of light and a cloud of dust and rock filled the room.  
  
"Erm... that Death Eater just blew up the fireplace-" Ron leaned away from his father, who had a looked of venomous rage about him. Mrs. Weasley was _certainly_ going to hear about this one...  
  
"Harry, Hermione... _Ron_" Dumbledore peered over his glasses at them. "I need you to sit over there- Remus and Sirius will protect you. Go, now- And don't stand... that will make you vunerable." Dumbledore commanded, all kindness in his voice now gone, in light of the current sitiutation.  
  
They got to their corner and sat close. "We're of no more help down here than we are up stairs." Harry said glumly as Sirius sat down next to them.  
  
"Harry, Hermione... I can't believe you! And you, _Ron_!" Sirius growled in a very dog-like manner. "What are you doing here!? You _went_ to the Ministry- I saw you!"  
  
Remus waved his wand at a Death Eater who had been sent flying over the blockade by a giant's club. With a flick of the wrist, the Death Eater was flung back.   
  
Ron looked angry. "How could I _not_ come back!? Harry was _here_... Harry- I just couldn't leave Harry to face this alone!" At no other time had Harry felt more of an overwhelming sense of gratitude than he did at that moment. Harry felt he could have hugged Ron, but restrained himself from doing so.  
  
"Alrigh', Harry?" Hagrid called over the crys of the not-so-small war going on in the Great Hall.   
  
Before Harry could call out a reply, a white noise flooded over them. It was silent, but war raged on. It was as if everyone had gone deaf and the world was spinning in slow motion, A figure dressed in a grey cloak walked staright down the center of 'no man's land'. With a genderless voice it spoke a few choice words and snapped it's whitish fingers.   
  
The walls of the school and the barriers put up by the opposing sides vanished with a faint pop - or every one had been transported far away, as they were now in an unfamiliar spacious grassy feild, with a large clump of trees off to one side.  
  
Harry glared at the figure, hatred boiling inside him. Harry stood, wand aimed.   
  
"Wormtail- You murderer!"  
  
The cloaked head turned toward Harry, musing. A pale, boney hand reached to pull the hood away.  
  
"_Think again- Mr. Potter..._"   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
** Meisako: Ahhh- the suspense! :) Oh, I know you guys are upset that I waited soo long to post, but it takes me forever to type! I guess it doesn't help much that I watch TV while typing... It ends up taking like 6 1/2 hours that way! :) You know, I WOULD be interviewing Hermione, but I think I'll save that for the next chapter- as I have had this thing on my mind for a long time...   
  


JK Rowling has a thing for 'H' words

  
  
Have you noticed how many 'H' words there are in Harry Potter? I've written a small, stupid, and impractical paragraph to illistrate my point using only 'H' words found in Harry Potter:  
  
What would happen if Hagrid was Headmaster of Hogwarts and Harry Potter had held the role of Hufflepuff Head of House? He would have Hedwig and Hermes to help him. Hermione could have the job of Herbology and Hannah Abbot, History of Magic. And the Hat has the power to sort.   
  
I'm sure there are more... I had a whole list of like 23! You know... now that I look back at this- I think I'm losing my mind... It's not at all as funny as it was- uh... last week? Next time I'll make sure it's worth reading before I waste a review. But seeing how it is 11:11 pm and I've been typing since 3:57-- I'll just leave it as is... OKAY!   
  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that.   
  
**


	29. Avada Kedavra

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl (and all first years) are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Twenty Nine**_: _Avada Kedavra_

*******  
Mwaaahaahaaahha! Cliff hangers are cruel! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! BTW: They were all transported to a different place. Like a mecha-huge portkey. Got it? It's some spell I made up, requires LOTS of Dark Magic to preform, so you know the person's gonna be bad if they use it!  
Ahahaahahahaaa! I've tricked you again! It's not who you think!**  
****

  
Hermione screamed as the hand began to pull the hood away and burried her head in Ron's shoulder, who clentched his eyes shut. Harry merely stood his grounds, bracing himself for the face benethe, the hideous snake-like face... But it wasn't Voldemort's face which appeared on the body benethe the hood.  
  
Harry drew in a quick breath when the hood fell... a mass of grey ringlets fell over the shoulders of a familiar person.  
  
"Renate..."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked up in bewilderment. The battle had paused momentarily as the Veela girl smirked oddly. "Guten tag, Herr Potter. Wie gehts?" she laughed.  
  
A giantess with great mass of black hair stepped forward and swung a large club at Renate. Renate raised a hand and the club struck an invisible wall. The giantess looked furious and swung again, this time a small, balding man aimed a wand at the giantess and she flew back and struck a tree with a sickening smash.  
  
"Mum!" Hagrid cried, rushing to the injured body of Fridwulfa, Giantess of the Northern Hills.   
  
Harry's eyebrow twitched as he glared at the balding man. Peter Petigrew... A cowardly and pitiful creature, better known as Wormtail had betrayed Harry's parents and was now betraying Harry. He owed Harry... Harry had once spared his life...  
  
Renate gave a mournful and forced laugh. "I thought they were stronger... If Wormtail can defeat a Hill Giant _that_ easily, then my Master was better off not gaining their favour." This wasn't so. Voldemort had given Wormtail a silver hand last year beacuse Wormtail had cut off his own in an attempt to bring the Dark One back. The silver hand contained evil, dark magic... and was fearfully more powerful, making Wormtail no ordinary wizard...  
  
Harry shook with fear and anger. Renate turned idly to him a pained and sarcastic look on her face. The _very_ person he had tried to befriend when no one else would... the person he tried to talk to when she was alone... the person he had given compassion to... She was not deserving of any of this. She had attacked the Dursleys and taken the souls of those closest to him- she cause Harry pain.  
  
A rush of hatred, no, loathing filled Harry. Renate had been around when ever his scar hurt, she had spoken Parseltongue - a trait taught by her Master, that they could communicate throughout the school year... Another servant of Voldemort, worse than Wormtail by ten fold, stood before Harry, ally gone enemy.  
  
Dumbledore was the first to act. Swiftly standing, he aimed his wand. Before an utterance could be heard from the old wizard, he was shot back by an airy blue coloured light from Renate's wand.  
  
"Albus!" Several of the Professors and Ministrates ran to the fallen Headmaster. Harry could see Dumbledore move slightly - he wasn't dead. Harry now felt chillingly vulnerable without Dumbledore beside him, to protect him. Hermione was of no help, as she sat huddled behind him, whimpering nonsense while Ron merely sat, petrified in his seat.  
  
"Why Renate, why?!" Harry suddenly found his voice - and courage - and spoke to the attacker.  
  
Her pale and sorrowful face turned it's attention to Harry once more. "A promise is a promise, Harry..." Her already red eyes glowed maliciously and she raised her wand to Harry's face. "_Avada Kedara!_"  
  
Harry had only just knocked his friends out of the way of the dazzling green light. "Run-" he whispered to them.  
  
"Harry-" Hermione began, but Ron yanked her arm and pulled her towards a cluster of trees, all the while glaring softly at Harry over his shoulders.  
  
"_Avada Kedavra!_" Another bolt narrowly missed the dark-haired fifteen year-old boy as he rolled out of the path of the curse.  
  
"Renat-" Harry dodged another flash.  
  
"Why wont you _die_, Harry? Why!" She looked venomous as she lowered her wand to him again. "_Avada Ke-_"  
  
"_Expellermus!_" Harry caught her wand and aimed his own at her.  
  
The sliver haired girl, who now looked at though she had been crying, seemed mildly amused. "You aren't the kind of person to preform any sort of spell that would frighten me, Harry. You can't win..." She pulled off a white glove and Harry instantly knew why she always wore them. On the back of her small and proclein hand was a black marking- the Dark Mark. Renate smiled innocently and touched it.   
  
Professor Snape screamed in pain and glowered at the once perfect student. Harry looked away from the girl momentarily, but had he kept his eyes on her, he would have seen the horror that played across her face.   
  
Harry felt a wave of nausea, but forced himself to keep it down. He could see feet approaching... feet and black robes. Harry looked up again and saw the Death Eaters and Dementors now all standing beside Renate, wands pointed to Harry. They had come when she called them...  
  
"Wormtail..." Renate said, holding out her hand. Peter Petigrew scuttled forward and placed a wand in her palm. "Oh! Mr. Potter's got my wand, has he? What ever shall I do?" Renate said in a mock-damzel-in-distress-voice, not noticing Wormtail bowing himself out of the newly formed ring of black cloaked figures. For the last time, she aimed her wand at Harry, who could do nothing, now that he was overpowered by at least one hundred fifty Voldemort followers. not even the ministry could handle a group so large at once. Harry was doomed.  
  
"Good bye, Mr. Potter..."  
  
"No, _please_!" The girl turned her head to the source of the voice. "Kill _me_ instead!" Sirius cried again. "Whatever you want, just let Harry live!" Tears were streaming down his face.  
  
"Let him live!" Hermione had emerged from behind her tree. "...please..."  
  
"Take our lives instead! Harry's got so much to live for!" Ron joined her as they ran to stand next to Sirius. Several of the teachers and members of the Ministry were now standing, too, taking a few brave steps forwards.   
  
Renate laughed like a teacher at a stupid question. " '_He's got so much to live for-'_ ? Ron, dear, that's precisely why he is _wanted_ dead!" She looked at Harry, and then his three friends (Lupin, Fletcher, and Figg were now approaching slowly towards them).   
  
"Some one had once told me that it was easier to kill a person, once you've gotten their souls- Let's kill your soul, shall we, Harry?" Renate moved her wand towards Hermione, Sirius, and Ron. "_Av-_"  
  
"No, _no_! Kill me! Go ahead! Kill me!" Harry shook emotionally. "My friends have done nothing wrong!"  
  
"Harr-"  
  
"No, Sirius! Stand aside!" A fading voice in his head echoed distantly; '_Stand aside, silly girl!' 'No! Not, Harry! Please, me instead!' 'Avada Kedavra!' ...silence.._ "This has happened before, Sirius! I cannot allow for anyone else to die _for_ me!" Harry watched a small smile spread across Renate's lips. Was she enjoying this?  
  
She ressumed her incantation, "_Avad-_"  
  
"_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry finished for her, his wand- pointed at his own heart. (A/N: wouldn't you just _love_ a cliff hanger here?)   
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed in disbelief and horror as she watched Harry jerk suddenly in a splash of green and white light; his eyes slide out of focus and his body wrech forward violently. Harry sat on his knees, frozen for a wavering moment, before crumpling to the dewey grass.   
  
Renate looked appalled, shaking moderately. Such, infact, that she dropped her wand and covered her mouth with her gloved hand, the ungloved one twitched at her side.  
  
"_No..._" Sirius fell to the grass and stared at a bead of condensation on a particular blade.   
  
Everyone was silent. The Death Eaters and Dementors, obviously not knowing what had just happened, took several steps backward. The other 'side' began to cry simultaniously with great shouts of, "No, not Harry!", "We're doomed!" and "Not like this- not like this..." The noise halted abbrubtly when Harry's hand moved.   
  
Harry sat up slowly, feeling curious eyes on him as he opened his own. "I don't underst-"  
  
"For them, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Renate. She _had_ been crying.   
  
"For your friends?"  
  
"Yes- anything for my friends. Wouldn't you have given your life for your friends? Your family?" Harry asked curiously.   
  
Renate's bottom lip trembled. "Jutta... Monika... Mutter-" She looked at the Dark Mark on the back of her hand. "I'm wrong- I've been so wrong!" She wailed and began to claw at the hand, as if she could rip the Mark off her skin. The Death Eaters winced as she did so.   
  
"Renate, don't-"  
  
"Harry! Don't tell me what to do! You don't understand!" Renate looked terrified. "I've been wrong this whole time! I don't need his help- I- I-" Renate stopped clawing at her hand and picked up her wand off the grass. She aimed it at her throat.  
  
"No, please! Listen, Renate... Your life can change!" No one moved... out of fear?  
  
"Harry- I've been dead for fifty seven years, already. It's time for me to find my family- They all became angels, and not one of them chose to become one in the way that I had... not _one_." She pointed the wand at her throat again.  
  
Harry watched as his horror turned to fasination. Instead of _Avada Kedavra_, Renate Engl had said, _Alohomora_.   
  
The silver studded dog collar around her neck fell to the ground and she rubbed her neck gingerly. "Ach... viel besser..." She looked at Harry with a look she never had shown before. It was a happier and calmer look, but also paler. Harry was begining to see right through her.   
  
"Ach, Harry- Es tut mir leid fuer das- Bis spaeter, ja?" Renate glew a faint white and she smiled and waved goodbye to him. Harry waved back and he watched her disappear into air. Dementors, most likely sensing a losing streak headed for them, backed into the shadows and disappeared. The Death Eaters, now only forty or so of them, clustered together when they realized now _they_ were overpowered.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius had come to stand by his godson. "Don't ever do that- ever. Suicide is selfish, Harry."  
  
"It wasn't suicide- it was a sacrif-" Harry stopped. His eyes fell on a particular Death Eater who had not stepped back with the others when Harry tried one of the Unforgivable Curses on himself. "Sirius..." His godfather noticed the Death Eater, too.  
  
He walked over to the dog collar and picked it up. "Miss Engl forgot something-"  
  
Harry suddered. It was that voice. He would never forget that voice. The voice of Voldemort. "It seems to me," his voice growing louder and more chilling with each phrase. Death Eaters approached swiftly and knelt before him, kissing the hems of his robes. "that Miss Engl once said, a promise is a promise - unless, of course, my memory fails me." ("No, Lord, your memory is superb") "Then let it be - a promise is a promise. No Potter, no angel." Voldemort crushed the collar with his bare hand and as he did so, a great wailing peirced the air, mournful screams of pain and torment riding in the wind.   
  
"Ironic, though. All she wanted was to be an angel with her family- Now she will remain in eternity without them If only she had kept her promises." Voldemort looked at Harry meaningfully. "I'd keep all the promises I ever make, if I were you, Harry." He turned to a Death Eater who was kissing the hem of his robe at that moment. "What do you think of my philosophy, Mlafoy?"  
  
A member of the Ministry gasped at the name. "Very good, my Lord. Very good indeed, " Lucius Malfoy said, kissing the robes again.  
  
"Yes. I think those who break promises deserve punishment beyond all that is reasonable, especially if one promises their loyalties." A cruel grin spread across his face.   
  
"What do you think of my punishment for promise breakers... Severus Snape?" 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
  
**Meisako: Okay, today we have Hermione with us, but we have to keep it short- I'm using the school library and I have Biology in like fifteen minutes.  Hello, Hermione.**

**Hermione:  _How do you do, Meisako?_**

**Meisako:  Good, and what about you?  You were a bodiless soul wandering about for a month.  How do YOU feel?**

Hermione:  * shrug * _I'm good.  It wasn't any big deal…_

**Meisako:  Not any big deal?!  You had NO body-  Harry was in your body!  Harry wore your clothes!  Don't you have anything to say?**

**Hermione:  _I had fun._**

**Meisako:  Fun?  How did you have fun?!  You can't have fun if you are a physical entity…**

**Hermione:  _Yes you can-  There's an amusement park for spirits.  It's really fun.  I went on this roller coaster that had 4578 loops!  The best thing about being a spirit is you don't get motion sickness!_**

**Meisako:  … Can I be a spirit, too?**

**  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that. **


	30. Traitor

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl (and all first years) are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Thirty**_: Traitor  


*******  
Where any of you expecting that? I hope not- cuz if you were, that means I'm predictable! I hope I'm not predictable... Sorry if you guys are confused about the whole Harry / _Avada kedavra_ thing. It was really late when I finnaly got done. I don't even remember typing the chapter... Scary, huh? I remember uploading it, though... Oh well. I'm hoping this chapter will work- as I've tried three different ideas already and ended up throwing away the whole chapter. This chapter will be 100% free style, making up on the spot, winging it... Cross your fingers!   
BTW: Not a lot of Harry in this one- Mostly Voldemort and Snape... some Hermione and Ron.. and ___?___!!**  
****  


  
Heads turned to look at the Potions master, his face set in hatred. Professor Snape's partially horrified, partially angry eyes darted through the see of Death Eaters, several flinching as his gaze swept over them.   
  
"Well? What do you think, Severus?" Voldemort's lips twitched into a half smile.  
  
Snape looked into Voldemort's red eyes, narrowing his own, and muttered something.   
  
Voldemort looked slightly pleased with himself and cocked an ear Snape's way. "Didn't catch that..."  
  
"I said, Master," Snape lifted his head difiantly and twisted his lips into a smile, "_Sod_ off." His voice was thick with loathing. Harry looked at the teacher with new found admiration, this professor had bravery Harry had only seen in very few people.   
  
"Why you insufferable..." Voldemort went into a mad rage and aimed his wand at Snape. A few Death Eaters approached, wands in hand.  
  
"Stand down!" He yelled at the to stop as Snape sent them each looks Harry couldn't and didn't want to identify. The Death Eaters stepped back.  
  
Voldemort turned back to Snape. "So... you disapprove of my handlings, I gather?" Snape didn't answer. "_Crucio!_"  
  
Harry screamed at Voldemort, but his yells were drowned out by Snape's screams of pain. Snape's body contorted into a twisting ball, wreching in great spasms of agony as his howlings of torment filled the chilling night air.  
  
"Severus!" McGonagall screamed. She and the othe Professors were gazing in horror at the scene.   
  
"Stop it! Stop it, you- you _jerk_!"  
  
Voldemort lowered his wand, amused, Snape's screams were replaced by heavy panting and wheezing. "The fuzzy headed Muggle's child decides to speak..." The Death Eaters laughed evilly.  
  
Hermione shook under her new found courage and her lip trembled.   
  
"A _jerk_ am I? Not vicious murderer? Not evil less-than-human being? Not foul spawn of Hell? Just... a _jerk_?" More laughter from the Death Eaters. If Hermione hadn't been so scared, Harry would have bet she would be blushing.  
  
"Bravery is not always a good thing, little one." Voldemort began to pace. Harry wondered why he was being allowed to do so, when he realized that the majority of the Ministry was either too petrified to move, or had passed out. "You're friends with Harry, are you not?"  
  
Hermione gulped, but didn't answer. She took a step backwards.  
  
"Surely you would have observed how Harry's chivalry gets him into trouble often?" Voldemort walked towards her. Hermione didn't walk back, she couldn't. Harry's whole body tensed with anger. Voldemort leaned over so his face was inches from hers, his voice just above a whisper. "Bravery is not the best virtue if you intend to _live long_..._Crucio_!"  
  
Harry's heart stopped beating as Hermione convulsed rigidly in searing agony.   
  
"Nooo!" Ron charged at Voldemort and knocked him to the ground. The Dark Lord's wand had lost its connection with Hermione and she fell to the grass. Arabella Figg rushed to her and pulled her out of the way. Hermione's head lolled dully on her shoulders.  
  
"Aargh!" Ron yelped when Voldemort flung him half way across the feild with a shot from his wand. Ron landed with a thick thud in the grass and moaned in pain.  
  
Voldemort wiped his lip with the back of his boney hand- Ron had drawn blood. He seemed mildly amused. With his back to Harry, he began to speak. "You've rubbed off on them, Harry. Brave for being so young- yes, brave. Too brave, I'm afraid. Sadly, your friend here," he pointed to Ron, "will never live to tell the tale of how he punched the great and powerful Lord Voldemort in the face- and busted his lip." Harry's heart jolted painfully. He was going to kill them!  
  
"I'm tired of games, Harry. I grew tired long ago. It is time to end this-" He quickly spun towards Harry and pointed his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_!"  
  
Harry dug his hand into his pocket for his wand before realizing it was already in his hand. It wasn't quick enough- the spell was too fast. Harry closed his eyes, anticipating death.  
  
"..._I'm sorry Mum, Dad... Your sacrifice was in vain..._"  
  
"_Impedimenta!_"  
  
"_Expellermus!_"  
  
"_Locomotor Mortis!_"  
  
Three spells hit Voldemort simultaniously, causing him to jerk suddenly. Voldemort lost his concentration and the spell disappated merely inches from Harry's face. It was all so fast, it wasn't until later that he realized what had happened. Sirius, Lupin, and Fletcher had all tried to stop Voldemort by cursing him. Each spell together had combined to make some super curse. It had made a brilliant purple light and struck Voldmort like a bolt of lightning.   
  
Cursing them, Voldemort turned toward the Order of the Phoenix. Before he could say anything to them, he stopped. "Who are you?"  
  
Harry focused his eyes on a white figure on the other side of Voldemort...  
  
"Cedric Diggory- Don't recognize me? You killed me last year." The ghost spoke.  
  
"Do you have any idea how little that means to me?" Voldemort was frankly annoyed. "Stand aside..."  
  
Those words echoed in Harry's head. '_Stand aside, silly girl..._' Harry wanted to scream at him, but he knew it would do no good.  
  
"Fair enough-" Cedirc took a step to one side. Voldemort pointed his wand at Sirius. "That wont work, just so you know." Cedirc said dryly.  
  
"And why is that?" Voldemort was very annoyed. "If I hadn't already killed you, I think I would now."  
  
"They're watching you- They're all around, you know. They're pissed." Cedirc shrugged frankly.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "The stupid Ministry?"  
  
Cedric leaned forward as if he were to tell a secret and in a menicing voice said, "The angels..."  
  
Voldemort didn't looked concerned in the least bit. "So?"  
  
"They're angry... They aren't going to let you do anything tonight- You just took one of their children from them... Mrs. Engl is particularly upset."  
  
"I don't give a bloody-"  
  
"The hell you wont." At that instant, the ground cracked open near Voldemort's legs and a silvery-white hand stuck up from the ground and grabbed his foot.  
  
"What the-" Another hand broke through the grass and grabbed his ankle. More hands began to break the ground and hold him down.   
  
Harry stood, dumbfounded, at the scene. Soon the mass of hands was so thick it looked as if Voldemort had been pasted to the ground.   
  
"Now is the time Death Eaters!" Snape called over Voldemort's frustration. "Now is the time to act upon what we have long waited!"  
  
Harry's heart stopped for the third time that evening. He suddenly lost the new found respect he had for Snape. Snape was a traitor after all... he really _was_ after Harry all these years...  
  
Harry's insides chilled as a Death Eater grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back a bit and the a select few, wands in hand, rushed toward Voldemort. Some passed Harry... aimed their wands at Voldemort- The other of the few aimed their wands at the rest of the Death Eaters.   
Harry was suddenly very confused. Snape, however, looked as though he were head of this whole organization.  
  
"Well, well- Did you see this, Master? Did you fortell this? You're own downfall by your own supporters? No, of course you didn't. You were too busy killing Harry Potter and conversing with your new agent-" Snape walked around Voldemort, eyes narrowed and a deep passion buring through them. "So busy you didn't even notice when I snuck back and turned your own disciples against you. Pity." Snape spat at the ground.  
  
Voldemort wasn't looking at Snape, he was staring at Harry. Their eyes locked and Harry couldn't pull his gaze away. Harry became increasingly frigthened when he saw the deep anger and hatred growing within the red slits of eyes. The fear was so great that he forgot the pain that had been steadily growing in his forehead- it was numb now, but his bowels twisted into tiny knots. Snape seemed to drone on, but neither Harry nor Voldemort heard a word.   
  
Harry noticed Voldemort's mouth begin to move. It moved quickly and indeciferly. Harry couldn't make out what he was saying... He did, however, notice the little wand movement occuring at Voldemort's side.   
  
Harry's shallow breath became shallower- he inhaled... exhaled.... inhaled.... exhaled.... no more breath. Harry gasped for air but he couldn't draw it in. It felt as though a hand had clasped itself around Harry's mouth and another tightening around Harry's neck. He gasped more and fell to his knees.  
  
"Harry?" Harry clawed at his neck, trying to release the hold. "Harry!" Sirius's face appeared infront of his. "Harry, what is it?" Harry's eyes got big as he tried to respond, but his head began to feel heavy. A heavy, metalic laughter rang in his ears.   
  
Voldemort laughter, his cold laugh. "Don't even think of-" Before Snape could say wahtever he was threatening Voldemort with, Voldemort Apparated away.  
  
A great cry of anguish filled the air. "He's gone! You-Know-Who's gone!"  
  
"Which one of you fools forgot to stun him?! _Tell me_!" Snape glared at the Death Eater traitors. "Never mind that now- You!" He called to Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. "You'll be wanting to arrest these... _gentlemen_?"  
  
"Forget the Death Eaters, Severus! Some one help with Harry!" Fudge screamed. Several people rushed over and began fanning him, but he still couldn't breathe- It was getting dark... Too dark... Everything was silent and black...   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

**  
  
Meisako: Whoo yeah! A whole chapter, just winging it! *booty dance* Gosh darnnit! That's like the third night in a row I haven't done my homework... Oh well! You know what? I've only got one more chapter left to write! *sniffles* Just one!  
  
But that's alright- I've already written the first five chapters of the sequel, Harry Potter and the Children's Crusades. It's not up yet and it wont be for a while. BUT I will, however, give you an exerbt from my first chapter at the end of my next chapter- or maybe I'll create another chapter to this as a sneak preveiw...   
  
I'll also be writing a James and Lily story, appropriately titled, Until Death Do Us Part. My beloved reviewer at school, Amber, gave me the title. I'm only in the making of the first chapter- It's over 13 pages hand written... Yikes. Okay, so it'll be a long story...  
  


*******

  
If you have any questions about my story, please tell me and I will try and answer them in my next chapter, but I've got to KNOW!!! I'll also point out mistakes of mine that I've noticed...  
  
  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that. **


	31. In the End

**Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel**  
_Harry Potter theme and related characters are property of J.K. Rowling. Plot and characters Hercule Stonewall and Renate Engl (and all first years) are property of Meisako Pyoko-Chan (Melissa Pomeroy), copyright 2002. Any and all reviews appriaciated._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

  
_chapter **Thirty One**_: In the End  


*******  
Okay, okay... I just re-read my story and realized it kinda sounded dorky. Sorry about that. :P gosh- You know? I'm winging this chapter too. I'm sorry guys, but a story must always come to an end at one point or another...**  
****  


  
Harry layed awake in the fluffy bed for sometime, not opening his eyes due to his weariness, and listening to the heavy breathing of a person laying next to him. He couldn't tell who it was by the breathing sounds, as the sounds of his own breath were much too loud. He felt a thick tube down his throat and it was very uncomfortable, but he knew whatever it was, was helping him breath. The last thing he could recall was not being able to.   
  
Voldemort had cursed him. Where ever he was, Harry was sure the Dark Lord was not happy. Many of his followers had turned against him, Lucius Malfoy had not been one of those. Harry wondered if Mr. Malfoy had been arrested or if he had some how gotten away.  
  
Then there was the thought that had been plaguing Harry since his last encounter with Renate, but had been pushed to the back of his head during the encounter. Why had he survived _Avada Kedavra_? Harry pondered this for a while, but came to no plausable answer. The Unforgivable curse was said to be unescapable...  
  
A door creeked open and a few voices spoke.  
  
"Do you think they're alright? I mean... They'll live, wont they?"  
  
"Molly, of course they will. Hermione woke up just after You-Know-Who Apparated away and Ron came to the next day-" Molly Weasley sniffed. "-Just give these two time. They'll both recover, just you wait." Arthur Weasley seemed to be consoling his wife.  
  
Harry wanted to know who was beside him, more than ever now. Snape had been ingured by Voldemort, but had recovered quickly... If Hermione and Ron had recovered, then surely anyone who had passed out would have, too. Fridwulfa was the only other one Harry could think of who had been injured, but she wasn't hurt too bad, just enough to scare her. _Who was it?_  
  
Harry struggled to open his eyes, desperate to discover the other occupant of the room.   
  
"Molly... I think he's waking!" Harry's eyes opened slowly and he stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. Mrs. Weasley's face appeared just above his.  
  
"Harry, dear! How are you?" She ran a motherly hand over his forehead.  
  
Harry tried to answer, but the tube in his throat obstructed his voice. Harry crossed his eyes to look at it. The tube was a turquise blue and was connected to a bag of flouecent green fluid, suspended from a pole besides his bed.   
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, Harry. The doctor said it's only temperary. The potion is reducing the swelling in your throat." Mr. Weasley said, catching Harry's gaze. "The potion is nearly run out- I'll get Dr. Secthreen and we'll have it out in a jiffy-" Mr. Weasley pushed past some other people in the room and went out the door.  
  
Harry pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked around the room. The walls were a faint yellow and the paint was cracking slightly in many places. Before him stood the entire Weasley family, minus Mr. Weasley, who had just left, and Percy. Hermione Granger was also there, looking forlorn and weak. Harry pitied her, as she had suffered the _Crutatious Curse_. The event had been so tramatic that there was even a patch of her hair where the color had been lost.   
  
Ginny Weasley was half hidden behind Bill, peering from behind his robes nervously. She looked and acted as though this was their first meeting, but she looked more scared now, than excited. Fred, George, and Charlie stood in the back of the small crowd, looking anxiously at him. Ron stood next to Hermione, an orange wrapping on his arm, much like a slimey cast.  
  
Ron approached Harry cautiously.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" Ron's eyes were puffy. Had he been crying?  
  
Harry nodded, unable to speek. Ron's tense shoulders relaxed a bit.   
  
"We were worried about you. You've been out cold for nine days... Some started to say you wouldn't wake. But Dr. Secthreen said you had a lack of oxygen to the brain... you'd suffocated..."  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione burst into tears and threw her arms around him. "You nearly died!"  
  
Harry had nearly died before, but this must have been too close to home for Hermione and Ron- they'd been there when it all happened.  
  
"Now, now, children! Give him some room..." Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione off of him and touched Ron's shoulder slightly. "Harry will need rest. Let's go, now that we know he'll be alright." She gave a sideward glance to the bed next to Harry's and began to back out of the room, the rest of the Weasleys reluctantly behind her. Harry, too, looked at the bed and what he saw nearly made him choke on the breathing tube.  
  
_Albus Dumbledore_.  
  
The headmaster lay still beside him, his chest the only moving body part as it heaved slowly with breath. What happened to him!?  
  
Ginny was the last to leave. She watched his shocked face and looked as though she were about to speak, and thought better of it. Harry wished they hadn't left him alone to his thoughts. He wanted company, but he couldn't very well tell them to stay...   
  
Harry struggeled to keep fropm crying. What happened to Dumbledore? Why was he in such a horrific state? Did Voldemort attack him? Harry didn't know. The old wizard showed no signs of being hit by a spell- he just looked extremely tired and very sleepy.   
  
At long last, Mr. Weasley returned with a balding man in white robes. The man checked Harry's tubes, nodded gruffily, and wrote something on a clipboard with parchment attatched. He then disconnected the tube from a pipe and took the things out of his throat. The doctor, as Harry assumed he was, checked down Harry's throat and smiled.  
  
"All in order here. Now, Harry, can you speak? Go on, give us a holler."  
  
"What happened to Professor Dumbledore?" Harry blurted out.  
  
Dr. Secthreen and Mr. Weasley both looked abashed at the sudden question.  
  
"He over exherted himself. Casted a very complicated spell that drained most of his energy. A great deal more energy than usually used for a Sheild Spell, in fact. He was guarding against something strong." Dr. Secthreen looked mildly confused at this as he pondered to himself, but Mr. Weasley was looking at Harry's horrified expression.  
  
"You alright, Harry?"  
  
"He did it for me..."  
  
"What, Harry? What are you talking about?" Mr. Weasley stood next to Harry and looked into the boy's eyes.   
  
"Will he be alright?" Harry asked the doctor without answering Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Huh? Oh- yes. He should be just fine. We haven't _ennervated_ him yet because he needs to gain his strength naturally. He should be fit tonight at the ceremony."  
  
"What ceremony?"  
  
Mr. Weasley beamed. "Ron's been awarded Order of Merlin, Third Class. They _wanted_ to give him First Class, but the couldn't as underaged wizards aren't even supposed to get this award and they were already bending the rules."  
  
A burst of pride flowed through Harry, he could think of none other than Ron who deserved an award more . Ron had punched Voldemort square in the face- If that wasn't bravery, there's no such thing.  
  
"Where am I, anyway?" Harry returned his gaze to the room. There were no windows and the floor was a bit dirty.  
  
"Ministry of Magic, Harry. Infirmiry." The doctor replied, going over to Dumbledore. "This is where you'll spend the next week."  
  
"But couldn't I just stay at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts? I mean-" Harry fumbled over words.  
  
"Afraid not, Harry... Hogwarts is under rennevation. The students will be taking their exams here, have a last feast, and then go home." Mr. Weasley explained.  
  
"But we've still got one more month of school to go!" Harry protested.  
  
"The parents don't want their kids back at Hogwarts this year. They wanted to make sure their children are safe..."  
  
Harry could think of nothing more to say. He just sat there.  
  
When Harry left the infirmiry later that day, he found the whole Ministry to be nothing but mazes. Every once and a while he would pass a Hogwarts student, but none lfted their eyes to meet his. They all seemed to hush when he crossed there path. Harry wasn't sure if it was out of respect or fear. Even Colin Creevy and his brother Dennis had nothing to say to him.  
  
In the cafeteria, Harry found the Weasleys. He quietly walked up to them and took a seat next to Ron and Hermione. At least here his existance would be acknowledged.  
  
"Ron, you didn't tell me that you were going to get an award-"  
  
"Oh, that... I just didn't think it was the time." Ron stared gloomily at the corned beef sandwiches the Ministry had provided them with. Ron hated corned beef.  
  
"You were great, the other night, though. You deserve it." Harry smiled and playfully punched Ron in the arm. "I would have never slugged Voldemort! You should have seen yourself!" Harry was muched suprised when neither Ron nor Hermione flinched. He was even much more suprised when Ron spoke again.  
  
"If I had enough power- I would have killed Voldemort right then and there." Ron had said _Voldemort_. Hermione smiled weakly at Ron.  
  
"I never did say thanks..."  
  
Ron flushed pink. Harry changed the subject.  
  
"Where's Sirius?"  
  
"Oh! He gave me a message for you." Hermione said, not bothering to lower her voice. Each of the Weasleys, reccently including Ginny, knew who Sirius Black was and his relation to Harry. It didn't really bother them that much anymore. "He said that the Ministry was preforming and investigation on the Petigrew case, and until he was cleared, he was still considered an escaped criminal. He said he would have to go into hiding for a short while- Lots of people saw Wormtail that night, so it shouldn't be that hard for them to clear him up. The Order of the Phoenix has even gone to help with the case!"  
  
"Oh..." Harry was disappointed. He had hoped that Sirius would be here when he woke, had hoped that he had been cleared already, had hoped that this would be the summer he would leave the Dursleys forever...  
  
The next day, an announcement was made as the students gathered for breakfast. Not only did they have exams for the next three days, but Professor Dumbledore had woken up late the night before and would shortly be addressing them. Cheerful applause broke out among them. Even the Slytherins clapped.  
  
Harry looked around to see if Malfoy had joined in, but he couldn't find him.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?"  
  
"Who? Oh, yeah- Haven't seen him since everyone left school." Ron said as house-elves brought in trays of porridge and toast. "I reckon he got out of here as fast as he could, what with his _dad_ and all."  
  
"Was Mr. Malfoy arrested?" Hermione bit her lip to keep from saying anything about the elves who goggled happily at her.  
  
"I think Dad said he Apparated away. Like six or so others did too." Ron reached down the crowded table and took up a pot of warm treacle. Harry just nodded slowly. Then Draco must be on the run with his dad...  
  
People around Harry suddenly began to clap and cheer enthusiastically. The three looked up and saw Albus Dumdledore enter.  
  
Harry was beyond suprised to see how elderly and feeble the headmaster looked. He really did use all of his energy.  
  
"Wow... doesn't Professor Dumbledore look different, somehow?" Hermione bit into her toast.  
  
"It's because of me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you remember when I tried to- tried to curse myself?" Harry asked slowly and they nodded. "There is one reason I didn't die and Dumbledore is that reason." Harry was watching Dumbledore sink slowly into a chair. "He used all of his energy on a Sheild Spell for me... All of his energy...."  
  
"Anyway!" Hermione said happily after a breif and akward silence. "We're starting end of the year exams today!" Ron and Harry both gave exasperated groans. "I'm so glad that I studied extra hard while I was at school! I only hope that I've studied enough to at least cover the things I missed while I had my out-of-body experience..."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"I only studied Hermione's subjects! I didn't study _any_Divination or basic Herbology!" Harry his head on the table. "What am I going to do..."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Fake it."  
  
And that's exactly what he did.  
  
Harry received suprisingly good grades for not having taking the classes for the past month, while Ron did fair enough. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't do as well as she had hoped, only receiving 102% in Arithmancy rather than the 213% she thought she deserved.   
  
O.W.L.s had even been post-poned until a week into the next school year, and N.E.W.T.s had been rescheduled for a few weeks, meaning that each seventh year (Fred and George included) had to return to the Ministry during their summer holiday to take the Nastingly Exhausting Wizarding Tests.  
  
It was the end of their days at the Ministry, their last day even, and the traditional end of the year feast came along, only not so traditional. There were no colorful banners, no golden plates, no floating candles- it was just a dinner. Gryffindor won House Cup again, due to Ron's heroic actions, which earned them 250 points.   
  
Everything seemed so unreal to Harry as the hours slipped by until the Hogwarts Express would pick them up. The train trip was so extremely short that it lasted only three-quarters of an hours. Gloomily each students exited the train, still confused about what had happened that day. Ron's ceremony, on his request, had been made private. Harry smiled to himself as he collected his things and got off the train. Ron had finally been the first in his family to do something. Sure he wasn't a Perfect, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, extremely funny or charming, but he had been the first, and undoubtedly the only one to give Voldemort a bloody nose.  
  
Harry said good bye to Hermione and the Weasleys, Ginny still looking shy (she had apparently been told about Harry and Hermione switching bodies), and then kissed Cho fairwell. He hadn't intended on kissing her but when she threw her arms around him, he couldn't help it. Hermione complained about having to 'unlock their jaws' so Harry could get to his uncle who was waiting impatiently at the car. Uncle Vernon looked disgusted, as he had seen the whole thing unfold before his eyes.  
  
Harry walked sheepishly over to Vernon, waved a last good bye, and got in the car, not nopticing the strange look an Vernon's face, not realizing this summer would be different than any others before...   
  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

**  
  
Yeah! Last chapter! I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I've got a job now and don't really have the time to type. When I do type, I type into long hours of the night and they usually end up making no sense...  
  
Hey, now that my story is over... I can answer any questions you have about what happened, what was said, who did what, you know... Email them to me and I will post another chapter to explain everything I can. Or you can leave them in the reviews.  
  
I suppose you are wanting interviews? Okay, I'll make them up as I go along here...  
  
Meisako: Welcome to my last chapter of Harry Potter and the Fallen Angel! I'm happy I got this far, but don't be too sad, there's more to come! (read further down for details)  
Potter: _I'm happy I could be here, too! Happy that I get to share the last chapter with the author!_  
Meisako: It has to be this way, you're the hero!  
Potter: _No, Ron is. He PUNCHED Voldemort in the face!!_  
Meisako: I know! Isn't that cool!? He should be given some kind of award or medal or something!  
Potter: _Uh, he was given a medal and award. You should know, you wrote it._  
Meisako: Did I? I don't recall... But then again, I don't recall what homework I have left to finish...  
Potter: _You have ALL of it left to finish... Algebra 2 worksheet on square roots, those 4 chapters in a "Seperate Peace", your Harry Potter essay (I'm so special!), and your Biology checkpoints, which you can't do because you left your book in your locker over the weekend._  
Meisako: Oh! Is that all?  
Potter: _*sigh* Meisako, you have an ESSAY DUE!_  
Meisako: Hold on, it's 11:30, let it sink in for a moment... *cricket cricket* What!? I have an essay due! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me I had an essay due! Drud! I've only got the first paragraph! *runs around in panicky circles* Help help help!  
Potter:_ .... Can we get a new author for the next story, PLEASE?_  
  
A sneak preview to the sequel, Harry Potter and the Children's Crusades:  
  
_Harry heard some one fiddle with keys on the opposite side of the door. A slot in the door opened and he heard something being dropped on the floor. The slot closed and they locked it again. Harry knew it was his breakfast- or was it his dinner? He had lost all track of the time and the dates.   
  
Harry went to get the food but found he couldn't move.  
  
He sighed, thinking profane thoughts of the stupid men who forgot to take the bed restraints off of him. He lay still, staring again at the crack.  
  
His eyes feeling heavy, Harry bit his tongue violently to keep himself awake. He didn't want to sleep, to dream. The dreams were filled with faces. Voices. Images. Memories. Each too harsh to recall.  
  
No one knew where he was, except the Dursleys, and no one would ever find him. How long had he been there? A year? Two years? By now, everyone must have forgotten the boy-who-lived. He was now the boy-who-vanished. Did anyone bother to look for him? Surely Sirius must have...  
  
Sirius..._  
  
A sneak preview to the prequel, Until Death Do Us Part:  
  
_"Holy cricket, Sirius! You scared the breath out of me!" Lily laughed when the shock had settled. The tall, dark haired boy bowed low and smiled cheesily.  
  
"I'm sorry, m'lady- allow me to make it up to you." He walked in and got on his knees, taking Lily's hand. "Take this as a token of my repentence." Sirius bent his head to kiss Lily's hand when there was a grunt behind them.  
  
"I don't think you'll be wanting to do that, Sirius."  
  
Sirius turned around, smiling broadly. "Why James! How simply sporting to see you! Been a long time, hasn't it old chap?"  
  
"Budge up, Sirius... You saw me five minutes ago." James Potter said, shaking his head in humorous disbelief.  
  
"Really? I must be getting old, losing my memory..." Sirius looked at Lily and bit his lip, confused. "Now... what was I doing?"  
  
"You were moving so I could sit next to my girlfriend, Padfoot." said James, shoving his friend. Lily scooted over and James sat down. "Hello, Honey."  
  
"Hi James, nice holiday?" Lily asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Fairly... Listen Lil, I did alot of thinking over the summer... alot."  
  
"About what?" Lily looked up into James's deep mocha coloured yes. The eyes she had fallen in love with from day one. The eyes that complemented his charmingly thin face and handsome raven black hair. Lily could could read those eyes better than she could any text book. Something stirred deep within them. James was troubled._  
  
Yeah, yeah. Corny, right? Anyway, I'll try to post these other two stories within the week. Keep checking back under Author: Meisako!! :)   
  
I have a new E-Mail: Slytherin_Angel@MostlySunny.com Please email me! :) I'd like that. **


End file.
